GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons
by kingjustin1019
Summary: A reimagining of the Godzilla anime trilogy. The God of Destruction succumbed to the Oxygen Destroyer and has fallen ill as Humanity fled the Earth. 20,000 years had passed, and now, Minya, the last surviving member of the Gojira clan, comes into contact with the exiled humans who have returned. This time however, Godzilla isn't the only monster mankind has to worry about.
1. Chapter 0-1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**Note: This is a reimagining of the Godzilla Anime Trilogy, so of course there will be obvious changes. OC included.**

**For those of you who haven't watched the trilogy yet, spoilers ahead.**

**For those of you who have watched the trilogy, let me get to the point. The reason I am writing this fanfic because there aren't enough fanfics (at least not on this site in particular) about the Godzilla Anime Trilogy and I can understand why. But I'm going to give the Trilogy a chance here and write my own version of it because I believe there has been wasted potential. Not only that, I feel like I wanted to address what would have happened to the rest of the 700 million people who were left behind when 15,000 of them went to outer space.**

**Also, now that you are here, allow me to explain the format of the chapters.**

**0-0**

**The first number will count as an act while the second number acts as a part. So while there are going to be individual chapters, they will be grouped together.**

**Secondly, since this another project that I'm doing on Wattpad, (visit my page through DeviantArt,) I suggest you go to my Wattpad and look for yourselves. I will also have to make edits to chapters I have finished in Wattpad before actually publishing the chapters just in case I make too many errors.**

**Thirdly, Leave. comments. I frequently check my projects through a browser or through my email and without knowing what I should improve on, not knowing what others think about my projects, or even bother to leave me a private message about them, I can't tell if either people read it and forgot to say something to the author or didn't read it at all and is reading something else entirely (and I'll respect that). Just leave your thoughts and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability.**

**Lastly, do not forget to leave a comment in my other works. It helps to know that there are members of different fandoms supporting my stories as it feels like a reward. I'm just letting you know.**

**Now without further ado, lets get to it.**

* * *

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**0-1**

**The Monsters, the Strangers from the Stars, and The God of Destruction**

The year was 1999, Kamacuras, the first kaiju to ever appear before humanity, had arrived and attacked Manhattan on the fourth of May. It tore through the World Trade Center while its kin devoured and slaughtered many human beings within the city. Over 2.5 million people died on that day. After it was killed with bunker buster bombs along with the rest of its kin, humanity thought the worst was over.

They were wrong.

In 2002, Dogora attacked a Russian satellite before attacking London, sucking up all the diamonds and coal in the mines where countless miners worked their backs off to obtain. Many civilians were killed as it continued to destroy many parts of the city for coal and diamonds. It was killed through the use of chemicals that contained venoms from bees and wasps.

Then, in later years, came Anguirus, Rodan, and many more kaiju came out.

Humanity tried its best in quelling the beasts. Though they were successful in killing some of the monsters, each time they fought these monsters, millions died. Countries were ravaged by these beasts. Humanity often wondered if this was some form of punishment for their arrogance or was this a sign of worse things to come.

While mankind has been handling this problem by itself, the problem became worse in 2030. That day was the day the world bore witness to what they would call... Godzilla.

It killed three monsters with two high energy blasts so powerful that it razed Los Angelos and San Francisco in a matter of seconds. It was comprised of electromagnetic energy that is generated and is amplified to extreme measures. Both cities were contaminated with radiation and over 8.7 million casualties were reported. The fatalities were high with the cause of death being radiation exposure.

It returned a year later in December where it was hit with over 150 nuclear bombs. 40 megatons of power was smashed down onto Godzilla.

And he didn't suffer a single scratch. The monsters kept getting more problematic.

Then, in year 2035 and later in 2036, the Exif and the Bilusaludo came down. The Exif lost their planet to a horrible monster while the Bilusaludo lost their planet to a black hole called Cygnus X-1. Both alien species offered to help the humans fight back on the condition that they live on Earth alongside humanity. Humanity accepted and formed the United Earth Federation.

With the advanced technologies of the aliens, humanity had a fighting chance against the monsters and waged an all out counterattack against the monsters.

A decade had passed since then. Project Mechagodzilla was given the green light, and the ultimate Anti-Godzilla Weapon was being developed while Godzilla was buried in the Himalayas. On January of 2046, Godzilla broke free and punched through many defense lines across India and vanished in the Bay of Bengal. It arrived in Hamamatsu where a decisive battle was fought. In the end, Mechagodzilla was abandoned and all hope to fight against Godzilla was lost.

Humanity had no other choice but to abandon the planet Earth. The Aratrum and the Oratio had been developed to take humanity to different planets, one going to Tau Ceti-E and the other going to Kepler-452. Only 15,000 out the 700 million that were selected were going to escape. The rest would have to stay behind on a planet ruled by monsters.

Those who were to be left behind were put in underground habitats. They would be safe in these habitats while the 15,000 looked for a new home.

* * *

_**Day of Evacuation**_

Dr Eiji Serizawa looked to his son Ishiro, who was married and had a son named Ren. In Eiji's hands was something he was going to take to the grave with Godzilla. It looked like a metal oxygen tank with a glass chamber that had a second capsule inside with two rods connected to the capsule. Inside was Micro-Oxygen, a chemical compound his father, Daisuke discovered during his experiments with oxygen. There was a large quantity of it.

Eiji had unintentionally created a weapon much more horrifying than the atom bomb and he was going to use it to kill Godzilla. The Micro-Oxygen in such large quantities would trigger a negative reaction to all materials known to man. If used in the air, it would wipe out any and all ecosystems in a matter of hours.

Ishiro was standing in front of his father with the gate just behind him. He knows what his father planned to do.

"Ishiro, move aside." Eiji said.

"Are you mad?!" Ishiro said. "Godzilla could kill you! And even if you activate it, what if it kills more than just Godzilla?! What about the planet?!"

"Please Ishiro, you must move aside." Eiji said.

He took a step forward, only for Ishiro to pull out a gun.

"You're not going out there." Ishiro said.

Eiji looked to his son. He has grown to a fine man with a beautiful wife and a proud son. He was glad to be a grandfather for once. He looked down, lowering his arms.

"Perhaps you're right..." Eiji said.

Ishiro puts the pistol back. He looked to his father. He couldn't imagine what was going through his father's head.

"Father..." Ishiro said.

Eiji suddenly smacked his son in the face with the device in hand. He pressed a button, causing the doors to open. He stepped through before pressing the button on the other side, closing the doors behind him. The locks on the doors bolted themselves in. The doors were shut.

_'Forgive me, my son. But I must do this.'_ Eiji thought.

He went up to the surface to find Godzilla roaring in triumph as the ships took off. He hoisted the device in his hand. He looked to the ships. He hoped that his good friend Daichi Tani was one of the people who were on those ships. Eiji thought about his wife who had died after giving birth to Ishiro. He thought about his grandfather who passed away. Tears came down as he thought about his friends and family, who he knew would never see him again or died long before he was about to go through with this. He couldn't hold back his sobbing. He choked on his sobs. He couldn't stop thinking about his grandson.

"Goodbye... old friend..." Eiji said. "Emiya... I'm coming to see you very soon... I'm coming... home..."

He pushed on the ends, making the rods pull the capsule apart. Suddenly, an explosion occurred. Large quantities of micro-oxygen went into the atmosphere and spread out like the plague, taking apart oxygen molecules. The wind carried the micro-oxygen towards Godzilla. Eiji began to suffocate. He looked his hand and watched it beginning to turn to dust. He thought of his wife as his body was slowly turning to dust. Only his clothes remained while his ashes went along with the wind.

Godzilla turned to the sound of the explosion. It didn't know what caused the explosion. But it didn't matter. What mattered was that his first task was complete. The humans have fled. It knew they would return but—no... something was wrong.

It began to suffocate all of a sudden. Something was wrong with the air. Godzilla felt its strength weakening. Godzilla looked as its body began to deteriorate at an accelerated pace. It's regenerative cells tried to keep the body maintained, but with no oxygen in the lungs or even any carbon dioxide keep the individual cells alive, Godzilla was inching closer to death.

In that moment, Godzilla realized what the humans had planned all along. They were going to kill him, even if it turns the planet into a wasteland.

Godzilla collapsed to the ground, its strength kept faltering due to exposure. The God of Destruction was now at the mercy of death. There was only thing Godzilla could do.

The pores of its skin began to eject pods from its body, launching high into the air before bursting in midair. The spores inside were carried on the winds. The Godzilla felt its strength fading. The body began to wilt. The spores could finish the work for Godzilla, and maybe even give the Earth a chance to recover from the use of this horrible weapon, even adapt to its conditions.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Let me go!" Ishiro said as men held him back.

"No! It's dangerous out there! The micro-oxygen has already gotten into the atmosphere!" One of the men said. "You'll kill us all!"

"You'll flood the whole compartment along with the underground habitat!" Another man said.

"He'll die!" Ishiro said.

"Sir," another man said. "He's dead already."

Ishiro stopped struggling. There was no way he was going out there. He fell on his knees.

"Take him away,"

Ishiro was taking away by armed guards. Ishiro knew his father like the back of his hand, yet this was... this was so sudden. His father sacrificed himself, just to kill Godzilla and to make sure that the Micro-Oxygen device was never to be used for the purpose of destruction ever again. He wished that things never turned out this way. He wished everything was different...

* * *

_**Out in the Sea...**_

Microscopic horseshoe crabs were swimming about in the water. Suddenly, the oxygen in the water suddenly changed. The oxygen in the water was starting to dissolve, but the crabs were fine. Their skin turned crimson red.

* * *

A/N: Now that we have reached the end of this chapter, I know you'll have questions to what is going on here and you might call me out on a few things that I have missed.

**Oxygen** **Destroyer vs Godzilla Earth**

Remember that plants need carbon dioxide and water, well good because I thought it would be more interesting to bring this up. The Godzilla in the trilogy is a plant-animal hybrid, so of course the Oxygen Destroyer could potentially do more damage to Godzilla. Remember that micro-oxygen can disintegrate living tissue in minutes or seconds and can go destroy the most sturdy of metals. Just saying. Now I haven't been paying attention to the timeline, but I can assume it wasn't used or something else. I don't know, you can tell me.

**Does this mean Destroyah is going to be in this?**

Yes, obviously, because obviously, Godzilla Earth needs a foe who is just as insanely powerful as he is. Also, it would make things a lot more interesting as both kaiju will fight 20,000 years later. This will also make things even more complicated for our characters, yes?

**Where's Minya?**

You'll see him in the next chapter, you watch.

**The people left behind**

I didn't like how they were taken into account, so they are getting attention.

If you have anything else you want to ask me, just go ahead an ask and I shall answer. Until then, stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 0-2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**0-2**

**The Rise of New Life, the Tribes, and the Destroyer**

Humanity has been studying the sole dorsal fin of Godzilla in an underground habitat under Hamamatsu for over a thousand years since they were left behind. Their studies led them to believe that the G-cells quickly divided faster than ever and had mutagenic properties that none ever knew about. They were like a cancer. The moment a single injury occurs, the cells rapidly divide to heal faster than ordinary cells, even to the point that new life could be sprung from these injuries. The cells were also highly durable and gave off electromagnetic readings.

The humans realized that they could use these G-Cells as a means to adapt to the changing surface. Apparently, Godzilla's body had spread spores across the globe, carrying his cells that began terraforming the planet and changing it so that it bore Godzilla's characteristics, which were that of both fauna and flora. The plants and the water were toxic and the air was poisonous. The only way these people were going to survive was to integrate Godzilla's cells into a series of genetic clones and onto themselves.

The result was a human being that was more physically powerful and had a much longer lifespan. These beings were known as the Gojira clan. The Gojira clan have the same characteristics as Godzilla, regeneration, enhanced strength, a plant-animal physiology, and the ability to fire their own atomic breaths. They were sent up to test their abilities to survive. The results were astounding. The hybrids could easily live on this planet far better than any other creature could. The scientists bred more of the Gojira clan and sent them above world before deciding to incorporate Godzilla's DNA into volunteers who would leave to the surface and ensure that humanity would live on the surface of the planet.

* * *

The augmented humans and the Gojira clan left the underground Hamamatsu habitat and established the Gojira Tribe in the former Kanagawa Prefecture, making use of the abandoned buildings on the surface while setting up countless villages and underground settlements. The Gojira Tribe was ruled by the Gojira Clan itself with its head being the sovereign of the Gojira tribe. The Gojira Clan have the ability to transform into a Godzilla-like creature, albeit less chunky and more agile, which they named the Raijin. All it would take to trigger this ability was some form of self injury.

For the next 19,000 years, the Gojira Tribe sought to expand and so they expanded their territory through conquest. As the years had passed, they learned to create weapons from the Godzilla subspecies that were prevalent within their territory. The tribe worshipped Godzilla, calling him Gojira, the God of Destruction. They spun many tales about Gojira, some about his origins, some that maybe true, and some stories served as prophecies. For thousands of years they continued to expand into the Kanagawa prefecture while facing other tribes that had arisen like the barbaric Anguira Tribe and the master hunters known as the Rodanian Tribe of master archers and hunters.

Then they met the Houtua, a tribe that had been living underground. The Houtua worshipped their own gods. Unlike the Gojira, who worshipped Godzilla, who was referred to as Gojira, the Houtua worship Mothra and Battra, divine moths that speak through priests and priestesses picked by the moths. The Houtua are connected to each other through a network of connected thoughts.

The Gojira and the Houtua had a love-hate relationship, primarily due to differences that are distinct to one another. One tribe is militaristic and the other is one of peace. They both had different religions, different cultures, different backgrounds, physiological differences, and even differences in ideologies.

Of course, there was one enemy that the Gojira feared the most as did any tribe that lived in the former Kanagawa Prefecture.

And this enemy was a hostile species known as the Destroyers.

They were a relentless species. They sought only destruction. They slaughter without regard. They kill without remorse. They feel nothing but the desire to destroy whatever they care little about. Everything they do brings death to all. Even a single breath from them cleaves a path of death.

But worst of all, they had the ability to unite as one, merging into powerful beings until they merge into a single entity. An entity that can rival Godzilla.

And it was called "The Destroyer."

And when the Destroyer came forth, the darkest hour for the Gojira tribe came forth.

* * *

_**The Day of Destruction**_

A little boy was hiding in a cave far from the shelters. He was shaking with fear. The boy had a small tail and small dorsal fins. He had slightly dark skin. He had fangs in his mouth. He had azure blue eyes. The boy watched as many Raijin fought the Destroyer. One by one, the Raijin fell to the demon. But one Raijin stood above the rest. That Raijin was the boy's father. He had organized a defense line, but now it was just him and the Destroyer, face to face. The battle was not in the favor of the Raijin who faced the demonic beast.

The Raijin tackled the Destroyer with its shoulders and rolled forward, slamming the tail down on the Destroyer. The Destroyer caught the Raijin's tail before throwing the Raijin over its head. The Raijin was thrown back a large distance. The satanic beast screeched. It spread its bat-like wings as the floral pattern on its chest opened up. A pink ray of light shot out from the creature's chest. It ran straight for the Raijin that was getting up.

As soon as the Raijin got back up, it was hit by the beam. The Raijin roared in pain as it was knocked back with incredible force. A huge hole was in its chest. The Raijin couldn't move with all the pain that shot up in its body. The Destroyer screeched with a lower pitch, signifying it's victory over its adversary. The creature moved towards the Raijin, feeling the need to finish it off, as the Raijin possess extreme regenerative abilities. The hole was beginning to patch itself up.

The boy could only look with tears in his eyes. He wanted to go out there, but his body wouldn't move. He was scared. He didn't know what to do.

The Destroyer looked upon its crippled foe, it rose its tail, pincers ready to crush the Raijin's beating heart. But then spores came raining from the sky. They entered the ground below and vanished. The ground suddenly shook. The Destroyer looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the quakes. Vines suddenly shoot out from the ground and wrap around the Destroyer's body, squeezing its throat and restraining its limbs. A giant plant like beast emerged from the ground. It's head looked like a Mosasaur with tusks. It had four stubby root legs in the ground. It bellowed a deep roar that was akin to Godzilla. The eyes were without pupils. It was about 300 meters tall and had a bioluminescent body. The moss glowed all over the head and torso.

The Destroyer turned to the giant plant-like behemoth. The Destroyer suddenly splits itself apart. A swarm of 40 meter Destroyers surrounded the behemoth. They all had six legs with spike pointed arms coming out from the back. They all swarmed the behemoth and attacked with their arms, hoping on penetrating the skin. The Destroyers managed to punch holes as the behemoth tried to shake them off. The vines came and bit on the Destroyers before throwing them off the plant beast. The behemoth unleashed a swirl of vines against them. The Destroyers backed away from the swirling vines.

The Destroyers merged back into their singular satanic form. The Destroyer breathed its ray of death down upon the behemoth. Parts of the behemoth were dissolving fast, but it regenerated faster. The plant beast swung its head down like a battle axe after opening its mouth, revealing a maw of teeth. The Destroyer spread its bat wings as it tried to fly away, but the beast caught the Destroyer in its jaws. A pink ray from the Destroyer's mouth blasted through the back of the plant beast's head, knocking it back.

The Destroyer screeched. It opened its wings and opened the pattern on its chest. The chest was lighting up. Air was being sucked into a cavity in the chest. The Raijin that was regenerating got back up. The dorsal fins were lighting up with electrical pulses. A sphere of electricity surged forwards the mouth as air was being sucked in. The Destroyer quickly turned around, sensing the energy buildup behind it. Two streams fired at the same time, colliding into each other. The blue beam was being overpowered by the pink beam.

By then, it was too late.

The pink beam blasted through and slammed into the Raijin instantly. A huge explosion bursts forth, engulfing everything in flames.

The boy's eyes widened, irises and pupils shrunk to the size of a fly.

"Papa?" The boy asked.

There was nothing but smoke. He looked, waiting for a sign of some kind.

The smoke was beginning to clear.

What stood in the smoke was the Destroyer.

He saw smoke to the right. He looked to no longer see the Raijin.

It was gone.

Dread rose in the child. The boy's breathing heightened. His heart pounded heavily.

"Papa... papa... papa..." the boy said.

He stopped.

The Destroyer was looking at him. It knows he's here. The Destroyer looked to the boy and smiled with a sinister look. He could hear it chuckle with a series of low pitched screeches. Tears came down from the boy as he felt fear and sadness in him.

This was it. He was going to die.

This was the end.

Suddenly, there was a huge flash of blue along with a thundering sound. There was a silhouette. The Destroyer turned around, looking to where the flash came from. Then, like a lightning bolt, a blue beam of light shot towards the Destroyer, hitting it in the chest with a mighty explosion.

The Destroyer was knocked back from a blast. It still stood on its feet. It vomits it's own blood onto the ground below. It spreads its wings and screeched. A lightning bolt came down from the storm clouds above, revealing a figure. It was bigger and chunkier than a Raijin.

The boy's eyes widened and shrunk as he gazed at that moment. Out from the shadows was a creature the boy thought was a myth, a legend. A creature from a fairytale his mother used to tell him.

It was Gojira, the God of Destruction.

Gojira has listened the plight of his people and he has delivered his answer.

Another flash from the God.

He reared back as a bubble of electricity gathered to its mouth and shot a powerful energy stream like an arrow of light.

The Destroyer was hit with the God's divine thunderbolt. The Destroyer staggered before recovering its footing. The Destroyer screeched as it created an energy blade from its horn and swung it. Blue energy gathered to Gojira's tail. Gojira quickly turned and swung its tail to meet the attack head on. The blade and the tail clashed with each other, creating massive sparks. A powerful shockwave rocked the cave he was in.

The two titans began to exchange blows. The Destroyer jumped back and took flight. The Destroyer slams its body against Gojira, knocking Gojira down. The Destroyer grabbed Gojira with its pincer tail and began to drag the God. It went up into the sky and took Gojira higher into the air. The Destroyer took the God up to the Stratosphere. The Destroyer released Gojira, making it plummet from the stratosphere. The God fell from the sky and slammed into the earth.

A huge shockwave rocked the cave. The boy saw the dastardly pink ray come down and hit Gojira, creating a massive explosion. The boy shielded his eyes as the ground shook. He hung on for dear life. After the shaking stopped, he looked to see the Destroyer coming down. The Destroyer towered over Gojira, who had some form of corrosion over his chest that was slowly regenerating. Gojira fires a blast at the Destroyer, blasting it in the face. Gojira got up and delivered a series of claw swipes against the Destroyer before tackling it.

The Destroyer brought its laser horn blade forth. The Destroyer swung its head, swinging the blade down. The blade came into contact with the impregnable shield of Gojira. But to Gojira's surprise, the blade slashed through the the shield and cuts into Gojira's flesh. Gojira staggered as blood fell to the ground. The Destroyer jumped over Gojira and got behind the God of Destruction.

The Destroyer grabs onto the dorsal fins of Gojira and ripped them off. Gojira turned around and fired his powerful breath. The Destroyer took the beam head on and survived it. The Destroyer fires a point blank range blast from its chest, hitting Gojira. Gojira was hit with incredible knock back and fell down on its back. Gojira writhed in pain as the Destroyer came closer, inching towards the kill.

Suddenly, energy beams hit the demonic kaiju. The demon screeched and looked to where the beams came from.

From afar were two giant moths. One colored white and the other being colored black. The white moth had brightly colored wings while the black moth had dark colored wings.

It was them. The Houtua deities, Mothra and Battra. They came to help.

Mothra shedded golden scales from her wings as the two moths flew closely together. The Destroyer fires its deadly rays. The rays came into contact with the scales, where the beam suddenly turns back to its master and hitting the Destroyer instead. A beam blasted its shoulder off. The Destroyer screeched in pain and anger. It hissed at the moths. But then it chuckled.

The Destroyer suddenly broke down, disappearing before the moths. The moths stopped and were stunned by the disappearance of the Destroyer. Mothra looked around and saw devastation all around her. Battra looked to the injured Gojira that was regenerating.

* * *

The boy was looking for his father. He cried out to his father multiple times in the rain. He kept looking and looking, jumping from one tree to another. He saw the Raijin and desperately went over to it. He had tears in his eyes. He rubbed the scaly skin of the Raijin with his head.

"It's gone papa! We're saved!" The boy said.

...

"Papa?" The boy asked. "Wake up papa... we... we won..."

The Raijin didn't respond. He shook the body.

"Papa... papa!" The boy said. "Wake up Papa! Wake up!"

No response... there was no response.

"Lord Minya!" A voice roared out.

A 25 year old man with a hunched back came in. His arms were freakishly huge. He had only three fingers in each big hand. The man had darkened hair and yellow eyes. The man went over to the boy.

"My lord! You're ok! Thank Gojira I found you!" The man said. "You almost gave me a heart attack my young lord!"

"Orga? Why is papa not moving?" The boy called Minya asked.

"What?" The man called Orga muttered.

He looked to the Raijin. His eyes widened. He knew that scar over the forehead any day of the week. It was...

"No... not lord Dagon..." Orga muttered. "My lord... your father... he... there's... I..."

He didn't want to say it. He knew the words would do too much harm to the boy's heart. He couldn't lie to the boy either. He stayed silent, looking to the ground unable to give the boy an answer. He looked to the boy to see absolute shock on the boy's face. The boy backed away, looking to the Raijin and then back to Orga, shaking his head.

"No... he can't be..." Minya said. "It can't be true. He's alive, isn't he? Papa has to be alive, right?"

"My lord..." Orga said with a following silence.

"He can't be gone... he can't be gone... I... I..." Minya stuttered.

His face contorted to rage. His hands turned into fists and he clenched his teeth. He roared as he turned away in anger before dashing off. Orga went after the boy and was quick to get both arms around the boy and held him tightly as the boy began to struggle.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! IT KILLED PAPA! IT KILLED MY PEOPLE! LET ME GO!" Minya roared. "I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM! DAMN THE DESTROYER! DAMN HIM ALL THE WAY TO HELL!"

"Minya no!" Orga said. "I can't let you go! Not at a time like this!"

"LET ME GO ORGA! I HAVE TO AVENGE THEM! LET ME GO!" Minya said. "IM ORDERING YOU TO LET ME GO!"

"I will not! Not until you calm down!" Orga said.

A sudden burst of energy cane forth from the boy, sending the man flying. Orga's back slammed into a tree. The boy ran off into the forest.

Minya ignored Orga's voice and just kept running away. The boy kept running and running in the forest nonstop. He kept running until his legs could take no more. The boy tripped and slammed into the ground face first. He got back up and sat by a tree, curling up in a ball before he began to sob alone. His tail curled to his feet.

* * *

Orga grunted out of anger. Soldiers in tribal clothing and battle armor made of scales came in wearing hats that were in the shape of Godzilla's head.

"Captain Orga, where is lord Minya?" One of the soldiers asked.

"He went into the forest! Find him! We have to bring him back to the village!" Orga said.

A scream of agony came from the Raijin. The soldiers looked to the beast.

"Lord Dagon..." Orga said.

The Raijin began to stand up, but fell on its belly. The Raijin tried to stand, but it was fruitless. The moths picked up the Raijin and carried it up. The moths gently place the Raijin down in front of the boy.

The soldiers headed in that direction with Orga in the lead.

* * *

Mothra looked to the boy. She never felt such sadness from the boy. He was scared, confused, and now he was in pain. Mothra looked at the boy one last time before leaving with Battra, her mate and counterpart.

* * *

Godzilla got back up and began to look around. He was shocked by this devastation. That monster he fought... it did all of this. It was a threat to the planet. A threat that had to be killed. But how? That thing was unlike anything he had fought before. That damned moth was one thing but whatever that monster was, it almost had its way with him. He had to recover and later get stronger.

But something was bothering him. He turned to this disturbance to see the Raijin and a boy walking near it.

* * *

"Papa?" Minya asked.

_"My son..."_ a voice spoke to the boy.

"Papa..." Minya said. "Where are you?"

_"I'm right here..."_ his father said. _"Listen to the sound of my voice... I do not have much time left to stay here..."_

The boy felt arrows hitting his chest. They were invisible and they struck true. His father was slowly dying. He was going to leave this world for the afterlife in a place called Mihara. It is there, in that place, where the souls of the dead go to rest in everlasting peace. The boy stood steadfast.

_"The Houtua Priestess spoke of a prophecy to me when I visited the Houtua... she told me that a horrible evil will come to destroy us all... that the Destroyer would come to bring death, terror, and chaos upon this world..."_ Dagon said. _"She said that only one of our clan was going to survive while all of us would die... I was a fool to disregard her warning... it is my fault that you must carry a burden you were not ready for..."_

"P-Papa..." Minya said as a sob escaped his throat.

_"You must be strong my son, for that was not the end of her tale..."_ Dagon said. _"She also said that the Exiles would return from their journey across the stars..."_

"The Exiles?" Minya asked.

_"Yes... from the stories your mother spoke to you about when you were a baby..."_ Dagon said. _"And from when we talked after you wanted to look at the stars at night..."_

Minya makes mind went back to that day.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Minya and his father, Dagon, were looking at the stars from a cliff. Dagon had darkened skin that was slightly darker than Minya's skin. He had fangs, a long tail, mighty looking dorsal fins, and wore a cloth over his chest and another cloth at his waist. His hair was dark and his eyes were blue. He had a muscular build.

"Papa, will we ever be able to reach the stars?" Minya asked.

"I wish we could." Dagon said. "Maybe we'll find the old Exiled Ones who left our ancestors behind thousands of years ago."

"Really papa?" Minya asked.

"Yes." Dagon said. "Your mother told you why they left, didn't she?"

"It was Gojira, wasn't it?" Minya asked.

"She really did tell you... your mother is something." Dagon said.

Dagon stood up and pulled his sword out. He puts his sword into the ground.

"Yes, the Exiled Ones left because of Gojira. She told you all about them, didn't she?" Dagon asked.

"Yeah, they had mighty weapons, but not as mighty as Gojira, right?" Minya asked.

"True, but she never said that the Exiled Ones were actually building a weapon that could fight Gojira." Dagon said. "This weapon was being built in the image of Gojira. For if their weapons could not kill Gojira, then only a being just as strong as Gojira can defeat him."

"But he's invincible!" Minya retorted.

"Not necessarily." Dagon said. "One of his fins was broken off by the Houtua Goddess, Mothra."

"That can't be true..."

"Oh but it is." Dagon said. "It is the only time he was ever injured. And that fin is what created our ancestors."

"Really?!" Minya said.

"Yes." Dagon said. "As for the mighty weapon, it was ready to fight, but it did not move."

"Why?" Minya asked.

"Because it had no soul." Dagon said. "These Bilusaludo who lived with our ancestors... they preferred logic over faith and emotion and believe that great power and great efficiency is the answer to everything. But oh how they were wrong in that."

"How so?" Minya asked.

"It takes more than power and efficiency. The heart is just as important. Compassion is just as essential as power and efficiency." Dagon said. "To wield such power is to have compassion. Remember that my son. You mustn't always rely on logic. You must do what your heart tells you to do, even if it brings you to death."

"Wow..." Minya said. "So they left because their mighty weapon couldn't fight."

"Exactly, thus they had no choice but to leave." Dagon said. "They left because of their fear of Gojira. They feared him my son, fear dominated their minds."

"Then what about Gojira?" Minya asked.

"Gojira... well, he is like us, a being born of this Earth along with all the animals and plants. This Earth is home to all that has lived and died on this planet. All who are born on this Earth are simply a part of the Earth." Dagon said. "Gojira was enraged by what our ancestors did to the Earth. In his anger and quest to restore the Earth back to its natural beauty, he cleaved a path of destruction. He thought of our ancestors as parasites. He forced them off the Earth and claimed it as his own. But in his rage, he had forgotten about the most sacred aspect of our world and left it on the ruins of civilization. We, who found it, are just men: not Exiles, not Kaiju, just men."

"Wow..." Minya said.

"Remember that Gojira is your God, Minya. Never forget that." Dagon said. "The secret of life has carried a mystery that has yet to be solved. You must learn the riddle, Minya, you must learn discipline of the riddle. For there is nothing that you can trust in this world. Not logic, not faith..."

Dagon tapped his son's chest.

"**That** you can trust." He finished.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Minya looked at his father.

_"You must enlist their aid... you must get them to fight alongside you... to fight alongside our people..."_ Dagon said._ "Only with the combined might of the Exiles, our people, you, and Gojira can slay the Destroyer..."_

Doubt went into Minya's head.

"But what if they don't listen? What if they don't care? What about Gojira? What if he tries to kill them?" Minya asked. "Why does it have to be me?"

_"Son, remember what I told you."_ Dagon said. _"You must believe... believe in yourself... trust your instincts and whatever your heart tells you..."_

"But why me?!" Minya asked. "Why does it have to be me?!"

_"Minya... I believe in you... your mother believes in you... Orga believes in you... you must... you must do it... the Earth... depends on it... and... so does... our... people..."_

The Raijin's breathed its last and shuts its eyes. Minya looked frantic. He rushed to his father and clings onto it.

"PAPA! PAPA! DON'T GO!" Minya pleaded. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! PAPA! PAPA!"

He cried as Orga and his men came to find Minya mourning. The boy continued to cry as the men stood by.

"Go, I shall console him." Orga said. "Prepare to bury the dead."

The men leave and Orga went over to the boy, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder as he cried. The boy hugged Orga. He returned the hug as the boy mourned. Orga looked to Gojira, who was standing there, watching them. He watched the God turn away, leaving them be.

A/N: And so ends the second part and final part of Act 0. Now then...

**Gojira Clan**

Let's be honest, being underground would inevitably go to hell at some point and the surface was in no way a gentle place. And after studying Godzilla's physiology through its dorsal fin, they had the idea of making human-kaiju hybrids to go up to the surface and help humanity start anew on the surface and augmented some volunteers with G-Cells to go with the clones.

I looked up something about Godzilla humanoids and Shin Godzilla had this concept shown right at the end with these Godzilla like humanoids on its tail. It was fascinating given the fact that Shin Godzilla continues to evolve, even when it considered becoming a humanoid creature as the next phase of its evolution.

Now of course I think I might have gotten a bit too far with their development by giving the ability to just do the Attack on Titan transformation thing (if you don't know what I'm talking about, go see Attack on Titan), only instead of becoming a Titan, the end result is a Godzillasaurus that resembles Godzilla to an extent.

**Minya**

Minya was... an interesting concept for me. I mean, yes, given the context of the idea, I was surprised I came up with it. Basically, a half-human half-Godzilla boy ends up as the sole survivor of a clan nearly wiped out by a freaking mutated horseshoe crab and is traumatized by all the death and destruction.

But hey, he's got a hunchback for a guardian.

**Orga**

He loyal, kind, and would protect his tiny lord with his life for it is his sworn duty to do so.

**Minya's Mom**

You've seen his dad, but what about his mom? What could have possibly happened to Minya's mom? More importantly, who **is** his mom?

**Dagon**

Ok, I may have been a bit careless with Dagon. I wasn't sure how to develop his character until the words came to me. Still, the guy had some faults. I couldn't blame him for not believing in superstitions coming from a tribe that worship divine moths.

**Gojira/Houtua Relationship **

They just have this love-hate relationship with each other, primarily due to the aforementioned reasons throughout the chapter.

**Biollante **

You'd think she'd be somewhat connected to the Gojira clan for some reason given her appearance in the battle with Destroyah.

**Destroyah vs Godzilla**

Now this was an interesting encounter. Not once, but twice has Godzilla been faced with a monster that he can't beat by sheer brute force alone. No matter how many times he tried to fight Destroyah, the guy just takes it and whacks back with a vengeance.

**Mothra and Battra**

Yes, they're thing now y'all. Don't judge me...

**The other tribes**

I thought adding more tribes would make things a bit interesting and we got fierce barbarians and master huntsmen.

**The Gojira Tribe and Godzilla**

I couldn't help but think that maybe the Gojira tribe would see Godzilla as their god (mostly because of their physiology and respect for nature) would be a nice way to start them off.


	3. Chapter 1-1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**1-1**

**The Exiles Return**

Minya, now looking like a 14 year old boy, was making his rounds across the underground village along with Orga, who looked to be 39 years old. Minya's dorsal fins and tail grew out and now he was king of the Gojira Tribe. He was carrying his father's sword with him. He had become the king of the tribe.

Minya has many responsibilities as leader of the tribe. He had to make sure his people were well protected, had enough food for the upcoming winter, and that they were in high spirits. As his father's son, he had to make sure the tribe was well maintained. He ordered his armies to construct camps and towers to watch over the territories of his tribe.

Of course, as he was the last remaining clan member, he obviously needed a wife. There were women in the tribe that he could take as a wife. But he has never known the touch of a girl. He wanted to wait a little while longer before deciding to get married. Of course, the Gojira clan has been known to take pieces of themselves off, as the healing factor they possess could allow them to create their own cell-divided children, but at his age, it would be too soon for that. Nonetheless, offspring of the clan was a necessity to keep the clan alive. Without children of his own, the clan would die out along with him.

The words of his father were immortal. They could never leave his mind. The Exiled Ones who have left this world... it was only a matter of time until then.

"My lord, you seem troubled." Orga said.

"Wha—? Oh. No it's nothing really." Minya said. "It's just... my father... I... I couldn't forget about his words."

"Do you wish to pay your respects to him?" Orga asked. "Besides, you do it at the end of your rounds in the village anyway."

His friend was right. At the end of his rounds around the village, he would go through a tunnel that lead to a cliff that had graves sitting there. Among the graves was the grave of his father.

"Yes, lets go." Minya said.

Minya and Orga took a u-turn before making a right and a left. They went through a tunnel that goes up. They got to the surface where graves were put on the cliff in front of them. The Gojira language was written in scratches and spoken in a tribal dialect. On one of those graves was a name.

**Dagon**

Minya went to the grave and kneeled. He took the sword and placed it down.

"All is well father. The tribe will have enough food to carry through the winter. My people will not starve and they will be safe." Minya said. "The barbarians dare not to invade our lands, knowing full well of the strength of my armies. The Rodanians dare not to trespass our territory to hunt the beasts in our lands. Should anyone dare seek our destruction, my armies are at the ready. They will fight to the death in order to preserve our ways."

He looked beyond the cliff. He saw a giant rose standing at the foot of the mountain. The rose that stood there was the Rose of Woe, a rose that lives a miserable existence. Deprived of company and comfort, it could only let off sounds of its many woes. But should the Rose of Woe be disturbed, it turns into a beast with an unrelenting wrath.

He looked beyond the mountain. He looked to the mountain pass and the below forests. The planet looked beautiful. It was serene, calm, devoid of chaos. And yet, it became that way when the Exiles fled and his ancestors hid from Gojira's wrath.

Minya closed his eyes, brought his tail around his knees, and began to meditate. Orga watched as the boy meditated. He remembered standing on this cliff with the boy's father.

* * *

**_Flashback _**

Orga and Dagon stood over the cliff. Dagon placed his sword down into the ground.

"Breathtaking view, isn't it Orga?" Dagon asked.

"It certainly is." Orga said. "No wonder your son loves this spot."

"Yes, he's the type who likes to see whole world." Dagon said. "But if our ancestors are right about one thing, this isn't even the whole world."

"It isn't?" Orga asked, turning his head in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well... that is something the Hidden and the Exiles know more than we do." Dagon said. "I know that beyond this land is a sea of blue and beyond the blue sky is a world of pitch black darkness."

"A sea of blue and a world of pure darkness?" Orga asked.

"They called the sea of blue 'the Ocean' and the pitch black depths above the sky 'Space.'" Dagon said. "I hope we can find them both and touch them with our own hands, to go where they went and go to where they did not go."

Orga chuckled at the king's ambition.

"Ambitious, are we?" Orga asked.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Orga puffed air out of his chest. Those were good times indeed.

Minya suddenly stood up, grabbing his sword. Orga caught this.

"My lord, what is—?"

Minya raised a hand.

"A disturbance... there is a—"

A loud roar was heard from a distance as a blue beam of light shot up to the sky.

"Gojira's thunderbolt..." Orga said. "But why aimed at the sky?"

Minya looked with renewed steadiness. He turned to Orga.

"Orga, organize a force and have it ready to mobilize." Minya said. "I'm going to where the bolt was headed and circle around alone."

"Alone? But you'll be vulnerable—"

"That's an order. The second our outposts relay any visual confirmation of anything coming down from the sky, mobilize immediately." Minya said. "I'll be fine."

"My lord, I insist that you take me with you!" Orga said. "As captain of the guard, I must ensure your safety as well as the safety of our tribe! I will not lose another king!"

Minya paused. He sighed before putting his hand on Orga's shoulders.

"Orga... I know I'm not as strong as my father." Minya said. "You know of my mother, don't you?"

"Why yes... I do remember. Lady Erika was a sweet and passionate woman whom your father married." Orga said. "Though she was a member of the Houtua, that did not stop your father from having her as his wife."

That was correct. His mother was from the Houtua tribe. Though the Gojira and Houtua were on a love-hate relationship, his father was either totally oblivious or showed any regard about the differences that were so visible. His mother was beautiful. Minya's father fell to her charms. She taught Dagon the ways of her people and Dagon returned the favor. Orga was there to see Erika give birth to Minya.

"Yeah... she was from the Houtua while my father was from the Gojira..." Minya said. "I've carried the blood of both in me."

Minya knew of his Houtuan heritage. He had whitish hair that becomes black at the ends of every strand. He had the antennae that extended from his hair. He had the ornate white marks on his arms, legs, back, and face. The marks on his face were below the eyes, around the cheeks, and three dots on the forehead. The scales the Houtua secrete through their skin and the Houtua's acute mental abilities had yet to manifest. These golden scales make them impervious to poison, disease, and could be used as medicine. The mental abilities of the Houtua allowed them to communicate through their own minds and allow them to connect with their hearts and minds. Those were the only traits Minya didn't show.

The Gojira are one with nature through a symbiotic relationship. This allows them to detect disturbances on the planet and know when there is danger nearby.

"I'll be fine, trust me." Minya said. "Just follow my orders."

"Alright then, I'll organize a force immediately." Orga said. "Good hunting, my lord."

Minya took his sword and whistled. A draconic creature came down to the boy. It had two red eyes, a long neck and long wings. This was a Wyvern, a creature related to Gojira. Minya pets the Wyvern.

"Take good care of Odo." Orga said.

"I will, Orga." Minya said before mounting the Wyvern. "Odo, up."

The Wyvern roared before it took to the sky.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Up in space was the Aratrum. Inside it's hangar bays were landing ships ready to launch with supplies, armaments, and personnel. In one of these ships was Captain Haruo Sakaki, a 24 year old Japanese man. He had been waiting for this moment ever since the day his parents died during the evacuation of Earth. They were killed when a ship that took off got shot down. It crashed into a group of buses that were heading to one of the ships that hadn't launched yet.

He wanted revenge against Godzilla and now the chance was there. He had a plan and the Central Committee has approved it. The plan revolved from the data he had gathered on Godzilla. From all the data he had gathered on Godzilla thanks to some help, Godzilla's invincibility came from a shield generated by an organ that generates and amplifies electromagnetic charges that can either cause an EMP blast or create an electromagnetic force field that deflects damage on impact. Once the shield is activated, the organ's location could be found the moment it activates. Not only that, but he noted that the shield makes a noise that can be exploited as soon as the shield activates. Once the noise had been recorded, isolated, and played back again, they'll know when the shield will collapse and reactivate.

If the organ were to be disabled or destroyed within that time frame, the shield would no longer function, leaving the monster vulnerable to damage until the organ regenerates itself. All that would be needed to destroy Godzilla from that point onward was to cause an overload of electromagnetic energy by injecting EMP probes into Godzilla. Once the probes has been deployed, they will release an EMP within Godzilla. The EMPs from the probes would theoretically cause a chain reaction, causing a huge build up in electromagnetic energy to the point where Godzilla would theoretically explode.

All he needed was 600 men going down to surface with him, divided into four companies under the command of Colonel Eliott Leland, a 32 year old British male. All the companies except for from Company A will prepare for battle against Godzilla in the Tanzawa Forest in what was once Japan, as Company A will set up a base of operations. Haruo was accompanying Company A, but with handcuffs on him since he is on parole.

The Landing Ships launched from the hangars of the Aratrum and began to descend to the planet surface. As the ship was heading down, Haruo had a number of things on his mind now that he could think about something else other than Godzilla. If he remembered correctly, only 15,000 out of the 700 million left the Earth while the rest had been stuck with Godzilla, and taking into account that 10,000 years had passed, he couldn't help but wonder if the rest of humanity managed to hide from Godzilla. If they managed to elude Godzilla, then maybe after Godzilla is killed, he could find those people.

Secondly, he thought about the Kaiju down below. Godzilla couldn't have been the only monster alive after 10,000 years went by. Surely there had to be other Kaiju. Godzilla wouldn't slaughter so many monsters across the world after driving humanity out. Then again, 10,000 years is a long time and anything could have happened in that time.

Thirdly, there was the Earth itself. The environment had changed considerably. The atmosphere was filled with metal particles in the air, making the air poisonous. Then there was the fog. There was a lot of fog. The plants and fauna could have rapidly changed in 10,000 years.

Lastly, there was humanity's future. What was going to happen after Godzilla was defeated? Yes, humanity will be able to settle down on Earth once again, but that may not be guaranteed. The planet itself had a poisonous atmosphere. They were going to need terraforming equipment to completely make the air breathable again. That and they'll have to find resources and materials needed to rebuild. And then there was the rest of the planet. They had to expand to the whole planet. It could take many years, possibly centuries to start over or rebuild for that matter. And the people who were left behind and could be in hiding could have been isolated for so long.

All of things were in his head. Hopefully, he'll find the answers out himself and see if humanity can live on the planet once more.

* * *

**_On the surface..._**

Minya was flying over the area where he saw that blue beam of energy.

"Well Odo, do you see anything?" Minya asked.

The Wyvern shook its head.

"I see then... alright then, lets turn back." Minya said.

Before he could do that however, he felt a presence coming down from the sky.

"Dive into the forest!" Minya said.

The Wyvern was understandably confused, but now wasn't the time for it.

"I said dive! Hurry!" Minya said.

Odo quickly dived down towards the forest. The Wyvern pulls up as it flew over the deck. It angled its wings up, reducing speed. The Wyvern lands on solid ground. The wings fold in. Minya looked up. He saw strange objects coming down.

_'Could it be the Exiles?'_ Minya thought. _'If it is them, then maybe I'll know if the stories about them are true after all...'_

He remembered his father telling him about their culture. They used technology based on inorganic materials and substances, the very antithesis to the Gojira tribe's culture that centered around the symbiotic relationship with nature.

He felt a sense of familiarity with the flying objects.

Then it came to him.

"The arks... the Exiles!" Minya said to himself. "They came back!"

At last, the Exiled Ones had return. But now was not the time to celebrate. He had to confirm their intentions. But question was how was he going to communicate with them?

* * *

**Landing Ship**

Leland, Metphies and Rilu-elu Belu-be were piloting the ship as it was hovering over the old Tanzawa pass. According to Haruo's plan, Godzilla will be lured into a trap set up by the engineers in Company D. Upon being sighted, Companies B and C will fire on Godzilla with the Multipodal Batteries to force Godzilla into activating its invisible shield and lure it into the Tanzawa Pass. And with the sensors onboard, they'll have the location of the amplifier organ and the noise for when the shield activates. After Godzilla is trapped, All companies will fire at the organ generating the shield after it collapses. After the organ is dealt with, the Powered Suits, armed with EMP probes will end it.

**SCREECH!**

"What the hell?" Rilu-elu said.

"We must have hit something." Metphies said. "It doesn't matter though. It hasn't impaired our systems, so we should be fine."

There was clearing just up ahead. The Landing Ships in Company A landed in the clearing.

"Alright, begin unloading." Leland said. "Clocks ticking."

* * *

**_In the Forest..._**

Minya kept going deep into the forest. He stopped his Wyvern and got off. He placed a hand on the Wyvern.

"Odo, I want you to head back." Minya said. "Find Orga and lead his men here."

The Wyvern gave off grunts of worry.

"I'll be fine, just lead them here." Minya said.

The Wyvern nodded. The Wyvern turned and flew up into the other direction. Minya proceeded on foot. He knew these words are treacherous. Within these woods are insects that were big as a man. Creatures like the Kamacuras and the Kumonga. The Anguira would often send small raiding teams into the forest to hunt for food, bringing their hounds with them. The Rodanians would also venture here. The Anguira were experts in going through impeding terrain thanks to the strength in their legs and arms and the ability to roll around. The Rodanians bear the wings of Rodan, allowing them to fly wherever they please.

The Wyverns in the forest are wild. They attack without warning and at moments of weakness. The Goro also wander in these parts. Giant reptilian beasts known for their brute strength and kicking power. The Varan have said to come out and attack from the shadows and quickly retreat. All the creatures his father encountered in this lush forest of the wild are creatures that he be wary of, lest death come for him.

He kept walking on foot, cutting through the bushes ahead with his sword. He looked around. No territorial markings. No scent. All was good.

He heard voices up ahead. He quickly hid in the bushes. He peeked out. He saw people wearing strange clothes and domes over their heads.

* * *

Environmental Biologist Major Martin Lazzari was looking at the trees. They certainly looked different from any tree he had seen in his life. He thought of taking a sample off from a leaf. He stopped, and so did the investigative team. He tried to cut one with a knife, but it broke on contact. He turned to the others to see his assistant, John Emerson, was about to touch one of the leaves.

"John!" Lazzari said.

"Uh—! Sir?" John stuttered.

"I wouldn't touch that leaf..." Lazzari said. "These leaves seem metallic and the blades have really sharp edges. They'll tear into your suit in seconds."

"O-Oh... I didn't mean to—"

"I know. I know." Lazzari said.

He pulled out a laser.

"It will take some time to get a sample off this leaf." Lazzari said.

"How long?" Haruo asked.

"About... twenty to thirty seconds." Lazzari said. "I just hope this leaf doesn't catch fire or isn't too sturdy for the laser."

"I hope so too... I feel like someone or something is watching us..." Haruo said.

"Hm... I'll keep that in mind." Lazzari said.

He turned to the plant and fired up the laser cutter. The laser touches the leaf, causing tiny sparks to come off. Haruo still couldn't get the feeling away from him. Watching over him was 19 year old sergeant Yuko Tani. She was the granddaughter of Haruo's adoptive grandfather. She pulled Haruo aside from the others while the soldiers spread out and watched their surroundings.

"Yuko,"

"Yes Captain?" Yuko responded.

"Yuko, you don't have to call me by rank." Haruo said. "More importantly, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Yuko was silent and looked away for a moment.

"Cap—Haruo, do you know why I joined you on this mission?" Yuko asked.

"It's because of the old man, isn't it?" Haruo asked.

Yuko, again, went silent. She turned away from him.

"The Central Committee said that all the bombs were taken out of the Landing Ship you hijacked. But I know for a fact that they didn't remove all of them." Yuko said. "Maybe the Central Committee must have triggered the explosives to reduce the amount of elderly on the—"

"The Central Committee isn't _that_ corrupt!" Haruo interjected. "At least that's what I want to believe..."

Yuko looked to Haruo, who was looking down in shame.

"I hated myself for suspecting my own comrades..." Haruo said. "It's just that in times like these, you don't know who to trust other than yourself."

His hands tightened as he looked crossed with the fires of anger in his eyes.

"And it's because of that bastard that humanity lost the ability to trust in each other..." Haruo said. "Godzilla... he took it from us..."

* * *

Minya watched the group carefully. Some of them were speaking in a language he can't understand. He wished he really had his mother's gift right now so he wouldn't have to be taught their language, that is as long as the Exiles don't kill him. He eyed a lone pair in the group. He could tell one of them was male and that the other was female from how they looked. The female was holding a device... or was it weapon? The technology of the Exiles was something he knew he wasn't going to understand either way. He drew his focus back to the female. He had never seen a girl before. Sure, he remembered the story of how his father met his mother, but that really didn't matter much as that didn't give him any insight about girls.

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw glowing orange eyes. From the shadows, a mantis like creature jumped down towards the female. It was a Kamacuras!

Without thinking, Minya jumped towards the female and tackles her, knocking her out of the way as the Kamacuras touched the ground. He briefly looked at the female. Her face had a lighter skin color than he did and her hair and eyes were brown...

Was she—?

He heard a screech from the Kamacuras and got off the female, pulling his sword out and darted for the male. He roared as he brought his sword up and stabbed the Kamacuras. The Kamacuras screeched out in pain. He pulled the sword out and swung it at the head. The blade decapitates the Kamacuras clean off. The body falls to the ground, convulsing before going limp.

It was dead.

He sheathed his sword and turned to male, only to get sucker punched in the face. He fell to the ground, his sword slipping out. The male kicked the sword away from him. Minya stood up and looked at the male. His hair was a bluish black while his eyes were black as well.

There was no mistaking it... he was a human and that he was an Exile! These were the Exiles his father and mother spoke of!

He heard a clicking sound along with a few others. He looked around to see other Exiles holding devices that he now assumed were weapons.

He was trapped.

* * *

Haruo couldn't believe his eyes no matter how many times he mentally said it to himself.

This kid... he had a tail and dorsal fins... just like Godzilla...

There was no mistaking it. The fins, the tail, there was no doubt in his mind.

This kid was **part** Godzilla.

* * *

A/N: Kicking off Act 1 with Part 1!

**Minya x Yuko?**

If that's what you want, I'll just keep that in mind.

**Minya's Mom**

I just thought it would be nice to make it a well known fact that his mom was from the Houtua because I wanted to. No prior reasoning, just wanted to do it anyway.

**How is Haruo going to take this revelation?**

Frankly, it might go both ways here.

**So Minya is one third human, one third Godzilla, and one third insect, right?**

If you looked up on Wikizilla, yes, that's exactly it.

Now with that, I bid you farewell... until we meet again!


	4. Chapter 1-2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**1-2**

**Unforgotten Memories**

Haruo looked at the kid, feeling conflicted with his emotions. Questions ran through his mind as he looked at the boy. How was this possible? How long did it take? What does this mean? What would the others think of this? What would the Central Committee think of this? What if there were more of him? What if... what if they mistake the actions of the United Earth as hostile? Many questions were swarming over Haruo's head.

He shook his head. He had to focus. He turned to Lazzari, who was observing the boy and was pondering.

"Major, this kid, what do you make of his appearance?" Haruo asked.

"Well... I guess he might be some humanoid variant of Godzilla, given his appearance." Lazzari said. "Although, it has been 10,000 years, so maybe humanity managed to survive and evolve through constant cycles of natural selection."

Haruo sighed.

"I'll take a second opinion." Haruo said.

"If we make it back alive that is." Lazzari said. "More importantly, we might have to restrain him. Gently though, we can't risk harming him or he might retaliate."

"With guns trained on him?" Haruo asked. "He moves one inch and he'll be dead faster than—"

"You saw how quickly he killed this Kamacuras." Lazzari said. "His agility isn't exactly a laughing matter."

Haruo sighed again.

"Alright, we'll restrain him." Haruo said.

A soldier pulled out a pair of cuffs. The boy seemed reluctant to be restrained.

"I'll handle it this time." Yuko said.

The soldier handed her the cuffs. She approached the boy.

"Please understand, everyone is... well they're a bit worried you might hurt them, so please, just let me put these on you, ok?" Yuko said.

Again, the boy showed reluctance. She sighed.

* * *

Minya didn't know what she was saying. Her language was an ancient tongue. But if there is one thing he could understand is why she was being nice. He saved her life after all. She's simply returning the favor, given how his situation looked.

With the Exiles aiming their weapons at his head, the only way out of this situation was to simply allow himself to be captured. He'd try to fight, but he doesn't know how their weapons work. They might kill him instantly. He can't wait it out either or call for Odo. Odo might be too far away.

Her eyes were gentle, not like the man with his arms restrained. He seemed stern, yet there was fire in them. A fire he knows much too well of ever since that day.

He got his hands up. The girl put the cuffs on his wrists binding his arms.

_'I hope this works...'_ Minya thought. _'This maybe my only chance at understanding their intentions...'_

* * *

"Thank you for your cooperation." Yuko said before turning to the Major. "So what now?"

"Well... we'll have to take this body back." Lazzari said. "It's amazing that other monsters still roam the Earth with Godzilla around, let alone with an atmosphere like this."

"Honestly, I thought he'd kill every other monster on the planet after we left." Haruo said. "That leaf sample—"

"Got it right here." Lazzari said as he held a piece of the leaf in his hand. "Anything else he dropped?"

"A sword, one made out of a material I've never seen before." Haruo said.

Haruo picked it up. Lazzari examined the sword and the leaf.

"Hm... interesting." Lazzari said. "This leaf and the sword's material looks identical..."

"Really?" Haruo asked.

"Yes, and seeing as how this was in the hands of a child, I'd have to say he must be far more intelligent." Lazzari said. "We should carry on though."

He looked to a soldier.

"I'll radio Colonel Leland. I just hope we're not too far from the communications drone." Lazzari said.

* * *

**Company A Anti-Godzilla Force Base of Operations**

"A Kamacuras?" Leland asked.

"Yes sir, it seems that Godzilla isn't the only monster here. It's an S-Class type." Lazzari said.

"Interesting... the monsters must have adapted to the atmosphere..." Leland said. "Anything else?"

"Well... we found something very interesting. A possible humanoid Godzilla subspecies." Lazzari said.

Leland looked shocked. Rilu-elu raised a brow. Metphies looked to Leland.

"A humanoid Godzilla subspecies? How is that even possible?" Leland asked.

"We'll find out after I've taken a sample from the subject though." Lazzari said. "What do we do with it?"

"What does it look like?" Metphies asked.

"Colonel Metphies? Um... well the subject has a tail and dorsal fins that resemble the ones Godzilla has." Lazzari said.

"Bring it here alive. We might have prematurely found Godzilla's weakness." Metphies said.

"You're not in command here." Leland said. "And besides, you're just going to bring that thing in here on what? Speculation?"

"I'm certain it is not mere speculation." Metphies said. "If we study the specimen long enough, then the path of enlightenment to Godzilla's biology will be revealed to us."

"And besides, he probably knows the Tanzawa forest like the back of its hand." Rilu-elu said. "It will give us all the tactical advantages we may need to stand against Godzilla."

"Not you too major Belu-be..." Leland said.

"He's restrained at the moment and the subject is cooperating with us. He'll be watched over by the sergeant watching over captain Sakaki." Lazzari said.

Leland began to ponder. One one hand, this human Godzilla might give the United Earth some insight about Godzilla. On the other hand, it might try to escape, or worse, sabotage the operation. Unless...

"Major, the second they bring that thing in, have some troops guarding him." Leland said.

"Understood." Rilu-elu said.

Leland turned to Metphies.

"Do you think that thing—"

"It cooperates with self-preservation in mind. It has no choice but to do so in order to survive." Metphies said. "Besides, if it does, I'll claim responsibility."

Leland scoffed.

"Fine then..." Leland said. "Major Lazzari, after you come back with it, he's to be put under surveillance. I'll have report sent to the Committee about it after you're done prodding it."

"You won't regret it Colonel Leland. I swear it." Lazzari said before ending transmission.

* * *

**Tanzawa Forest**

Orga was hiding in the bushes and watched as his young lord had been captured. He was too late. The Exiles have him now. He could rescue him, but they'd kill Minya if he tried. Behind him was a small force of soldiers.

"What do we do captain? We can't leave lord Minya with them. Who knows what they might do." The soldier said.

"Yes... but we can't risk it..." Orga said. "We must shadow them, see what they do next."

"And then?"

"Ambush them, but no fatalities. We must not give them a provocation of war." Orga said.

The ground shook.

"What is that?" Orga asked.

"Captain!" A soldier said. "Look!"

He saw a crustaceous creature rolling out and coming to a stop. It was a Destroyer! It screeched at the group ahead.

* * *

Minya was hoping that a Destroyer didn't have to show up, yet here it was. The worst part was that it was a Dongo, a hard headed beast with six legs that can tear through the hides of Wurms and Wyverns. There is only one thing the Destroyers would want on this world.

The eradication of all life, regardless of whether their existence is threatened or not. Regardless if it is powerful or weak.

Nothing could possibly hurt a Dongo. The hide of a Dongo was too thick for his sword. Attacking its unprotected underbelly was the only way to kill it.

Minya knew that if he were to not have a weapon on hand, he would have to defend himself the only way his clan has, and that is through the power of Rai. Rai is a power that Gojira possessed, and so to did all other beings related solely to him. He remembered Orga's teachings of combat well. He closed his eyes and recalled Orga's teachings.

_"In order to wield the Rai, you must might the spark within."_

_"Then, as you light it, focus your eyes onto your opponent as the energy courses through your back."_

_'Light the spark within...'_

His dorsal fins lit up with electricity. He felt the energy channeling. He opened his eyes and gazed at the Dongo that was being hailed with flaming stones. The stones were bouncing off its carapace.

* * *

The bullets were doing absolutely nothing. Whatever that crustacean is, it certainly wasn't an Ebirah. Ebirahs live in ocean environments, yet this one crustacean was on land. The giant lobster claws at the ground like a buffalo and rears back. It screeched and began to roll.

"Quick! Out of the way!" Larazzi said.

Haruo noticed the flashes coming from the boy's dorsal fins as the soldiers began to move out of the way.

_'Those are-!'_

* * *

_'Breathe in...'_

He breathed through his nose.

_'... and focus the energy in one spot...'_

A bubble of electricity surged to where his mouth was.

_'... and release!'_

He opened his mouth as a blue bolt of energy shot out and slammed into the Dongo. The explosion knocked it off balance and made it tumble over. It landed on its backside, exposing its soft underbelly.

* * *

An atomic breath.

That boy shot an atomic breath out.

Never did Haruo think that was possible, yet here it was. It happened literally second after that thing showed up. Now the lobster was on its back. The boy's fins sparked with minute electromagnetic pulses. The pulses began to become less minute and gathered towards the mouth.

Another atomic breath is fired, aimed at the underbelly.

The beam hits the underbelly and blasts the lobster into oblivion.

Pieces of the lobster were flying in every direction. The boy seemingly puffs in victory.

Yup, it was as Lazzari said. It was a humanoid variation of Godzilla, complete with its own atomic breath.

"Incredible... he fired an atomic breath... there's no doubt about it, we might have the key to beating Godzilla right here and right now." Lazzari said.

"What? The kid blasts a lobster to hell and already you think he might solve all our problems?" Haruo asked.

"Not all of them, but two major questions could be solved." Lazzari said.

"The amplifier organ and the shield collapse." Haruo said. "I don't know if it's worth the risk."

"It might." Lazzari said. "Hopefully there's a sizable piece of that lobster we could take back for analysis."

* * *

Orga breathes a sigh of relief. His teaching haven't been forgotten yet. He was glad that his lord had vanquished the Destroyer.

_'Don't scare me like that Lord Minya, I am becoming an old man.'_ Orga thought.

* * *

Minya was walking with the other Exiles, supposedly hauling the dead body of the Kamacuras he just decapitated over his head. He listened to the conversations of the Exiles carefully, hoping to decipher their language. They certainly talked in a tongue that wasn't too complicated. It sounded a tiny bit like the Gojiran language. Knowledge of the ancient languages of the Hidden and Exiles were lost. Only some form of records exist. His father never went over the ancient languages with him and Orga barely taught him any of it.

He looked to the male on his right.

This male seemed awfully disgusted with him. Was it because he didn't look like the Hidden? Was that what it was about? Or was it because of the similarities of him and Gojira? The Exiles must have hated Gojira.

Either way, the female watching over him was the one person he **could** trust at this time.

* * *

Yuko looks to the boy who was carrying the dead praying mantis over his head. It was rather interesting that he could fire an atomic breath. It wasn't as powerful as Godzilla's, but it was enough to blast that lobster to kingdom come. She looked to Haruo, who wasn't very enthusiastic about the boy. How could he? The kid was just a human version of Godzilla.

And Haruo hated Godzilla, mostly for everything that had happened. In fact, he has disdain against all monsters.

Haruo continued to look at the boy. The fact that this boy could fire an atomic breath made him a danger to everyone else. He could try to get some information out of the boy, but how?

"You..." Haruo said to the boy.

The boy looked to him.

"Why did you help her?" Haruo asked.

The boy looked to Yuko and then looked back to him. He merely shrug his shoulders.

_'He doesn't know why he just came out like that...'_ Haruo thought. "Better question, who are you?"

The boy was understandably confused. He seemed to be understanding some of his language. Nudged his head to the boy. The boy raised a brow.

"Minya..." The boy said. "I Minya."

"And he's Haruo." Yuko said.

The boy looked to Yuko.

"Haro?" The boy said.

"No no, Ha-**ru**-oh." Yuko said. "Like that, try it."

Haruo looked to Yuko.

"What are you doing?" Haruo asked.

"Part of him is human, Cap—I mean Haruo." Yuko said. "Besides, he's only a kid."

"And he's already dangerous enough as it is." Haruo said. "If he had aimed that atomic breath at us, we'd be reduced to atoms in seconds."

"Ha-ru-oh... Haruo..." The boy said.

"Now you're getting it." Yuko said.

"Yuko..." Haruo said.

"Yuko..." Minya said.

Haruo looked to the boy. Yuko sighed.

_'It's like I'm the mother of two boys. One being half monster and the other who hates monsters...'_ Yuko thought. _'I just hope they don't get into a fight.'_

The group kept going until they reach a cliff. Beyond it was the ruins of a city just below the Tanzawa pass. The buildings were all covered in lichen and there were flowers growing in a small spot near a stone. Everyone looked astounded.

"Incredible... to think the buildings have managed to get through all of this without maintenance..." Lazzari said before kneeling down, touching the moss. "The lichen must have used the concrete as seabed and then fossilized, keeping the structure of the buildings intact."

He looked to the flowers and the stone.

"And these flowers... they've been using the lichen as soil to grow." Lazzari said. "And these carvings on the stone... they're almost like Japanese characters, but nothing like we've ever seen."

Haruo kneeled down, looking to the plants.

"The Earth... it hasn't forgotten about us." Haruo said. "Even if it has been 10,000 years... the Earth still remembers us..."

The boy went over to the stone and kneeled down.

"Mother..." Minya said.

"Huh?" Lazzari and Haruo said.

They both looked at the stone and it's carvings. It took them a few seconds to realize that this stone was a... a grave.

Someone was buried here.

And that someone was...

Lazzari and Haruo backed away from the stone.

"Oh... I... Uh... I'm sorry if I—"

"Professor, I think he gets the point..." Yuko said, "... give him a moment of silence, I'll watch over him."

"Right then..." Lazzari said, looking to the boy. "If you'll excuse us..."

All but three stood there. Haruo, Yuko, and Minya, stood near the stone.

"Haruo, you don't have to be here." Yuko said.

"I know, but I can't just leave. I'm already on parole." Haruo said. "Besides, you said you'd watch over him."

The boy placed a hand on the stone and closed his eyes with his tail around his knees.

* * *

Minya remembered what his mother was like. Caring, passionate, strong-willed. She was everything his father desired from a woman. A woman who showed true independence. A woman who could fight as easily as she would care for his children.

He could still remember her red eyes. They were so pretty along with her whitish blue hair. Her antennae were fun to play around with when he was a baby. She would often care for him while his father was either out on a hunt or was in the middle of an incursion with the Anguira barbarians. Oh how those were happy memories.

But then she was found dead the day after his father was killed in battle against Destroyah the Destroyer. She killed a Dongo before it took her to Gorath, the land of fire in the afterlife.

He knew why Orga kept her death a secret. He had already lost his father. But he found out later after overhearing a conversation.

He heard a roar interrupting his moment of silence.

* * *

60 meters in height, 100 meters in length, and it was a giant Ankylosaurus.

In other words, an Anguirus.

What one was doing all the way out here was the question going around the minds of Yuko and Haruo.

"What the hell was that roar just now?" Lazzari asked.

"An Angurius, sir!" Yuko said.

"Here and now of all times—! And we're trying to prepare for Godzilla!" Haruo said.

He looked to the kid, who stood up slowly, his tail unfurling.

"We can't stay here, we—"

The boy was quick to sucker punch Haruo in the face. His face was filled anger. The soldiers trained their guns on him.

"Minya, what are you—?!"

She saw the anger in his eyes. His eyes were just as tense as Haruo's. Haruo could see it in the boy's eyes. Such anger in his eyes... like hot fire spewing out from an erupting volcano.

* * *

Minya turned to the Anguira war beast that approach without care. It was those barbarians again. They dare set their war beast on the loose along with some army tagging along with it! They dare to interrupt **his** moment of silence! **His** moment of silence! They dare to violate **his** mother's grave! Such insolence cannot be tolerated anymore! He has had it with their barbaric insolence for the last time! This cannot stand! It **will** not stand!

"Anguira barbarians... I hope you know damn well what you have done..." Minya said. "You have disrespected me by interrupting **my** moment of silence! You have disrespected **my** mother's resting place with your **belligerent**, insolent, and dishonorable actions! And I will have **none** of it!"

He pulled his arms apart with all the strength he could muster, breaking the restraints with little effort. He knew what had to be done.

He had to become a Raijin, a being on par with giant beasts such as this one.

But he has never done it before. But he has remembered seeing his father doing it once before.

He breathed in and put his hands together as the Anguira approached, ignoring the Exiles, who would rather flee than witness his power once more.

* * *

"We can't just leave him Haruo!" Yuko said.

"And we'll be dead if we don't leave!" Haruo said.

"But he's are only chance at getting any information we might need right now!" Lazzari said.

"By getting killed?!" Haruo yelled.

"Uh... sir, we may have a problem..." a soldier said.

"What problem?" Lazzari asked he turned.

He saw a man, a rather tall one, with a hunched back, muscular build, strong arms with big hands with three finger claws. He looked about as old. He looked to be around 40

_'He's as old as Dolu-do!'_ Lazzari thought. _'And why is his back so hunched over?!'_

The boy looked back to see the man. He said something to the man and he nodded. The man also began to talk to the boy, both languages sounding a bit like Japanese, only... more rudimentary. The man looked to Lazzari.

"You, watch." The man said.

Lazzari turned to the boy. He wondered what that exchange was about and just what the man meant by his words.

* * *

_'In order to release the power of the Raijin, I must have the courage to draw my blood forth.'_ Minya thought. _'I must have conviction. I must have reason for such an action. I must be willing to do it, even if it means death.'_

He looked to the Anguira war beast. He looked to the sky.

"Gojira, I have never prayed to you before. I have no tongue for it." Minya said. "I know you hate the Hidden and the Exiles for harming Mother Nature and for tainting her beauty, but I believe in them. I do this because I know they are not the monsters you see them as. I know what they are and why they have returned."

He hovered his hand up to his chin.

"I doubt anyone, especially you or your sons would remember why we fought, whether we were good or bad, or why we died on that day when Destroyah came for us all." Minya said. "Survival pleases you Gojira, so grant me this request, grant me my power and grant me **revenge**!"

He breathed in.

"And if you do not listen, then to Gorath with you!" Minya said.

He bit on his hand so hard that it drew blood. Blue sparks went off as his blood dropped.

* * *

Haruo saw sparks of energy coming from the blood that was dripping. His gut was telling him that now would be good time to grab some data for the operation.

"Martin, record him and send the data to the base camp!" Haruo said.

"Now?!" Lazzari said.

"Just do it! This maybe the one chance we can get at id'ing the amplifier organ and analyzing the shield!" Haruo said.

The dorsal fins lit up with amplified pulses of electromagnetic charges. The boy jumped off the ledge. A huge flash of lightning shot up into the sky, sending a blinding light down.

* * *

Metallic muscle fibers began to grow out from his arms and legs. Legs, arms, feet, claws, chest, tail, dorsal fins, neck, teeth, and head formed in seconds. Organs formed in minutes. Minya was submerged into the nape of the creature's neck. The metal fibers connect to his cheeks right below the eyes. Nerves within the metal muscle fibers link to his arms, legs, and head, distributing an electric current. He felt his body becoming one with the nerves. He was slowly becoming one with the body itself.

* * *

There stood an offshoot version of Godzilla, less chunky, about 40 meters in height, weighing in about a little bit about 8,000 metric tons. A slightly more humanoid shape for the overall body except the head that looked exactly like Godzilla's head. There was steam all over the body. Haruo stood in awe by its size. It's eyes opened. It moved its arms and looked around. The roar of the Anguirus gets its attention.

Haruo was unimaginably confused. To think that this boy could turn into a monster was the last thing he wanted to think about. Lazzari turned to the hunchback.

"You knew something this?" Lazzari asked. "I know you probably don't understand my language and—"

"No. I perfectly understand them well and I know how to speak your foreign tongue." The man said. "I have explored these ruins and studied the ancient texts longer than you can guess."

"Wha—! Why that's—! Wait, who are you?" Lazzari asked.

"I am Orga, lord Minya's protector and captain of the guard of the tribe of Gojira." The man said. "Now then, bear witness to my lord's power if you would."

Lazzari turned to the giant beast. He started recording everything with the sensor in hand. The beast roared at the Anguirus.

* * *

A/N: And so 1-2 draws to a close.

**Raijin**

Again, this is pretty much the equivalent of the Attack on Titan transformation sequences. Now as to why there are not too chunky is because AniGoji was just GareGoji (2014 Godzilla) and honestly, the GMK design is technically the best if you want to portray him as a God of Destruction. But that is not the Raijin. The Raijin to have human proportions with Godzilla's bulkiness that is toned down to illustrate the differences of Godzilla and this alternate form of the Gojira clan.

**Minya and Haruo**

Honestly, they've been through the same experiences, albeit in different situations. They have similarities of their own and only one can understand the other.

**Orga knows Human Language**

As Orga has said, he has been going through these ruins, most likely with Dagon, and learned the languages of humans but had no time to teach them to Minya for various reasons.

**Anguira**

The Anguira Tribe are basically barbarians that wear leather, wield weapons made from dead Godzilla-related fauna or from Godzilla-related flora, and are the results of someone splicing Anguirus' DNA into human clones that are bred into existence to survive on the surface. And of course, they use Anguirus and Anguirus subspecies that they may have come across for such a lengthy amount of time.

**Dongo**

I'm sure there are people who have played Lost Planet and I just so happen to be one of those people. I'm sure there are some of you who caught onto this prior to reading this bit.

**The Destroyers**

Now you're probably asking why did I make this Destroyer look more like a lobster than a head on six legs. And the answer is that I wanted more variation. Sure, if I just make it so that you wouldn't recognize it, I might get pushback for it, but let me make it simple for you. The Destroyers are essentially Destroyah separated into different subspecies with different abilities. The Dongo, as seen, can roll around and had the ability to blast out micro-oxygen, should it have been given the chance to do so. I intended this because what's more scarier, an all-powerful being that has multiple forms and keeps evolving or a being that has its own sub-species that can merge and split up into multiple forms and eventually merge to form Destroyah the Destroyer that has evolved for well over 20,000 years (Its later found out in the movie that the humans have been gone for 10,000 years more than they thought)?

**Minya decking Haruo in the face**

How would you feel if someone just abruptly interrupts your moment of silence with a giant monster? Also, Haruo had that one coming.

Without further ado, till we meet again.


	5. Chapter 1-3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**1-3**

**Raijin**

Minya looked around. He had done it. He finished the transformation. He had fully become a Raijin. But now was not the time to celebrate. He had a fight on his hands. The Anguira war beast snarled at him. He moved his arms and legs. He moved his tail around. He moved his head around. It was as if it moves just the same as his regular body. He felt confident now. He slowly began to advance.

* * *

The Raijin approached the Anguirus slowly. Orga knew this was the first time Minya was ever in this form. He could only pray to Gojira that Minya can win. Especially against that beast.

The two monsters looked at each other, watching each other's movements, waiting for the opportunity to strike. The suspense was hanging in the air.

The Raijin was the first to act, bending its knees, squatting down before leaping high into the air. The Raijin slammed its tail down on the Anguirus. The tail cracked against the skull. The Raijin bounced off the Anguirus with its tail and landed on the ground behind the Anguirus. It quickly turned to the Raijin, only for the Raijin to swing its tail at the Anguirus, disorienting it. The Anguirus stood up on its hind legs. The Raijin tackles the Anguirus before throwing the oversized ankylosaurus over its back.

* * *

Haruo was amazed at the agility and speed of the this lighter version of Godzilla. It was faster and more agile than the real Godzilla. This lighter version moved fluidly like an acrobat. The weight and mass doesn't seem to affect the monster's movements. It even managed to lift an Anguirus over its back despite the Angurius being heavier. It was just simply amazing.

Lazzari was getting it all down on the sensors he had on him. He was surprised at how agile the monster was. No monster, with the exception of a few, were this agile. Sure, there were the Jaguar J's, but this was entirely different! A monster was pulling off these sorts of movements!

Yuko couldn't believe that the boy who saved her life became that Godzilla-like creature fighting the Angurius. It was one thing to find a kid who looked like a humanoid variation of Godzilla, it was another to find out that said kid could turn into a monster. There were many questions hanging in the air as the offshoot Godzilla knocked the Angurius upside the head with a smack of the tail.

* * *

Orga watched as the Exiles looked on in shock and awe. It was of no surprise to Orga. This was simply the result of ongoing rituals that the Gojira Clan has gone through. The clan prioritized on having the strongest offspring, so Clan members would go and find men and women in the tribe that had the finest qualities that would add onto the resulting child. After bearing children, the parents would be in charge of raising the children to become strong and well educated warriors. The training continues until they reach adolescence, where they must face a trial to see if they really can fight.

After reaching a certain age, they must transform into a Raijin with conviction in their hearts. If they succeed in the transformation, then they are fully capable warriors.

The only reason Minya had not done it was because of the fact that there was no one who could initiate the ritual, as only the clan members had the authority to do so.

* * *

Minya was smacking his tail against the Anguira beast. He delivered a mean kick to the jaw, knocking the beast up. He hoisted his tail and proceeded to repeatedly stab the Anguira with his tail. The beast screeched as he continued to press the attack. He pulled his tail back, slammed it on the ground, the force pushing him off the ground before he did a drop kick against the beast, knocking it back. The beast fell on its underbelly, bleeding out on the ground. Minya rushes over to the Anguira as it got up.

The beast lets out a very load roar. An invisible force hits Minya as he brought the barrier of Rai to ward off the force.

* * *

Everyone was covering their ears as the Angurius's ultrasonic roar raged on.

_'There it is! The organ generating the shield!'_ Lazzari thought. "I got the organ's signature!"

"Location?!" Haruo asked.

Lazzari looked at the sensor that was linked to the onboard computer on his suit. The location of the amplified signature was on the dorsal fins. This was it! The organ had to be there!

"Dorsal fins! It's on the dorsal fins!" Lazzari said.

"What?!"

"I said: the organ is on the dorsal fins!"

"I can't hear you with all this noise!"

* * *

Minya began to march towards the Anguira. The invisible force was pushing back. He remembered what his father taught him concerning the amount of protection the Rai could give before giving out. He would know upon hearing some kind of noise or feeling some sort of jolt. But with all this other noise, he'll never know when that noise might come.

And at the worst possible time, the jolt ran up his spine.

The barrier collapses and the forces pushes him back with more force. He resisted its force and kept going. He began to charge energy. He felt the energy surging. It began to focus itself onto the target.

He fired a beam from his mouth, shooting straight for the Anguira and slamming into it, exploding with megatons of force. The roar went silent.

* * *

Haruo looked to Lazzari. Everyone else was recovering their hearing.

"The organ... where did you say it was?" Haruo asked.

"The dorsal fins... probably the big ones." Lazzari said. "God... thank god these helmets were on and that he shut that damn noise off before our eardrums began to burst..."

"Yeah... could've been worse though..." Haruo said.

Haruo looked to the offshoot Godzilla. It began to approach the big explosion. If he had to guess why the kid was moving toward it was to make sure that bastard ankylosaurus was dead. He couldn't afford to let that thing live.

* * *

Minya always took his father's words to heart. He had to make sure that attack finished it.

Just as he continued to approach, he saw the Anguira leap out at him.

Minya moves out of the way and turns to bite the beast's neck. He held the head in place as he bit down, drawing blood. The Anguira roared in pain. He continued to bite until he heard the sound of a spine beginning to break. H grabbed the head and twisted the head so hard it snapped. The Anguira was dropped onto the ground, completely lifeless.

Minya charged up his energy and fired a blast light enough to ignite the dead beast before letting out a victory roar.

* * *

Haruo could now feel safe knowing that the monster was completely dead. But now he was getting a bad feeling. Something wasn't right with the air. It's almost like—

"Well great, he just burned what could have been an opportunity to study what could possibly be the last Angurius." Lazzari said. "On the other hand, at least we have this Kamacuras to study with."

"It is only customary that he'd do that after his first slaying of a giant beast. Besides, those Anguira barbarians to the north have more of them." Orga said. "Now then, I suppose we should get to safety."

A man in tribal clothing and holding a spear came out of nowhere, calling to the hunchback. Orga turned to the man and began to speak with the man.

Yuko went to Haruo.

"Captain, how is the boy supposed to—"

"He'll figure it out. He had a sword with him anyways." Haruo said. "If he could kill a monster, then getting out of some offshoot version of Godzilla should be a cakewalk."

Suddenly, a huge swarm of flying trilobite-like creatures flew over their heads.

"What in the hell is—"

"We must leave! Now!" Orga said.

"But why? These are—"

"Those things you call 'trilobites' are servants of Destroyah the Destroyer!" Orga said. "Now unless you want to become a skeleton, we must leave!"

"The hell's a—?"

"I have no time to explain under these conditions! We must flee!" Orga said.

"But—!"

"No time! We must go!" Orga said.

* * *

Orga turned to the soldier and handed him a horn made of bronze. It was shaped in the form of Godzilla's head. He said something to the man before pointing towards the west. The man went into the forest while the rest of the group went back into the forest. Orga came back for the Kamacuras corpse and went back inside the forest.

Minya recognized those creatures. They were the Trilid, a small and terrifying form of Destroyah. One is easy to kill, but a whole swarm of them brought nightmares. They swept through fields of crops and livestock, devouring everything down to the bone. They were a terrifying scourge for harvests, bringers of famine, and not even walls can stop them.

The only things the Destroyers feared was the fires of an open flame. They would dare to approach him while he was standing near a burning carcass. He pulled the corpse up and held it like a shield. The Trillid swarm backed away and gathered behind him. He turned to see them congregate en masse. Soon enough, the Trillids began to merge. This was the most dangerous ability of the Destroyers. They can merge into one and split into many.

The Trilids formed a collective being that had a head stand above a neck connected to a lower body of six crustacean legs with red skin. It had a head crest and out came two arms with sickles on them. A Chryatis, a being that was born to kill monsters. It screeched as it fires a pink beam. The beam hits the corpse Minya held up as a shield and instantly vaporized it, leaving Minya exposed.

Minya quickly charged up energy and fired a blast at the Chryatis. The Chryatis jumped up high and got behind Minya. He turned around before getting physically assaulted by its sickles. He failed to bring up his barrier, causing it to cut and puncture his hide. His blood splatters from every wound the Destroyer makes, forcing him to scream in agony.

He caught one of the sickles and breaks it. He throws a punch, knocking it back. The crustacean got up and its arm healed fast. The Destroyer exploded into white gas that turned into the swarm. They swarmed all over Minya and went for his back, attacking his dorsal fin.

Minya knew of one trick that might work. It was a good thing he practiced it earlier.

He charged up energy, but then gathered it all the way to his core.

Then a huge electromagnetic burst shot forth from all over his body, forcing the Destroyers off him.

They merged back into the Chryatis that began to attack Minya without pause. Minya blocked its attacks and forced it back with a tail whip. He made a break for it, trying to outrun the Chryatis. The Chryatis clicked its mandibles before splitting into a Trilid swarm that gave chase.

The man got to a safe place and blows on the horn.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, on Mount Tanzawa (Gojira Mountain)_**

A pair of soldiers on a lookout heard a horn.

It was an aerial assault signal!

The soldiers lit up a navy blue flame and lighted a signal torch. Soon, other lookouts on the mountain gave off the same blue flame. A gong was heard.

* * *

Many Gojira soldiers went to a part of the cave full of four legged creatures with triangular heads with red eyes and lower mandibles, a pair of wings, and a cavity in their upper backs. The soldiers jumped into these cavity's before they were sealed. The gates opened and the creatures opened their wings. They flapped their wings and took flight out of the mountain.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the Tanzawa Forest...**_

The rest of the group was heading to east side of the forest. As they did, Haruo couldn't help but ask.

"Would you mind giving us an explanation?" Haruo asked. "What the hell is Destroyah?"

"A beast most certainly as powerful as Gojira if not more." Orga said.

"A monster as strong as Godzilla?" Lazzari asked. "Now I get it..."

"What exactly?" Yuko asked.

"I checked the carbon dating on the leaf sample we got, apparently, we've been gone for 19,200 years—give or take 50." Lazzari said.

"But that means we've been gone for 20,000 years!" Haruo said.

"And you'd be correct in that assumption." Orga said. "Over time, Gojira made the planet his and have all the other monsters a choice to either accept him as the ruler of the planet or challenge his rule and die. Most of them went for the former out of fear."

"Are you saying Godzilla terraformed the planet?" Lazzari asked. "And then he killed off whoever resisted while sparing those who didn't challenge him?"

"Precisely so." Orga said. "But during that time, Destroyah was growing more in strength within the passing years to the point where it became the pinnacle of absolute malice and destructive will."

"A being of malice and destruction?" Haruo asked.

"Yes, and I'm afraid it seeks to get even stronger." Orga said. "I have seen the carnage it had wrought. It killed many of the tribe. Even with the interventions of Gojira, as well as a few monsters that have gone into hiding, it could not stop Destroyah from wiping out all but one of the Gojira Clan itself."

"Gojira Clan?" Yuko asked.

"Yes, 'that boy' who saved your life, he's the last of the Clan." Orga said. "He watched as it slaughter his own kind, killing his parents along with many of his siblings and relatives."

"No..." Yuko said.

"But why? Why bother with them?" Haruo asked. "What about Godzilla?"

"The Gojira Clan has grown ever more powerful through what you call 'selective breeding,' where only the strongest of offspring are allowed to be a part of the clan." Orga said. "And Destroyah wanted the strongest among the clan itself to furnish its own power so that it could rival Gojira and finally kill him so that he could have control of the planet."

"I see... it views Godzilla as competition and as a threat. Naturally, it would want to surpass Godzilla by all means..." Lazzari said. "That would explain a few things. These minions could be its subspecies."

"The science can wait until after we get out of this mess!" Haruo said.

* * *

The Trilids merged back together to form the Chryatis. It stopped Minya one again and unleashed an assault on Minya with its appendages. Minya dodged the arms before channeling energy into the palm of his hand. He struck the crustacean in the face a few times, releasing energy pulses with every blow. The Chryatis suddenly exploded into a flames.

A reptilian creature with four wings, a horn, and a pincer tail flew out of the flames. It knocked Minya to the ground. A Windega, a flying demon that soars through the sky.

Minya got up and fires an atomic breath. The Windega quickly ascends faster than he can track it. The Windega evades the pinpoint accurate beam and begins to come around. The Windega slams into the Raijin, knocking it down. The Windega changed into a Chryatis than came down onto the Raijin. It plunged its head into the Raijin before extending its secondary jaws out. The secondary jaw goes right into the chest.

Minya felt immense pain in his chest as the Destroyer began to breathe its poison into his bloodstream. He couldn't help but scream in absolute torture. It was as if his body was on fire.

_'Make it stop! Somebody make it stop!'_ Minya thought. _'Mother! Father! Orga! Somebody!'_

* * *

**Company A Base Camp**

"Radio interference?" Leland asked.

"Yes, there has been interference that came abruptly just a second ago." Metphies said. "Belu-be is looking into it, hoping to find the source of the interference."

"First electromagnetic interference, now radio interference? The hell is wrong with this planet?" Leland asked. "I can't wait for the Major to come back and give us a report on the environment."

"Sir! There was a blue light! Off to the distance! It could be a—"

"An atomic breath? Where was it going?"

"The sky, sir!" The soldier said.

_'The sky? Is Godzilla trying to swat a fly or something?'_ Leland thought.

"Colonel, the source of the interference has been pinpointed." Rilu-elu said. "It's within the five kilometer radius of our base camp."

"But that would mean—"

"Location?" Leland asked.

"Outside of the Tanzawa Forest." Rilu-elu said. "Close to where we had that transmission from Major Lazzari."

* * *

**Tanzawa Pass**

The engineers were setting charges while Company D was looking over them. As they placed another charge, spores began flying overhead. The spores were going east, towards the forest.

* * *

**Tanzawa Forest**

The Raijin was foaming out the mouth as continued to scream in wretched pain. The Chryatis withdrew its jaws and clicked its mandibles in a sadistic manner. Suddenly, blue energy blasts hit the Destroyer. The Destroyer turned to see flying creatures with triangular heads and wings.

The Destroyer turned to the creatures and fired its pink rays. The rays hit the creatures, immediately disintegrating them. The Destroyer screeched in victory.

Minya, slowly recovering his strength, fired a blast at the Destroyer, knocking it off him. He got back up. He was feeling groggy. He couldn't stand up straight. Just then, spores rained from the sky. Minya recognized those spores. He had seen them before. He knew what they signified. He backed from the Chryatis, slowly though, as it as distracted and that he needed to escape.

The spores went into the ground. Seemingly permeating the soil. The earth shook. The two monsters looked around. There was nothing there that was causing the shaking.

* * *

**Company A Base Camp**

"Seismic activity? Is it Godzilla?" Leland asked.

"Yes, but no. It's not Godzilla." Rilu-elu said. "Gematron calculation says that the hypocenter is rising."

"A subterranean life form..." Metphies said. "Has it been roused from its sleep from the bombardment caused by the special forces?"

"I got a fix on the epicenter. It's where the interference was coming from shortly before it went silent." Rilu-elu said. "We should be able to contact all companies and anyone within 5 km, provided there aren't any geometric storms in the area or anything to cause electromagnetic interference to increase in density."

"Good, get into contact with the Special Forces group, have them move in on the epicenter and report whatever they find there." Leland said. "We need to make sure that Godzilla isn't in the immediate area yet."

"Got it." Rilu-elu said.

* * *

**Tanzawa Forest**

The ground shook beneath their feet.

"What is going on?" Haruo asked.

"The Rose of Woe... she is enraged! We must flee before we are subjected to her wrath!" Orga said. "Hurry! Hurry!"

* * *

The Chryatis turned into a Windega and tried to fly away. Vines ensnare the Windega as a crocodile head emerged. Minya recognizes that form. It was the Rose of Woe, but now, instead of a Rose, it was a beast.

Minya remembered hearing so manny stories about the Rose of Woe. How it was a being cursed to live a miserable existence. How it's vines protected it from anyone who dare to come near. He heard rumors that the Rose would turn into a beast if enraged. He heard how merciless it was to those who dare disrupt her slumber. He knew of its rage well. The Rose of Woe had a beast inside. A beast that could destroy all that it could touch.

Minya watched at the Rose of Woe rises from the earth, pulling the Windega towards it. Carnivorous vines constricted it's neck and wings. The Windega was slammed into the ground before it was pulled in. The beast roared at the Windega. The Windega flapped its wings and tried to fly, but it was getting anywhere. The beast was determined to swallow it whole. Minya tried to get away, but he tripped and fell over on his side. He couldn't get up. He had lost precious amounts of energy. He looked at the cliff face to see quadrupedal machines with two stalks going forward.

* * *

Companies B and C had found Godzilla, or rather, something that looked awfully similar to Godzilla, an unknown creature, and a Biollante that was as big as a mountain. They watched as the unknown tried to flee and watched as the weakened Godzilla-like creature tried to stand back up again, only to collapse. The Biollante roared and opened its jaws as the unknown was forcible pulled in. The Biollante closed its mouth shut, like a bear trap, crushing the unknown inside its maw of teeth. It chewed the unknown down as yellow blood was seeping from its wings. It swallowed it whole. The Biollante, seemingly ignoring the United Earth forces present, turned to the Godzilla-like creature. It simply looked at the creature.

* * *

**Company A Base Camp**

"A Biollante?!" Leland asked.

"Yes, and it's attention is now on the Godzilla-like creature." Rilu-elu said. "However, it isn't attacking it."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Leland asked.

"It means that Biollante and Godzilla must be related after all." Metphies said. "What other reason could there be?"

"That's only hypothetical! We don't know for sure if they really are related!" Leland said.

* * *

**Tanzawa Forest**

The vines took hold of the Godzilla-like creature. The Biollante held the creature close to its body before submerging into the ground.

* * *

**Company A Base Camp**

"It took it?!" Leland asked. "But why?!"

The ground shook.

"What the hell?!" Leland said.

A soldier came in.

"Sir! There's a giant plant outside!"

Leland got out to see the Biollante holding the creature, this time, in its flower beast form. It cried as it held a creature that looked like Godzilla. Leland could tell it wasn't Godzilla. It never had any human proportions at all. There was a chest wound on it. The flower beast lowered the Godzilla-like creature down on the ground.

* * *

The group made it back to camp to see Biollante holding the Raijin. The Raijin had a wound in its chest.

"The Rose of Woe..." Orga said.

"A Biollante..." Lazzari said.

"It's really big..." Yuko said.

"What the hell..." Haruo said. "Why would it bring it here?"

The Biollante lowered the Raijin down before pieces of its body turned into spores as it cried. The spores went up to the sky and went to the west.

"Those spores... where are they—"

Guns were trained on Orga.

"Easy! Easy! He's not harmful! He just followed us of his own will!" Lazzari said.

"Martin! What the hell is going on here?!" Leland asked.

"I was going to ask you the very same question, Colonel." Lazzari said. "All I can say is that there is a lot of discussion to be had."

"Well let's hear it after the dust settles!" Leland said.

* * *

Rilu-elu and Metphies had most of Company A surrounding the Godzilla-like creature. They were keeping their distance as to avoid getting exposed to any harmful amounts of radiation. There were men in radioactive protection gear examining the beast. Rilu-elu couldn't believe his eyes. A creature that resembles Godzilla with human-like proportions and just about less mass than Godzilla was down at humanity's feet. This incapacitated creature had all the answers to their questions.

For Rilu-elu, this was an opportunity to finally understanding Godzilla's biology and figuring out all of Godzilla's weaknesses. To probe the enemy for all of its secrets and use that knowledge against said enemy. For Metphies, it was a peculiar moment of fate. Why would the flower beast leave this creature here? For what reason was there for the creature to be left here. It was almost like the discovery of Kamoebas IV's corpse, only this time, this being was close to death while the Kamoebas was already dead by the time it washed ashore. He noticed the chest wound and could only ask himself:

_'Where did that chest wound come from and what sort of creature managed to do this?'_

Then there was the interference. And then the seismic activity. And then Biollante brought it to them. Why would Biollante do all of this? It's possible the flower beast had not heard of humanity's history with Godzilla and or it did and left it there to provoke some sort of response.

Rilu-elu wanted to know what made Godzilla tick the moment he got here. And now the opportunity was here. So much room for the Bilusaludo to study the beast, to probe it for all of its secrets and then keep that knowledge stored somewhere so that it could be used once again if called for. What the flower beast did seemed illogical from certain standpoints. Maybe it's reasons were illogical too, or maybe they were calculated. It was impossible to say at the very moment. Only time could tell.

The men had laser cutters to cut out sections of the skin and metallic muscle tissues for an analysis. Suddenly, there was something moving on the beast's nape. Suddenly, dorsal fins came out along with a human head. The hands had been covered in metallic muscle fibers. There were also fibers connected to the cheeks. The body looked almost like that of a child. There was steam coming off from the body.

"What the hell?" Rilu-elu muttered. "Get that body out there and put it in for decontamination!"

The men went in to pull the child out, revealing a tail and legs along with tribal clothing. Metphies looked in complete awe.

_'I see... it makes sense now...'_ Metphies thought. _'You were sending a message... and now we have fully received it.'_

"What the hell was a kid doing in there?" Rilu-elu asked.

"It would seem the Biollante wanted to send a message." Metphies said. "And this is what it says."

"In a language I can understand." Rilu-elu said.

"It means many things. Like in regards to the humans who have stayed on this Earth." Metphies said. "And maybe it also speaks of what has happened to Godzilla."

Rilu-elu looked to the boy as he was hauled out. Whatever message this was supposed to send, it might be the key to several other mysteries.

* * *

_**Somewhere in an unknown location...**_

The essence was retrieved from the creature that dared to them. Now they had its essence. Now they could fuse this essence to augment their own. With this essence, they rise further on the path of perfection. They were a step closer to perfection. All that was needed was the essence of one more strong creature needed to complete their perfection. The essence of that powerful being would put them on the pinnacle of evolution and make them completely perfect.

Yes... that is what they all wanted. They wanted to become... **perfect**. Yes. **Perfection**.

* * *

A/N: And so ends 1-3. Now if you have any questions feel free to ask. Got any thoughts you would like to share? Please do. Now in case you are confused or you are interested...

**The Destroyer subspecies**

Yes, just like with the Dongo, they are named after the Akrid of Lost Planet. It would make sense some of them have crustacean features and some of them are also reptilian. The Destroyers seek to become a single entity that is perfect and is the pinnacle of evolution to kill Godzilla. Why? Because as Martin implied, this thing sees Godzilla as both a rival in the ongoing conflict between them to control the Earth and sees Godzilla as a viable threat. Of course, with all the other monsters roaming around, it would also kill other monsters and try to take their DNA by injecting Micro-Oxygen into said monsters to break down their genetic coding and add it to their own before or after killing their prey. The original Destroyah did exactly the same thing in _Godzilla vs Destroyah_ when it attacked Junior.

**Minya crying for help**

Minilla (whose name is also Minya, whom I based **MY** Minya on), could do the same thing with his brainwaves on a radio frequency (though that can bear consequences of its own nature). Of course, creatures who receive radio waves (however that is possible) can pick up on these brainwaves and follow them to the source.

**Biollante's Actions**

They seem motherly, don't you think? It's like she cares for the little guy.

**Anguirus getting rekt**

Look guys, Angurius gets rekt every single time he picks a fight with someone on his own, some of which have lead to grave injuries and possibly death. Originally, I wanted him to just walk away after taking an ass whooping, but that wasn't going to cut it.

**What happens now?**

Depends on who's doing what.

**Gojira Clan Eugenics**

If you have seen Kengan Ashura (or read the manga), you'd know that the Kure Clan does the same thing. They go through selective breeding to create warriors and assassins unlike anything that the world has ever seen. The Gojira Clan primarily does this to create strong warriors while weeding out those who are not worthy.

**Godzilla's Methods**

Him just killing off monsters wouldn't make much sense in the long run. Forcing monsters to accept his authority as king of the planet or die would make much more sense. Anyone who rebels or is a viable threat to him or the planet would be executed and those who choose to acknowledge him or are not a threat to him or the planet were spared and got an equal chance to live on the Earth. He'd ignore the Gojira Tribe knowing that they worship him and he'd rather not be on their bad side given how many advantages they have since they have a symbiotic relationship to nature that gives them organic biotechnology.

**Gojiran Organic Biotechnology**

The Gojira use biotechnology and their symbiotic relationship with nature the same way that Cobra-La in GI Joe do, only without the degenerative spores. It's what makes them the meanest guys on the block. You wouldn't mess with them if you knew they could sick giant worms on you, now would you?

And that's all I can tell you. Leave any questions and thoughts here and look to my other works. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 1-4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**1-4**

**20,000 Years of Mystery**

Leland, Metphies, Haruo, Rilu-elu, Orga, and Lazzari were in a room.

"So while we've been gone for well over 20,000 years, Godzilla decided to terraform the whole planet?" Leland asked.

"Precisely, and I believe he may have done this by distributing his own cells into the ecosystem." Lazzari said. "Its possible that Godzilla's own cells must have mutagenic properties and is infectious as well."

"Infectious? You mean Godzilla's very cells are like a disease?" Rilu-elu asked.

"Precisely... and any living organism that are infected are sure to mutate rapidly to the point where they could become unrecognizable." Lazzari said. "Not only that, but they could even create life, seeing as Godzilla's healing factor is remarkably fast."

"So in other words, Godzilla's cells wield the power of creation and made life according to his own design." Metphies said. "Would that explain the boy's appearance?"

"That would explain his appearance." Lazzari said.

He pulled out the decontaminated skin sample of the Raijin and placed it in the scanner. The console displayed the results on screen. A DNA analysis shows that the DNA was split. 50% Human, 30% Godzilla, and 20% unknown.

"Unknown?" Leland asked.

"Yes, apparently, one quarter of his DNA doesn't match up with any DNA of any other Earth based life forms." Lazzari said. "The antennae on his head however would suggest that the other 20 percent would have come from an insect."

"The Houtua bear the antennae on their heads." Orga said.

"Houtua?" Haruo asked.

"Simply put, they are a tribe to the south of our village in the mountains that worships a being that easily managed to hurt Gojira." Orga said.

"A monster that damaged Godzilla?!" Haruo asked, standing up out of surprise.

"Yes, managed to do it by reflecting his Incandescent Light right back at him with scales of gold." Orga said.

"But what about the shield?" Haruo asked.

"The scales broke it down. At least that's what they claimed to have happened." Orga said.

"Hm... these scales must have properties that interfere with electromagnetic fields and also act like refractors." Lazzari said. "How much damage did it do?"

"Blew off one of his fins." Orga said.

"One of his fins?" Haruo asked. "If that beam had hit his head—"

"He wouldn't even have a head anymore..." Leland said. "He would have killed himself in one shot..."

"A weapon so powerful that even Godzilla could destroy himself with it." Metphies said. "It's almost ironic that his most powerful weapon could also be the one that kills him."

"Yes, it was a lesson he wouldn't forget, no matter how old he gets." Orga said. "The Houtua have lived with their deity, whom they call Mothra. Ever since they have lived with her, they have inherited some of her traits, even the ability to talk through one's mind."

"Telepathy?" Lazzari asked.

"That's one way you could put it." Orga said. "But enough about them."

"Yes, I believe we have more important things to get to." Leland said before looking to Orga. "You said your lord and master was the last of his own kind, right?"

Orga was silent. He simply frowned. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew his friend wouldn't want him to conceal the truth. To lie was to be a coward and cowardice had no place in the tribe as it showed weakness and brings dishonor. He would not dare to violate the honor code, not on his own life.

"Yes, he is." Orga said. "I remember the day that Destroyah came down on the Gojira Tribe like it was yesterday."

He could still remember the carnage. The screams. The flames. They wouldn't leave his mind. He could never forget that day. Not even for a minute.

"I could still remember when the whole Gojira Clan was slaughtered by the Destroyer himself. He made each and every one of them suffer horrible amounts of pain. He tortured every single one of them and probably laughed while they cried in sheer horror and lamentation." Orga said. "I witnessed the might of 300 Raijin fall in battle at its wretched hands. And the whole world just stood there and watched. My lord had to watch as his relatives died one by one. Even his own father was among the dead."

He looked to Haruo. He recognized the fire within those eyes. They were much like Minya's. Yes, on that day where he'd sworn revenge, those eyes were just like Haruo's.

"My lord had the very same eyes you did when the carnage was over, said he'd kill Destroyah if he ever saw him again." Orga said. "The pain he felt... it crushed him. I couldn't help but wonder why it had happened so suddenly. I wondered if the Destroyer was some sort of demon from the past, a demon created from the souls of those killed by Gojira. Was it truly their hatred for Gojira that created that monster? Or did Mother Nature create that monstrosity to kill Gojira out of fear that his own power was too great and that he has become just as destructive as mankind? If so, I want to know why we had to be punished. Why did my lord and his people have to be the ones to suffer for what Gojira did?"

Tears dropped from his eyes.

"Excuse me... I... I need to take some time out to vent my frustrations." Orga said.

He left the room. Haruo was fixed on Orga. He looked to the stainless steel floor.

'Eyes like mine?' Haruo thought. 'Was that what it was?'

"300 of that thing outside, slaughtered by a single monster that wasn't Godzilla..." Rilu-elu said. "And yet..."

"Yes, horrifying indeed." Lazzari said. "What's worse is that has created its own subspecies and we may have run into them."

"You have?" Leland asked.

"Yes, it looked like a lobster, only it was on land." Lazzari said. "The thing can roll and I wouldn't want to get near it. Then there were those trilobites that were traveling in a swarm. I'm also sure Orga said something about being reduced to bones, so maybe it was best not to find out if they could do that."

"And to make matters worse, its already picked a fight with Godzilla and got out of it unscathed." Haruo said. "Even it was an even fight, Godzilla was already having problems fighting that thing."

"So it's just as strong?" Leland asked.

"Sadly, yes and frighteningly enough, it's already competing with Godzilla for being the apex predator of the planet." Lazzari said. "Whoever wins doesn't matter, but if Godzilla goes down, we'll be next."

* * *

**_Elsewhere..._**

Yuko came in to see Minya in the infirmary. The boy was already up and about in a hospital gown. He looked everywhere for his original clothes.

"Um, Minya, right? You remember me, don't you?" Yuko asked.

Minya turned to Yuko.

"Yuko." The boy responded.

"Yes, that's me." Yuko said. "Are you looking for your clothes?"

"Y-Yes." The boy said.

He was learning to speak Japanese. It must have been a really ancient language to him, yet he's learning. She looked to his tail. It certainly looked like Godzilla's tail. It made her wonder if he had any bones. Godzilla didn't have any bones, yet it could stand thanks to the muscle fibers that support his weight and mass with the tail acting as a means to hold the body's balance.

The boy looked to her. He cocked his head to the side. It was like he had never seen a girl before.

* * *

Minya may have seen a few village girls, but this girl, this Yuko, she wasn't anything like the village girls. Her hair, her eyes, they were beautiful. They refracted in the light. Her body was more mellow than he thought. His father never told him how he met his mother. Orga tried to explain it to him, but his father would just magically appear out of nowhere and smack Orga over the head to keep any sort of embarrassing life stories from getting out.

He went over to her and touched her hair, feeling it's sheer softness.

"Fluffy..." Minya said.

He felt her hand on his head.

"Well you're fluffy yourself all this fuzzy hair." Yuko said.

His cheeks flushed red. His tail was swishing from side to side.

* * *

It was cute seeing his tail wag around like a dog. It was strange to know said tail was connected to a humanoid body. A million signals could be found in there. Was he excited? Happy? Or was this him going through puberty? She and Haruo already went through puberty, so she know what it is like to go through puberty. Maybe she could talk to him about something.

"So... your father, what was he like?" Yuko asked.

The boy stopped wagging his tail. He looked as though he was unsure about talking his father. She knew his family died, but at the very least, she could at least get to know more about him and maybe help him cope. She got him on the hospital bed and sat with him.

"He strong, brave, courageous, and smart." Minya said. "He taught me many things."

"He taught you a lot didn't, did he?" Yuko asked.

"More than you could ever imagine." Orga said as he came into the infirmary.

"Orga!" Minya said as he got off the bed.

"I see you're getting along with your soon to be bride." Orga said.

Minya's face turned red as his tail shot up into the air. Yuko blushed from hearing that. Orga laughed.

"Ah, you always fall for that one my lord." Orga said.

Why that hunchback—! He was teasing him! In front of a girl, and an Exile at that!

"Orga! That's not funny!" Minya said.

"Forgive me my lord, I just couldn't help it." Orga said.

"You could have!" Minya said. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Well, shouldn't the Gojira Clan be taking strong willed women as their wives to have children with?" Orga asked.

"OH! Um—!"

"ORGA!" Minya cried.

"Forgive me, It's just nice to see that you are interacting with a girl now." Orga said before looking to Yuko. "Forgive me for my crudeness. My lord has never laid eyes on a girl for so long, nor has he ever met one so closely."

"Well I... Uh... that's... uh... gentle of you... uh... Orga, was it?" Yuko asked.

"I'll leave you be for now." Orga said before leaving.

_'Darn it... now I'll never hear the end of it!'_ Minya thought. _'Darn it!'_

* * *

**Tanzawa Forest**

A flock of Wyverns were drinking some water. Suddenly, the ground shook. Behind the trees were Vodoggs, bipedal medium sized Destroyers with a theropod appearance. The Wyverns were quick to run in an attempt to take flight. But before they could fly, the Vodoggs pounced and sunk their claws into their hide, dragging them down before devouring them. Dongos rolled out from behind the trees and herded the Wyverns into groups of Sepia, smaller juvenile versions of the Chryatis. The Sepia lacked claws. They fired white streams of air at the Wyverns. The streams disintegrated the Wyverns in contact. Some of the Wyverns took flight and tried to escape while any that were unlucky were doomed for the slaughter. One of the Sepia blasted a stream that tore a hole through a Wyvern's wing.

* * *

**Company A Base Camp**

Soldiers were out on patrol when they saw a draconic being covered in moss suddenly come out of the bushes in a panic. The soldiers opened fire on the dragon, the bullets seemingly penetrating for skin and taking the beast down. It lied still and motionless. It twitched a few times before dying. They inspected it to find a hole in its wing.

Before they even knew what was going on, Dongos started to roll from out of the forest. The soldiers quickly got out of the way as the Dongos stopped rolling and roared.

* * *

Everyone in the room heard the roar and felt the ground shaking.

"What the hell?!" Rilu-elu exclaimed. "They must have found us out! We have to retaliate!"

"Good idea! If we don't kill them fast, they'll overrun us in a matter of seconds!" Haruo said.

* * *

Powered Suits were switched on while Multipodal Batteries took aim at the Dongos. The batteries fired as the Powered Suits started to fire as well. An explosion blasted a limb right off a Dongo and knocked it over. The Dongos backed away a bit before they started rolling. Vodoggs and Sepia came out of the forest and began to attack. Bullets were fired at them, but the bullets weren't doing much against the carapace of the Destroyers. A few of them went down, but they still kept coming. A Vodogg pounced at a soldier, but Orga punched it with enough force to break its bones. The trapezius muscles on his back split open to reveal a opening. A bullet of energy shot out of it, blasting the Vodogg to pieces.

"Fire! They fear the flames! Bring out anything that can start a blaze! Hurry!" Orga said. "Anything that can cause a huge explosion will do the trick as well! Hurry!"

He issued orders to the men to fetch anything that can start a fire and any explosives they have on them. They brought out some flamethrowers they had brought with them along with some rocket launchers and grenade launchers to ward off the assault.

They shot out flames, grenades, and rockets in hand to ward the enemy off. The batteries focused their fire on the groups that were huddling together. Just as they had hoped, the Destroyers were keeping back from the flames while the explosive ammunition killed them off. Orga blasted a Vodogg and looked around to see a few Sepia making for the infirmary.

"My lord!" Orga exclaimed.

* * *

A Sepia broke into the infirmary. Yuko pulled out her sidearm and shot the Sepia. The Sepia took the bullets that deflected off its crest. Minya got in front of her and rushed at the Sepia, killing it with the thrust of his own tail. Another one came in and tried to attack Minya. Not too soon did Orga arrive and smacked the beast with his bare hands. Minya killed it with his tail, impaling the Sepia's midsection.

"My lord! The enemy is attacking the camp! We must eliminate them!" Orga said before turning to Yuko. "The beasts fear fire. Burn them to a crisp and they'll stay dead forever!"

"Thank god we have flamethrowers!" Yuko said.

"I'm glad that you even had them to begin with!" Orga said. "We must repel the enemy before the damage becomes severe!"

* * *

The battle went on as the Destroyers kept coming. Human casualties were starting to erupt as they kept coming. White streams shot out from the Sepias and went right through some soldiers and the Exosuits. Suddenly, a bunch of Wyverns and Wurms came out from the forest with Gojira Soldiers riding out towards the Destroyers. A Sepia was decapitated with a swift axe chop. A Wurm, a giant worm like creature, knocked a Dongo over, allowing some Gojira soldiers to attack its underbelly. Arrows hit the Vodoggs as the Destroyers found themselves in a pincer attack.

10 meter tall Orga-like creatures came out and swung their arms at a group of Sepia, knocking them away.

"Who are they?" Yuko asked.

"The warriors of the Gojira Tribe. I trained them well." Orga said. "And behind them are the Oruga, fascinating creatures. Brutes they are, but their raw power is commendable."

* * *

The Destroyers huddled together before combining into a single aggregate form. The Chryatis screeched as the soldiers backed away.

"What the hell is that?" Rilu-elu asked.

"Whatever it is, I think we may have made it more hostile than we thought possible." Lazzari said.

Minya looked to his hand. He knew that the transformation ability has a limit. With every transformation, the body gets more and more fatigued. He knows that he hasn't fully recovered his stamina yet and that could affect the transformation, but in a situation like this, he has no other choice.

He rushes off and bit his hand. A burst of energy flowed out and metallic muscle fibers grew out of him. The fibers formed the Raijin. A burst of steam blasts forth.

The Raijin stood in front of the Destroyer. Rilu-elu stood with an iron stare as Metphies looked with amazement. Leland couldn't believe his eyes.

"How in the—"

"After witnessing it the first time, I do believe that an injury that can draw blood would be enough to cause the transformation." Lazzari said.

"So by drawing his own blood, he has become that which closely resembles Godzilla..." Metphies said. "Ironic that someone who saved your life was someone who can transform into something that resembles our destroyer."

"Too ironic if you ask me." Leland said. "What I want to know is whether or not he's on our side."

"I'm sure he's on our side. He would have killed us the very moment we saw him." Haruo said.

"On what grounds?" Leland asked.

"His respect for humanity." Haruo said.

The Chryatis swung its claws down. Minya caught the claws and pushed it back. Minya tackles the Chryatis, knocking it back. Minya charged an atomic breath and fired it. The Chryatis evaded the attack and fired a beam of energy. The invisible shield withstood the beam attack. The Chryatis fires the beam again. Minya took the beam head on. He fired another atomic breath. The blast hits the Chryatis. It emerged from the smoke and fired again.

Minya felt a jolt in his back and dodged it. The beam however, got his right arm. Minya roared in visible pain. Parts of his shoulder and arm were vaporized in seconds. His arm needed time to heal.

* * *

The men looked in shock as the arm was blasted off.

"The arm!" Leland said. "It blew it right off!"

"The shield! It must have collapsed!" Lazzari said.

"The shield collapsed?!" Leland exclaimed.

"How long until it returns?" Rilu-elu asked.

"About... five seconds!" Lazzari said. "Provided that his dorsal fins stay intact that is!"

"You mean where the amplifier organ is." Rilu-elu said.

He watched as the Raijin evaded an energy beam from the sole aggregate.

"Is there anyway we can hurt it?" Rilu-elu asked.

"We tried conventional weapons, but that didn't work. The armor on its skin is just too strong." Lazzari said.

"Well we got to do something! We can't just—!"

"Nor can we attack it recklessly." Leland said.

"But—!"

"Forget it Captain, we don't have anything that could injure it." Metphies said.

"On the contrary." Orga said as he walked to them along with Yuko. "Fire is the one thing their hardened bodies can't defend against."

"So in other words, we can incinerate it." Rilu-elu said. "And we should have some Thermo-Pressure Warheads that should do the trick."

"But how much of them will it take?" Leland asked.

"Hopefully, enough to kill that thing." Rilu-elu said.

* * *

The Chryatis swung a claw in. The claw hits the invisible shield and stops it dead cold. The Chryatis backed away. It fired its pink ray at the Raijin. The Raijin dodged the beam and fired an atomic breath at the body. The Chryatis took the blast. It jumped at the Raijin and knocked it down. It swung its head down. The Raijin fires an atomic breath at the head, the beam blasting its face. The Chryatis was temporarily blinded at the Raijin pushed it off and got back up. The Raijin fires again, knocking the Chryatis back with a blast.

A landing ship was flying over the aggregate's head.

"Dropping bombs!" Rilu-elu said.

The Thermo-Pressure bombs were dropped on top of the aggregate. The bombs hit the aggregate and blasts off the claws and incinerates parts of the body. It went up in a fiery explosion.

"Did that kill it?" Leland asked.

"Wait! We got a signature!" Yuko said.

* * *

A Windega emerged from the explosion and flew off. Minya shot and atomic breath at the wings. One of the Windega's wings was blasted off. The Windega falls out of the sky and crashed into the forest. An explosion of white mist was seen from the distance.

* * *

"What the—! It's gone!" Yuko said.

"It disappeared?!" Leland said.

"We got multiple contacts on the ground... it... split itself apart." Rilu-elu said.

"It split apart?! How the hell is that even possible?!" Leland asked.

"Colonel, where did it go?" Lazzari asked.

"The thing split itself apart! How do you explain that?!" Leland asked.

"It split itself apart?" Lazzari asked.

"Give me that." Orga said. "That is the ability of the Destroyers. They can split up into smaller beings and combine to form larger beings that can change shape."

"Of course... that creature is just like Hedorah!" Lazzari said. "It must be a microorganism that lives in colonies! It can breakdown and recombine itself in order to heal as well!"

"So in other words—"

"We have to kill it before it can split itself apart." Rilu-elu said. "To think something like that can exist for over 20,000 years..."

* * *

Minya went to where the wing of the Windega fell. He found the wing and picked it up. He went back to the camp and lowered it down before lying down. He emerged from the nape as the soldiers of his tribe chant in victory.

* * *

The landing ship touched down at the clearing. Martin was using a laser cutter to cut a fang out of the Wyvern. Orga went over to the man.

"This poor Wyvern... it must have been caught in an ambush." Orga said. "Whether it came here out of desperation or not, it at least tried to give us a message."

"You seem rather sympathetic for it." Lazzari said.

"This planet is the home of us all, for we were born on it, same as this one. All creatures, big and small consider this planet as our home." Orga said. "Any who come to live on it are a part of the Earth itself. May this one rest in Mihara."

"I'll assume that is your version of heaven." Lazzari said.

"Well, more like a place your kind once called Valhalla. But heaven works too." Orga said. "We may have endured casualties, but we will survive. All living beings with a strong will to live will survive."

Orga looked to the wing of the Windega.

"And we have finally touched a piece of that wretched demon." Orga said. "Now we'll know all about this demonic being."

* * *

A/N: So ends 1-4.

**Orga's Back Cannon**

Surprised to see that? The Gojira Tribe is using biotechnology after all.

**How the United Earth didn't know about Mothra at all**

The United Earth didn't know about Mothra because they lost contact with Earth prior to the time skip.

**Minya and the girls**

Look, he has never actually gotten an actual good look at a girl and has ever been near one and talked to one. That and he's a teenager.

**Gojiran** **Afterlife**

Mihara is heaven (or Valhalla according to Orga) and Gorath is hell.

**Raijin Limits**

The Raijin aren't as durable as Godzilla, especially when faced with a being that shoots out micro-oxygen. The transformation also causes fatigue that may impact later transformations as well.

If you have any questions you would like to ask, ask away or give me a PM. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

**Side Note**: I might consider changing the name of the title of this project to coincide with the plot. Feel free to PM me a suggestion of the name. I'll also consider making a new title cover whenever I have time to do so.

**Edit: **the name was originally Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, so ignore the side note.


	7. Chapter 1-5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**1-5**

**Into the Forest**

The fang and the leaf were put into a scanner. The results of the scan came in. Leland, Yuko, Haruo, Metphies, Rilu-elu, and Lazzari were in the room.

"According to these results, both the planet and the animal have similar characteristics to Godzilla. They even give off the same electromagnetic pulses that Godzilla gives off." Lazzari said. "It may be small, but I suspect that just like Minya, its in the same family as Godzilla."

"So this fog we've been dealing with isn't fog at all?" Leland asked.

"The particles in the air could just be pollen or their natural chaff." Lazzari said.

"So we can't wait for the weather to clear up, seeing as the plants seem to be the cause of the fog." Metphies said. "This presents a problem."

"We can discuss the issues of our battle plan later." Rilu-elu said. "The wing, you got a piece of it, right?"

"Why yes, in fact I have it here." Lazzari said.

He pulled out a small sample of the wing's skin. He placed it under the scanner. It was scanned thoroughly and the results came up. According the computer, this creature was about 541 million years old. Most of them looked in shock and surprise. Orga entered the room and was understandably confused by all of their shock.

"541 million years old... this thing's older than Godzilla..." Haruo said.

"Older than Gojira? What is older than—"

"Your 'demon' is older than your 'god,' in case you were wondering." Rilu-elu said.

Orga looked at the screen. His eyes widened.

"By Gojira's fire..." Orga said. "What the hell is this infernal demon?"

"Well... uh... you see, this 'demon' of yours has lived in an environment in which there was little to no oxygen." Lazzari said. "See, the very air we breathe is oxygen. But back in what we call the Precambrian eon, before we ever existed, there was little amounts of oxygen in the atmosphere and most living organisms were about the size of particles."

"I... uh... are you speaking in a language I can still understand or is my hearing starting to decline?" Orga ask.

"Oh uh... there used to be life before us, but then there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere that has caused many life forms to go extinct." Lazzari said. "Your 'demon' has survived in conditions where it is impossible to breathe... that is until it changed."

"What caused it to change then?" Orga asked.

Lazzari scrolled through the results.

"I don't know, but I believe the answer lies in the clues it left behind." Lazzari said. "For one thing, this thing isn't immune to fire and high explosives, so we definitely know it cannot survive in environments with extreme temperatures, so they would most likely avoid going near areas with extremely high or extremely low temperatures."

"In a language I can understand." Orga said.

"We can burn it, freeze it, or do both." Rilu-elu said. "The creature will die either way."

"That's good to hear." Orga said. "I'll be outside, I have to attend to my lord."

He left the room.

"What do we do now? I had to reorganize the company to defend the camp." Leland said.

"We can assign all our forces in Company A to join up with the special forces unit." Haruo said. "With Orga leading them through the forest, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Trust the natives with our own people? Without a plan no less? How do you know they can be trusted?" Leland asked. "You'd have to be crazy to commit to something like that."

Haruo scowled at the remark.

"Then what's your plan?" Haruo asked.

"Retreat." Leland said.

"What?!" Haruo said.

He walked towards the door.

"Realistically, it's our **only** solution to this conundrum." Leland said.

Haruo followed Leland out the room.

"The plants and water are poisonous, the animals are extremely hostile, and we have two monsters that pose a great threat to humanity." Leland said. "It would be insane to take the planet back from Godzilla, especially while that thing still exists."

Haruo slammed Leland against a wall. Leland scowled at this.

"This planet is our home!" Haruo said. "You're just going to abandon not once, but also twice?!"

"We can settle on the moon and get resources from the Earth. Logically, it's the best solution if we think about what's best for humanity." Leland said.

"What happened to taking back our home and being a hero?!" Haruo barked.

"I merely underestimated the situation." Leland said before breaking free from Haruo. "But my eyes are open now!"

"So you're just going to be a coward?!" Haruo berated Leland.

"We have 12 dead and 35 critically injured and we haven't even **seen** Godzilla!" Leland said. "We can't be playing war with new soldiers who don't have actual combat experience!"

Haruo couldn't believe the words coming out of Leland. This was unbelievable! All of this hard work and this is the result?! This was absolutely unbelievable! He couldn't accept this! There was no way in hell he could accept this as the result! It was—!

"How do we retreat exactly?" Metphies's voice was heard.

They turned to see Metphies join them in the next room.

"That attack has damaged our equipment more than it has inflicted human casualties." Metphies said. "Not only that, but the Gojira could easily stop us whenever they wanted to."

"Are you saying they'd keep us from leaving? We could gut them down the second they even try to." Leland said.

"Not all of them though." Metphies said. "The boy could easily take us down."

"So? We already know where the amplifier organ is and we have the EMP Probes, he wouldn't dare pick a fight with us if he knew that." Leland said.

"It wouldn't matter anyway, the only companies that can help us get back into orbit are the artillery units and the engineering units, companies D and E." Metphies said. "But that would mean moving through the forest and the Tanzawa Pass, an area where Godzilla is most likely roaming around."

Leland scowled.

"In the case we do encounter Godzilla, what do you propose we do?" Metphies asked.

"We... spread ourselves out." Leland said.

"But doing so would leave us open to an atomic breath." Metphies said. "Although, if the creatures attack us again, wouldn't we be forced to reciprocate their attacks?"

"Yes... we would..." Leland said.

"But doesn't all of this sound like captain Sakaki's original plan, Colonel?" Metphies asked. "Would we call this a retreat at all? Not only that, we might even ask the Gojira to shelter us, just as we Exif and the Bilusaludo asked to be taken in by your kind when we had nowhere else to go."

Leland looked to Metphies with a silent rage.

"This is a retreat nonetheless. We gather our forces, refuel, terminate the mission, and head home. Got it?" Leland asked.

"I understand that much." Metphies said. "I'll kindly ask Orga to lead us through the forest."

Metphies turned and left.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in the camp...**_

Minya was eating a star-shaped fruit. He felt energy coursing through his fins as sparks lit up his fins. Minya sprung up and stretched his limbs. He felt absolutely refreshed upon eating that fruit. This fruit was a special fruit that the Clan consumed to quickly regain energy after a fight.

"Well my lord, I can't wait to take our guests back to the village. The whole tribe will no doubt be awe as they enter through the caverns of our mountain." Orga said. "Once they get settled, perhaps we might enlist their aid in our fight against Destroyah."

"Yeah! I can't wait to head home! I'm starved!" Minya said.

Orga was stumped.

"My lord, now is not the time to be thinking about your stomach." Orga said. "There's plenty of food waiting for you back home anyways, provided we're not late."

"Orga, you wouldn't mind having a word with me, would you?" Metphies asked.

Orga turned to Metphies.

"I'll get to you in a second." Orga said before looking back to Minya. "Behave while I'm gone, ok?"

Minya nodded. Orga turned and walked over to the Exif. Minya looked to Metphies. He saw him holding a stone in his hand. A memory flashed in his head.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Clergy?" A young Minya asked.

"Yes my boy, the records state that they are a religious people. They gave the Exiles hope through religion. All sentient beings have a god much like us Gojira." Dagon said. "Please be mindful of their culture and always respect their ways. Though we have different beliefs, it is not our way to ostracize others for having a different religion."

"But Gojira is strong. Doesn't that make him right?" Minya asked.

"No, my son. No it doesn't." Dagon said. "Might doesn't always make right. Remember, respect the culture of others and they shall respect you."

* * *

**_Present Day_**

Yes... anyone can have a different God. It was not right to treat others differently for having a different religion. Religion was simply a part of one's culture. When his mother was buried on that cliff, the Houtua attended her burial and the priestesses guided his mother's soul to the ethereal plane while her ashes were spread from the cliff. He couldn't help but look at that tall stone in the Exif's hand.

"That's the Gematron calculation crystal." Lazzari said. "In simple terms, it predicts and states what could possibly occur."

Minya looked to Lazzari.

"But I guess for someone like you, it'd be no different than some old relic." Lazzari said.

"Relic?" Minya asked.

"Yes my little buddy, a very old object of great importance to a culture." Lazzari said. "Don't you have one?"

Minya pointed his tail to his dorsal fin.

"A rock cut in shape of my fin." Minya said.

"Your Japanese is improving." Lazzari said. "Your bodyguard knows a lot about our language, I'll give him that. Now this fin, what does it represent other than the fact that you worship Godzilla or anything?"

"Five points, five important things. Bravery, honor, strength, soul, and body." Minya said.

"Interesting." Lazzari said. "And what do you do with it?"

"Uh... Don't know..." Minya said, shaking his head. "Father never told me much about religion other than Gojira being my God."

"I see..." Lazzari said. "So about that sword you were carrying, why were you carrying it in the first place?"

"Because I'm strong enough to fight! I beat Kumonga up in the forest when I was young! A rite to see if I can fight for my people, just like my father!" Minya said.

_'Huh... much like the ancient Spartans...'_ Lazzari thought. _'Although, I doubt they'd send their young to fight monsters all by themselves...'_

* * *

**_Elsewhere..._**

"Allow me to clarify what you have asked. You want me and my men to lead your men through the forest so you can organize your men that have been scattered across the area?" Orga asked.

"That is correct." Metphies said. "Should I go into further detail?"

"No. But I think I should remind you about what you suggest." Orga said.

"Do you not trust us enough to make thought out decisions of our own?" Metphies asked.

"I trust your people enough to not break the honor code of my people." Orga said. "Allow me to make this clear."

He turned to Metphies with fiery eyes.

"My people do not tolerate deserters for they are cowardly and dishonorable and cannot be trusted." Orga said. "I warn you priest, your people try to abandon us, and I won't hesitate to bring the hatchet down, for death is the only way to cleanse the tribe of dishonor and cowardice."

Metphies stares into Orga's eyes. He was very serious.

"You punish dishonor through death?" Metphies asked. "Don't you think that is too harsh a punishment?"

"Sometimes, you must purge it from the source. If you don't, it spreads like an infection." Orga said. "There is no point in fearing the inevitable."

He turned away.

"I'll lead your people through." Orga said. "Just remember what will happen if you try to desert the field of battle."

He left the room.

_'It would seem their honor code is a very strict one.'_ Metphies thought. _'Retreat is practically impossible at this point.'_

* * *

_**Later...**_

The Landing Ships took off and began to make their way to the location of Companies B and C. Oruga were clearing the path by knocking down trees. Powered Suits and Multipodal Batteries were climbing up. The Wyverns took off into the air with their riders. Minya was wearing his tribal clothes and sheathed his sword. He moved on along with the ground troops. They made their way through the forest. The ships deployed Hover Bikes in the air. They flew on ahead toward the rendezvous point.

* * *

Mulu-elu Galu-gu watched as Company A met up with Company B. A soldier on a Hover Bike came down to him. The 60 year old Bilusaludo, looking like a 35 year old man, turned to the human soldier in front of him.

"Name and rank." Mulu-elu said.

"Second Lieutenant Adam Bindewald from Company A, sir." The human said.

"Brief me on Colonel Leland, I want to know why our forces are doing parade maneuvers when we should be fighting a war." Mulu-elu demanded.

"He wants us to rendezvous with Companies D and E so Company A can refuel after all our forces have been properly gathered. After that, we are to head back into orbit." Adam said.

"A retreat? I didn't think he was a coward, otherwise I wouldn't have busted my ass in developing upgrades for the batteries in the first place." Mulu-elu said with annoyance in his voice. "Now I guess they are being left behind just for overcapacity."

He looked to see a dragon flying over head with a human on top.

"And who the hell are those people?" Mulu-elu asked.

"They're the natives sir, they helped us out when we were ambushed by a bunch of wild animals." Adam said. "Nothing like the ones we've seen at least."

"The natives? Well shit, I guess they are the natives of this rock." Mulu-elu said. "Not that it would matter now that we have to go back into space."

* * *

Metphies, Lazzari and Yuko were piloting the Landing Ship as Haruo was standing in the cockpit.

"So they just kill anyone who tries to retreat?" Haruo asked.

"Without being ordered to? Yes." Metphies said. "Cruel as it is, it would make sense that they feel that way. Godzilla never once wavered in battle, so they'd follow his example in terms of standing their ground in the middle of battle."

"But still... they can't just—"

"Please do understand Haruo, they are bound by a code of honor. One violation of said code is a capital offense in their eyes." Metphies said. "The boy never seemed to run for his own life. Not once or twice did he run on his own."

"I guess they must base their culture around the ancient Spartans and the Bushido created by the Japanese samurai." Lazzari said. "I just didn't think it would be that strict."

"They don't want to expose weakness to their foes." Metphies said. "They have stubbornness and pride which could be useful or not."

"I guess..." Haruo said. "We still haven't seen Godzilla..."

"Maybe he doesn't want us to look for him." Metphies said. "Or maybe he is constantly looking for us, his enemy from so long ago."

"You mean he's actively looking for us?" Haruo asked.

"So it would seem." Metphies said.

"Yikes... now that's scary..." Lazzari said. "At least we're not walking through that forest..."

"We can barely keep the ship in the air." Yuko said. "I'm just glad she can still hover.

* * *

The Multipodal Battery Leland was in moved as the Oruga pushed the trees down. He watched as the 10 meter tall beasts knocked the trees down. Suddenly, a Godzilla-like dinosaur of about 12 meters in height and 20 meters in length came out of the trees. It's eyes were red and had a noticeable pupil. It looked like Godzilla, only the dorsal fins were small and it's head looked like a regular theropod. It lets out a gentle roar before biting a leaf off a tree and started chewing it. It moved on, seemingly ignoring every human around it.

"A dinosaur?" A crewman asked.

"Yeah... that looked like one alright." Another crewman said. "I wonder if that's what Godzilla used to look like..."

"Move it." Leland said. "We need to pass through this area quickly."

"R-Right!"

* * *

Minya moved along with the ground forces. He kept walking with his sword by his side. He looked to it. It was a symbol of his father accompanying him. It was the only part of him that ever remained.

The ground suddenly shook. He sensed a powerful presence. It felt very powerful. A large monster? He went up the tree to get a better look. He got up on a high branch and looked around.

* * *

"Seismic activity. Trying to identify."

Leland looked around.

_'Something isn't right.'_ He thought.

"The readings... they spiked..." Lazzari said. "I hate to jinx it, but I think my luck has finally turned completely bad for once."

Metphies saw a blue light. He instinctively pushed the Landing Ship down as a blue energy beam whips past the ship. The ship was rocked as Metphies pulled it up.

"Was that a—!"

"It can't be!" Haruo exclaimed.

A roar as loud as ever broke the silence. That meant only one thing.

_Godzilla._

* * *

Minya wished his eyes were playing tricks with him, but that blast could only mean one thing.

_Gojira._

He heard the roar that he could never forget all those years ago. Gojira was coming, but this time, not as his savior, but rather as a destroyer.

* * *

A/N: And so ends 1-5 and all of part 1. Now we move on to part 2.

**The Gojira Honor Code**

No surrender, no retreat. Dishonor is punishable by death or exile.

**A Godzillasaurus?**

I had include it. It looked awesome and I know the Godzilla in this continuity is a plant, but at least let's have a Godzillasaurus that is also a plant that eats... plants... wait, does that technically count as cannibalism?

**Dagon character**

I just want him to be a mix between lovable goof, a wise man, and a badass father.

Stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 2-1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**2-1**

**Godzilla vs Minya**

There was no doubt about it. That was Godzilla. Metphies was right, Godzilla was looking for humanity after all. Now it has found humanity. Now it seeks to destroy humanity where it stands. Haruo watched as a figure came into view.

Those muscular pecs and muscular abs along with those chunky proportions and that blueish skin... it was definitely Godzilla. Haruo couldn't rule out the possibility of the organ being on the dorsal fins. Minya may have offered a clue to the location of the organ. Once has the location and the noise that signals the activation of the shield, that alone will be enough intelligence to go on. But in order to figure that out, he was going to have to take a Hover Bike and have it send data to the Landing Ship for an analysis.

Metphies quickly pulled the keys to Haruo's cuffs out and quickly undid the cuffs.

"I know what you intend to do and I can't stop you. I'll get the ship to a low altitude so that Godzilla won't be able to hit us." Metphies said. "While you attack Godzilla, we'll monitor the data from here as we receive it from one of the Hover Bikes."

"Metphies... alright. Just watch for the trees down below." Haruo said.

"Be safe out there, Captain." Yuko said.

"I'll try my damn best to stay alive." Haruo said before leaving the cockpit.

"Sergeant, hold her steady above low altitude." Metphies said. "Lazzari, as soon as Haruo starts transmitting the data, analyze it."

"Got it!" Lazzari said.

* * *

Minya could only contemplate about what was going on and what to do. He looked back and saw Orga issuing orders to the warriors of the tribe to quickly clear the path faster. He looked back to Gojira as he approached. He contemplated as he could only look at Gojira. He was conflicted between Gojira and the Exiles. The last time he saw Gojira was just after the day his father died and left the mountain to seek out Gojira. He asked Gojira why was it that he was spared, only for Gojira to leave him with silence. In a feeling of loss, he waltzed back into the mountain with a hysterical Orga yelling at him with tears in his eyes.

The presence he felt was extraordinary. It was as if he was standing before not just a mountain, but a wise and old hermit. But this time was different. This was animosity.

No... No! Gojira would never—! His father told him that Gojira had changed since the Exiles fled and the Hidden went deep into Gaia! What would cause him to go back to his old ways?! This was—! This was—!

This was all wrong! All of it!

This can't be true! Gojira couldn't have reverted to his old ways!

He has to stop him!

But... Gojira is... how could he raise arms against him? To do so would mean to throw disrespect at the culture his own people. He wouldn't be fit to be king if he did such a thing!

What was he supposed to do?

What **could** he do?

* * *

Haruo went out in a Hover Bike and started transmitting data from the bike's computers. He flew out and went straight for Godzilla. He fired a burst of high explosive rounds. Surely these would be enough to force Godzilla to put up his shield.

The rounds detonated upon impact. He checked the monitors... nothing?! Those were high explosives! Unless—!

He came around for another run and fired bullets at Godzilla. The rounds hit and... nothing! Again! That was two attacks and there was still no shield! The guns weren't enough! He was going to have to ram it into the damn bastard!

* * *

Leland knew that was Haruo up there. He must be trying to get a reading off Godzilla's shield. He had to help him out. There was only one thing he could think of.

"Get out, I'll take over the controls! Get out of the battery now!" Leland said.

"Sir?!"

"That's an order!" Leland said. _'Someone needs to get the shield up, might as well be me...'_

Minya looked to the Exiles and saw a duo of them leaving one of the four legged ballistas. The ballista turned to Gojira. No... they wouldn't...

He looked to Gojira and saw something flying around Gojira at high speed. There was someone on it.

That person was going straight for Gojira!

* * *

Haruo went in at full throttle. As he got closer, he saw one of Godzilla's eyes turn to him. Suddenly, the monster's face was battered with explosion. He quickly went up. He checked the monitor and saw it! The shield was up! The location of the organ was the same as Minya's!

The dorsal plates!

He got the noise pattern.

"Metphies!"

"We have it. Now come back. Do so quickly." Metphies said. "It would seem Leland didn't want you to die so easily."

_'Leland?'_ Haruo thought.

He looked to see a battery firing on Godzilla from a distance. He saw the spines flicker with energy.

"Leland! Get out of there! He's going to shoot!" Haruo said.

* * *

Minya saw it! Gojira was going to—!

"NO!" Minya yelled as he bit his hand, drawing blood.

He jumped for the ballista as sparks fired off.

* * *

_'This planet can go to hell.'_ Leland thought.

He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

**BOOOOOM!**

He was thrown from the shock as the battery was knocked over by the shockwave. He shook his head and looked around. He opened the hatch and got out. He looked around and saw a tail.

Wait... a tail? No...

He turned around saw the Godzilla-like creature he saw at the camp. It shielded him... that brat threw himself out there? For him? But why? Why would he—?

"Colonel!" He heard a voice shout.

Rilu-elu came running to him and grabbed him. He dragged him away from the battery.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Rilu-elu asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask the kid." Leland said.

"What?" Rilu-elu asked.

He looked to the Godzilla-like creature.

_'He threw himself out there... is he crazy as Haruo or what?'_ The Bilusaludo could only think.

* * *

Haruo saw the Raijin standing before Godzilla. He saw a portion of the Raijin's knee blasted off. The Raijin roared in visual pain. He looked to Godzilla and saw... shock in his eyes. Was he not expecting that? Was he mistaking the Raijin as a member of his own kind? No that couldn't be right. Godzilla had to be aware of Minya and his tribe who have worshipped him.

Something was off with Godzilla and he wanted to know why.

* * *

Minya felt pain in his knee. He was glad he took that hit or there would be a lost soul.

He tried to stand up. The knee hurts like hell. He could care less about the pain and more about Gojira. He stood firmly. He saw confusion and shock in Gojira's eyes.

He had no time for it.

He stood firmly on the ground and roared. The ground and air shook at the sound of his roar.

* * *

Minya was going to fight Godzilla head on. As suicidal as that sounded, it was happening. There was only one thing to do for now.

He had to let them fight.

The Raijin roared as it started to charge at Godzilla. Godzilla snapped out of his confusion and charged an atomic breath. Godzilla fires a beam at the Raijin. Electromagnetic energy was being generated off the Raijin's back. It went into its legs before the Raijin sprung forth with its legs, jumping off the ground with the speed of a bullet train, evading the beam as it hits a part of the forest. The Raijin slammed its body into Godzilla, knocking him down. The Raijin got up and roared at Godzilla.

Godzilla promptly got up, but he was too sluggish to turn to the Raijin as the Raijin came up close and threw a mean punch to Godzilla's head. The Raijin throws a left hook, slamming a fist into Godzilla. Godzilla countered with a punch and a kick. The Raijin was knocked down. Haruo watched and monitored the noises he had isolated. The shields were holding.

He saw Minya getting back up as his dorsal fins lit up.

* * *

Minya knew that the _Rai-ha_ (Lightning Wave) was not going to be enough. He was going to have to use an advanced technique his father had used in his battles called the _Rasen-Rai-ha _(Spiraling Lightning Wave) technique. It was a stronger variation of the Rai-ha with a single spiral. It was the same as the Rai-ha, only this time, he had to manipulate the Rai to make it spiral before it focuses and he must elevate the amount he is generating.

He firmly planted his feet into the ground. He took a slightly hunched over stance with his knees bending, his tail straightening out. He breathed in.

"Ra...sen..." Minya uttered to himself, imagining a spiral of energy forming in front of him. "Rai..."

* * *

Haruo saw the energy bubble surrounding the Raijin. The bubble began to contort and spiral before focusing towards the front. A sphere of spiraling energy. He looked in awe.

_'What is that?' _Haruo thought.

* * *

Minya breathed in.

"HA!" He roared as his voice shifted to that of a monster with guttural sounds coming forth from his throat.

* * *

An atomic breath shot out from the Raijin with a single purple spiral flowing along with the beam. The beam slammed into Godzilla. The shield took the beam head on. The beam didn't stop, it began to drill through the shield. Like a drill, it busted through the shield and drilled into Godzilla. A huge explosion rocked the earth with great amounts of force. Haruo watched as the King of the Monsters went down from the blast and heard it roar in pain. He looked at his monitors and saw that the shield was down.

He looked to Godzilla. Godzilla got back up, this time he had a wound on his chest. The boy has struck a mighty blow against Godzilla! He could win! He could beat Godzilla!

* * *

Metphies, Yuko, and Lazzari looked in awe.

"Incredible! He managed to bend the particles to create some sort of spiral and blasted more energy into the beam to make it much more stronger than a normal atomic breath!" Lazzari said. "A Spiraling Heat Ray!"

Metphies could only look in awe.

_'The ingenuity of man combined with the powers of a monster such as Godzilla... truly astonishing to look at.'_ Metphies thought.

"Incredible..." Yuko said.

* * *

Godzilla roared out of anger and charged an atomic breath before firing it. The Raijin fires an atomic breath as well. The two beams slammed into each other and began to struggle with one another. The beams suddenly locked and exploded, releasing a shockwave that rocked Haruo's Hover Bike. He stabilized the bike and looked to where the Raijin was.

_'Come on! Get up! Get up!'_ Haruo thought.

* * *

Minya woke up and started to get up. He saw a blue light come up to him. He raised the barrier. The beam struck him as the barrier was up and knocked him down. He got up to see the monster roaring and dashing towards him. Minya got up, but only for the monster to slam its shoulder into his abdomen. He was thrown back from the attack. He fell on his back before landing on his belly. He looked up before a hand grabbed him by the snout. Minya was then getting pummeled by the monster in front of him, again and again. He felt blow after blow, slamming into his cheeks.

* * *

Godzilla bit down on the Raijin's shoulder before throwing the Raijin to the ground. The Raijin got up before a tail smacked the Raijin in the face. Godzilla punched the Raijin in the face. Godzilla grabbed the Raijin by the neck and began to strangle it.

* * *

Metphies, Lazzari, and Yuko could only watch as Godzilla began to choke the life out of the Raijin.

"Damn... he was doing just fine..." Lazzari said. "Godzilla's still as brutal as ever..."

"So it would seem." Metphies said. _'What will he do? He has already taken up arms against his own god. Will he simply let his god kill him or will he fight back?'_

"I don't know if I—"

"You don't have to look." Metphies said. "The boy himself can decide his own fate. Not us."

"If he doesn't do something, his spine will snap!" Lazzari said.

Minya gathered his energy into his core and began to build it up.

"Wait... there's an energy reading coming from the Raijin... it's gathering to its... core?" Lazzari said.

* * *

Minya released all the energy with a mighty roar.

* * *

A huge energy pulse knocked Godzilla back quite a distance. The Raijin roared at Godzilla before it began to run towards Godzilla. Godzilla got up, charging an atomic breath until the Raijin bounced off the ground and slid, using its tail as a support before slamming a drop kick into Godzilla, knocking Godzilla back. The Raijin landed on its feet and fired an atomic breath at Godzilla. The beam slammed into Godzilla and exploded, engulfing Godzilla.

The Raijin roared in victory, shaking the ground and the air. The Raijin turns back, only to lose balance and fall. Minya emerged from the nape and pulled himself out. Haruo was glad that he was alright.

_'You did good kid, you did good.' _Haruo thought.

He turned to the smoke. Haruo knew that an atomic breath, or even a number of atomic breaths will be enough to kill Godzilla. The Asymmetric Permeable Shield managed to take an atomic breath. The Spiral Heat Ray alone could penetrate the field. Godzilla's healing factor was something he had taken into account. With the current state Minya was in, the battle could very well be a draw. It was only a matter of time until Godzilla got back on his feet. But for now, it has wasted enough energy in the fight. He went back to the landing ship hovering above.

* * *

**_Elsewhere... In an unknown location_**

Footage of the battle had been broadcast from a drone that was watching the battle. Watching it on the monitor was an American woman of about 30 years old. She had short blonde hair and green eyes. Along with her was a technician.

"Relay the data to Deinde, have him analyze the data and incorporate it into MechaGodzilla Mk2's OS." The woman said. "Oh, and tell Dr Yamane that a member of the R-GO1 species is alive."

"Yes, madam." The technician said. "And the Aratrum, should we establish contact with it?"

"Let the council decide that." The woman said. "Until then, they are to be treated as a possible threat."

"Yes madam."

The technician left. The woman turns the monitor off.

* * *

A/N: So begins part 2 and the end of chapter 1.

**Spiral Heat Ray**

If you've seen _Godzilla vs King Ghidorah,_ you'll probably notice that Godzilla fires an atomic beam with a spiral following it.

**Filius and Minya**

Let's not get crazy here. Yes Godzilla Filius is Godzilla Earth's son, but its not like Godzilla Earth was much of a parent anyway. He basically just slept and did nothing for years. Now is he going to adopt Minya? We'll get to that when the chance comes.

**Minya committing ****sacrilege**

Actually, I'm not sure if this counts as sacrilege at this point.

**The Hidden**

Yup, that was them. I can confirm.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 2-2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**2-2**

**Gojira Mountain**

The Central Committee on board the Aratrum had been contacted by the Anti-Godzilla Force down on the planet. Captain of the Aratrum Unberto Mori, Lieutenant General and Bilusaludo chieftain Halu-elu Dolu-do, Deputy Director Takeshi J. Hamamoto, and Lieutenant General Exif Cardinal Endurph were on the bridge. They were being briefed on the situation.

"So Godzilla isn't the only high level threat on the planet?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes. These Gojira, the tribe that helped us through here call it Destroyah. It's like Hedorah, a colony of microorganisms, only this time, they have lived on the planet for millions of years." Leland said. "To the tribe, it is a demon, and they aren't wrong considering just what it is capable of."

"And that would be?" Halu-elu asked.

"From what we have seen, it can split itself apart and recombine at will. They have shot streams of some deadly energy beams that are made out miniature oxygen molecules with enough energy to melt through steel." Leland said. "Apparently, these people said that Godzilla fought it once before, but couldn't overpower it."

"A monster just as powerful as Godzilla... is there any data on it?" Endurph asked.

"No. At first we thought it was a subspecies of Ganime, but given that it has existed for this long, we can't rule out the possibility of it being an entirely new species." Leland said. "Thankfully, it isn't immune to extreme temperatures, so we can incinerate it and freeze it. Problem is that we don't have the means to do either. The damn thing took an atomic breath head on and managed to survive a blast."

"Damn... what about this tribe, what about them?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, from what we know, they seem intelligent and they have quite a culture. Most of them are regular humans that have adapted to the atmosphere, they used to be ruled by what we believe to think are a humanoid subspecies of Godzilla." Leland said.

"A humanoid subspecies of Godzilla?" Takeshi asked.

"Do you have proof?" Halu-elu asked.

"Sending the data over to you now." Leland said.

The data showed up in the bridge. The Central Committee looked at the data before them. The physiology matches that of humans and Godzilla. There was a skeleton covered by metallic muscle fibers. The structure of the cells are a mix of plant and animal life. The dorsal fins and tail seem to match Godzilla.

"The strength of a monster with the intellect of man... a dangerous combination if not handled correctly." Endurph said.

"Godzilla's cells have mutagenic properties and are highly infectious. The cells have gotten all over the planet and propagated to the point where every living thing has undergone a dramatic change, even the plants have changed." Leland said. "The natives seem to have gained a natural immunity to the G-cells."

"Well that's good..." Mori said. "How many are these... Uh... hybrids walking around?"

"Just one. The rest were killed off by Destroyah." Leland said. "The poor bastard is only about 14 years old, at least we think he's fourteen. We don't know if he's any older than that."

"Killed off? How many of them were there originally?" Takeshi asked.

"300 of them. Their numbers dwindled down to one." Leland said. "While they possessed the ability to change into Godzilla-shaped monsters, they were all cut down easily."

"I see..." Takeshi said. "Anything else?"

"Well, they're leading us to a place where we can at least rest up." Leland said. "They day their village is in a mountain in the Tanzawa Pass, guarded by a Biollante."

"A Biollante? You mean they survived?" Takeshi asked.

"That wasn't the only monster Godzilla didn't kill off." Leland said. "Just recently, there was an Angurius and a Kamacuras."

"Is that all?" Halu-elu asked.

"No, it would seem that there was also another monster Godzilla fought against just as soon as we evacuated from Earth." Leland said. "According to the tribe and based on our inductions, this thing has scales that could easily reflect an atomic breath with ease and managed to erode Godzilla's shield."

The committee was shocked. This was the first time they ever heard that such a monster existed. Yet it sounded a bit fishy.

"Right now, it lives just south of their village, being worshipped by another tribe called the Houtua. We believe that they may have been remnants of humanity that we left behind and came all the way here." Leland said. "What we know is that it could defeat Godzilla as well, given how his own attack was reflected and broke off one of his dorsal fins."

"Really?! You mean it managed to—!"

"Yes. According Martin's inductions, it had scales that could interfere with its shield and reflect particles of light, like a mirror." Leland said. "We don't have any records on this monster, but what we know is that it is some kind of insect."

This was certainly news to them. Such a thing was never possible. Godzilla, wounded by another monster? The only thing they thought could do it was Mechagodzilla. Then again, this Destroyah forced Godzilla into a draw, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise if it managed to injure Godzilla.

"Does this Destroyah have any weaknesses?" Halu-elu asked.

"As a matter of fact, it can't handle extreme temperatures." Leland said. "Its susceptible to fire and high explosives. We could also freeze it, but we don't have the weapons with such capabilities."

"Anything else?" Takeshi asked.

"All individual organisms comprising a combined form could die if we kill the combined creature before it can separate."

Leland said. "In order to make sure it can't separate, we'll have to freeze it, but as I said before, we don't have those weapons. But thankfully, the tribe was kind enough to let us in on something they happen to know."

"And that is?"

"That there could be United Earth remnants hiding out in the underground habitats constructed before our evacuation." Leland said.

"United Earth remnants? In the underground habitats? Why that's great!" Takeshi said. "You think you can find them?"

"I think we can, but according to the tribe, I'm afraid they won't just come out and let us in." Leland said. "They're probably in hiding. If we ever do run into them, we'll let you know."

"Good, contact us again within the next 6 hours." Takeshi said. "In case something like that surprise attack happens again, we're giving you permission to do anything necessary to get our men back home."

"Yes sir, Leland out." Leland said before cutting his transmission.

"Well gentlemen, it would seem a lot has changed." Mori said. "A tribal culture down on the Earth, a monster equally as strong as Godzilla, this all seems incredible and yet unbelievable at the same time."

"Yes. It would seem so." Halu-elu said. "The remnants of the United Earth must have been busy down there. They might have stumbled across Mechagodzilla."

"Assuming it is still intact after all these years." Endurph said.

"Yes, losing Mechagodzilla was quite a loss indeed. It would be a miracle if we could rebuild it somehow." Takeshi said.

"Yes, but we don't know about the changes in the nanometal. It has been 20,000 years, so we don't if we can even use it." Halu-elu said. "It may have been programmed to destroy Godzilla, but we're not so sure if Mechagodzilla's programming has undergone a change due to our absence."

"I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves." Takeshi said. "In the meantime, we'll have to discuss about and eventually decide what to do about the operation given the facts presented to us."

Yes, with all this new information, the operation might have to be pulled into question. Even if this operation were to succeed, there was still the threat of this Destroyah. Without any freezing weapons, fighting such a monster was impossible. If it fought Godzilla to a draw, then it must have taken direct hits from Godzilla's atomic breath and survived. As for this new monster, it could help humanity fight against Godzilla, but as long as Destroyah was around...

* * *

**_Back on Earth..._**

Leland breathed out after finishing that transmission. Metphies was with him.

"So, why exactly did you leave the retreat out of that conversation?" Metphies asked.

"Retreat? I don't remember saying anything about a 'retreat.' I guess I just wanted an excuse to gather our forces and reorganize them." Leland said.

"So we came all this way here for... nothing?" Metphies asked.

"Hmph. Not necessarily." Leland said. "We know that his shield is created by an organ on his fins and that a barrage should be enough to force the shield up long enough for it to collapse."

"I see... and the boy?" Metphies asked.

"We may need him on this one. He managed to blow a hole into Godzilla." Leland said. "He'll keep Godzilla's attention on him long enough to lure him into the mountain pass. From there, we detonate the explosives and trap Godzilla. Then we hammer away at the shield, destroy the fins upon its collapse, and then boom, Godzilla will be nothing but a pile of organic metal chunks all over the pass."

"Until then?" Metphies asked.

"Until then, we'll stay at the Gojira's place. They must have enough space in there village to accommodate our numbers." Leland said. "Where did he say it was again?"

"Well, according to Orga, he said it is guarded by the Biollante we saw earlier. It stands in front of a mountain acting as its watchtower from the foot of it." Metphies said. "He gave me a map and I overlaid it with our map. Judging by the location, it would indicate the former Mount Tanzawa."

"Mount Tanzawa... alright then. We should be able to make it there." Leland said. "Tell the men that we're moving out."

* * *

**_Later..._**

The United Earth forces were making their way to Mount Tanzawa. The Gojira were helping the United Earth forces move around the mountainous terrain.

As the United Earth forces continued to move towards the mountain, they spotted a pack of Godzilla-like creatures similar to the one they encountered in the forest. Martin had his binoculars out and looked at the creatures. Judging by the texture of the skin, these creatures looked more animal than plant, in fact, the very structure of its body was of that of a theropod dinosaur. This thing was a dinosaur. It must have survived on this planet through an omnivorous diet of plants and animals. There was an individual dinosaur eating a dead flying type Servum.

"Incredible... I've never seen another species of dinosaurs aside from a Gorosaurus." Lazzari said. "They all look like Godzilla, but they seem rather friendly."

"A Godzillasaurus?" Haruo asked.

"Yeah... I guess we could call it that." Lazzari said.

"Don't be fooled by their kindness. Their tails have enough strength to knock a tree down." Orga said. "They can also sense danger from some distance."

The Godzillasaurus pack left the area, clearing the path for United Earth forces to move ahead.

The landing ships were hovering over the Biollante that stood in front of the mountain. The sensors registered that it was about 150 meters tall at best. The plant certainly looked older. There were more rose petals on the head. There were much more numerous and longer vines. There was a protective membrane covering its 'heart' in the base of its roots. Now it seemed impenetrable from subterranean attacks. The plant merely looked up for a brief moment before staring off to the mountains in front of it.

The ground forces were approaching the mountain. The plant looked to them, seemingly watching them.

"Easy now, she won't attack if she believes that you mean no harm." Orga said.

The United Earth forces moved onward as Biollante watched them. The plant turns away and the United Earth forces move past her and began climbing up the mountain. There was a gate up in front of them with two watchtowers made of wood standing by it. One of the Gojira soldiers on the tower comes up and yells.

Orga shouted to the man. The man looked to see Orga among them. Orga turned to the others.

"Allow me." Orga said before turning to the man in the tower.

* * *

"Open the gates. It is I, Orga, Captain of the Guard." Orga said. "Open the gates for our guests, won't you?"

"S-Sir! These people—! Are they the Hidden?!"

"No, the they're the Exiled." Orga said. "Now open the gates. Lord Minya has already granted them entry to our domain. I'll have them settle in the area that has just been dug out."

"Y-Yes sir!" The soldier said.

He pulled out a horn and blows into it.

The gates began to open.

* * *

Haruo watched as the gates opened. There was a hole.

"You live inside a mountain?" Haruo asked Orga.

"Of course we do. Acts as a natural defense against intruders and it keeps them from getting out." Orga said. "There's an area we were developing, it should be of great use. The Wurms should be done with the exit by now."

The United Earth forces went through the entrance and followed Orga's directions. Worm-type Servum erupted from the side of the mountain, leaving a sizable hole in it. The Landing Ships touched down near the hole. Equipment was being moved into the hole.

The United Earth forces gathered in an open space big enough to accommodate their numbers.

"Thank you for getting us here. We'll be safe in here for the time being." Leland said.

"It is an honor." Orga said. "If you're going to be staying here, it's only natural that learn how to cook the animals we keep as livestock and the crops we harvested here."

"I checked the air in here. It's breathable. We should be fine here." Lazzari said. "And hopefully, the food and water is edible."

"Don't worry, the Ketak make sure that the water is filtered out." Orga said.

"Ketak?"

"Oh... I almost forgot. We Gojira have a symbiotic relationship to nature, so we make use of what you call biotechnology. The creatures here can do anything your machines can do." Orga said. "Because of this, we don't need inorganic substances for anything. The organisms help with all the work."

"A culture based on pure biotechnology..." Lazzari said. "Amazing..."

"Yes, indeed it is." Orga said. "Because of our biotechnology, the might of the Gojira is what makes us the strongest tribe in all of the lands."

"Fascinating..." Rilu-elu said.

"Now if you excuse me, I must take my lord back with me. We have much to go over." Orga said.

Minya walked over to Orga.

"Well my lord, lets go." Orga said.

Minya walked away with Orga.

* * *

"Well my lord, the past is finally beginning to catch up with us." Orga said. "Now we finally have a link to our past. With it, it shall aid us in building the future we desire."

"Yeah, I know that." Minya said. "That monster though... Orga... do you... do you think it was Gojira?"

Orga scowled.

"No. It couldn't have been Gojira. He looked way too young. He would never attack on sight. That's unlike him." Orga said. "We've seen him before. We know what he looks like. That could not be him. That monster we saw could have been a piece of Gojira that must have broken off during that fight with Destroyah and grew into a creature like him. That would explain a few things."

"Yeah... that would explain a few things..." Minya said. "I just hope the people won't treat the Exiles horribly."

"Afraid that it might lead to unnecessary conflict?" Orga asked.

"Yes." Minya said. "Father hates unnecessary conflicts."

"That he does." Orga said. "My lord, the Exiles have had a grudge with Gojira and I believe they-"

"No." Minya said. "I refuse to believe that. They may have a grudge against Gojira, but I refuse to believe that they actually intend on killing Gojira instead of helping us kill Destroyah."

"My lord-"

"Speak one more word and I'll-!"

"Forgive me then, I was foolish to think of such things." Orga said.

"I'm sorry Orga, it's just... after my father died, I..."

"You grew more attached to Gojira." Orga said.

"Yes... that is true... I..." Minya said. "Nevermind..."

"Well we can't interfere with their affairs. They're not our problem. Our problem is with Destroyah." Orga said. "The Hidden are the only ones with the weapons needed to kill Destroyah. If we can get the Exiles to find the Hidden for us and get them to aid us, we may be able to put an end to Destroyah once and for all and rebuild what we both lost."

"Yes, but will they help us?" Minya asked.

"We helped them enough as it is, of course they'll help us. It's not _that_ complex. It's just **that** simple." Orga said. "The Council of Elders wishes to speak with you. Head there immediately. I'll help the Exiles settle in."

"Alright then. Good luck." Minya said.

Minya went on ahead as Orga turned back.

* * *

Mostly everyone in the camp was getting used to living in the cave. They were being taught everything Orga and his men knew about surviving in the current environment that they were in.

Haruo was eating what is essentially cooked meat from the cattle the tribe had slaughtered. The livestock seem to have been acclimated for quite some time on the new conditions of the planet. It wasn't like what he used to eat, but damn it was good. It made him feel glad that he was alive. There was barely any food to go around on the Aratrum since it had to be rationed. But down here was enough food to go around for everyone.

The tribe was generous to them. At last, there was a feeling of hope. Hope was something mankind needed. It was a necessity to have hope. It is what keeps humanity alive.

* * *

Minya was never a fan for politics. His father would mostly leave these matters to Orga, as he was captain of the guard. The Council of Elders were a group of elected advisors that serve the king of the tribe in all sorts of matters relating to policy.

"Must we allow the Exiles to live here, with us?" One of the elders asked. "Wouldn't their presence cause our people to be afraid of them? They do possess powerful weapons unlike what we have."

"True indeed. We must do something with them." Another elder said. "They have already invoked the wrath of Gojira. To shelter them would mean to bring his wrath unto us."

"Yes, even with the Rose of Woe, it is Gojira that would come to our mountain." A third said. "I say we remove them from our home."

"Are you mad? They have advanced weapons!" A fourth elder objected. "To fight them would be suicidal! Besides, aren't we already showing hospitality to them?! To just 'remove them' would invite dishonor if death doesn't come down!"

"Yes, the code of honor is a sacred order. To violate its laws is to become dishonorable and dishonor can only be punished through death or exile." A fifth elder said. "Please my lord, what should we do?"

Minya sighed after he had been deliberating for some time.

"We leave them be." Minya said. "Besides, they are already involved with us in regards to Destroyah."

"Yes, but—"

"I made myself clear." Minya said. "We leave them alone."

A knife landed on the table.

"So that's your decision? Pitiful." A female voice said.

Out from the shadows comes a woman of about 25 years old with a long tail and scutes on her back, wearing tribal clothing, her mouth covered by a cloth. This was Jira, head of the Jira clan, a clan of spies that serve the Gojira Clan and the tribe by committing acts of espionage, sabotage, and assassination. She was often critical about the decisions made by Minya's father, deeming them to be 'somewhat childish' and 'unbecoming of a king.' But of course, she gets her orders from the king, as her clan serves both the Gojira clan and the Gojira tribe.

"You are willing to allow outsiders into our home? Just because they happen to be the Exiles our ancestors know of?" Jira asked. "We don't know if we can trust them and we don't know if they'll be of any use on killing Destroyah."

"I know they can be trusted and I know that they can and will help us fight against Destroyah. If we can get them and the Hidden reunited, maybe we'll—"

"Then where is the proof of their trustworthiness? Didn't they already run like cowards in the face of Gojira?" Jira asked. "How do I know they won't run away like they did the last time?"

This offended Minya, prompting him to stand up and pull out his sword.

"You watch your tone." Minya said. "Our people have partial knowledge of the past and we have a chance to grasp and study it. I will not have it all stripped from us because of your suspicions."

"All because your father wanted you to believe that the stories were true?" Jira said. "I highly doubt that is true."

"If you are suggesting—"

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm only saying that this is some sort of trick." Jira said. "What if they don't want to help us? What if they just want to kill Gojira just to settle some old rivalry that has lasted for millennia?"

"Are you saying that they came here to kill Gojira, even though we know that the only things that can and could kill him are Mekagojira, Mosura, Batora, and Destroyah?" Minya asked. "Mekagojira has been destroyed and all that is left of him is his cradle. Mosura and Batora are living with the Houtua, caring for their egg, and Destroyah has scattered himself all over the land waiting for Gojira. The Exiles don't have the capacity to do so."

"Then how do you explain them hurling fire stones from the sky to burn our forests down?" Jira asked.

Minya looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Minya asked.

"They hurled fire stones down upon us, burning our land to suit their needs." Jira said.

"If they did such a thing, they must have a good reason. Their steel is no match for the trees. They could tear them apart." Minya said. "They had to do it. Those leaves could rip an ordinary man to shreds you know of this."

"They had an army and you brought them here! They could—!"

"Leave, I did not summon you here, nor did I come here to listen to anymore of this nonsense." Minya said. "I order you to leave."

Jira stammered.

"Yes my lord." Jira said before leaving the room.

Minya sheathed the sword.

"As soon as the sun sets, I make for the village of the Houtua." Minya said.

"Sire?"

"No one, not even Orga is to know of this." Minya said. "My decision is final. No one is to follow me."

"But why my lord?"

"Because I must search for the truth in her words." Minya said. "I must find them on my own accord."

* * *

The data was being analyzed. After a few seconds, the results came up.

"The organ is in the dorsal fins and we have the noise for when the shield is deployed and when it collapses." Mulu-elu said. "The shield exists, that's for sure."

"We destroy those fins and Godzilla is helpless." Haruo said. "But how do we know that Destoryah won't capitalize on our anti-Godzilla strategy?"

"You mean it'll try to take advantage of the operation?" Mulu-elu asked.

"Martin said it himself. Destroyah sees Godzilla as both competition and a threat." Haruo said. "We have to make sure both of them take the fall or we may as well replace one terrifying monster with another one."

"I see..." Mulu-elu said. "These primitives... or rather these Gojira make capable warriors. Even if they worship Godzilla, at least they aren't like those fanatics."

"Yes... at least they aren't like that cult." Haruo said. "What do you think of Minya?"

"The boy? Well, he's no different from you. He's reckless." Mulu-elu said. "Aside from that, he fights well."

"No, not that." Haruo said. "I want to know why he decided to fight Godzilla."

"Why?" Mulu-elu asked.

"It is as we know." Metphies said. "The Gojira worship Godzilla, and what Minya did was practically sacreligious. That begs the question as to why."

"How am I supposed to know? I don't believe in religion and neither do we Bilusaludo." Mulu-elu said. "Though what the boy did was rather contradicting to say the least."

Yes, it was indeed contradicting of Minya to fight a creature his people worshipped.

"Maybe there is something we do not know, like whether or not Godzilla really changed or not." Metphies said. "All things change as time goes by. Godzilla wouldn't be an exception, even if it has been 20,000 years."

"You mean Godzilla could have actually gotten older?" Haruo asked.

"That is one possibility." Metphies said. "It's possible that he has changed not just physically, but mentally too."

"In other words Godzilla may not even remember us..." Haruo said. "Then what was it that attacked us? A clone of him?"

"That is a possibility. The Zillas and the Biollantes are capable of asexual reproduction and were listed as a hypothesized relative to Godzilla." Mulu-elu said. "If Godzilla really has made clones of himself, we'll just have to use your strategy over and over, assuming it works."

Haruo had it all sink in for a moment. Godzilla, creating clones of himself... it was inconceivable, yet it's possible. The Biollante species were capable of asexual reproduction as well. There were times where a Biollante would release spores from inside its body, or in cases in which it cannot secrete these spores, cut a part of itself and leave it. The spores or the piece itself then grows into a genetically identical Biollante. Assuming Godzilla had these traits, that would mean Godzilla knew there would be monsters who would inevitably challenge him after acclimating themselves to the new ecosystem and evolve in order to survive in it.

Could Godzilla have left that clone (assuming it was a clone) to act as bait? To draw Destroyah into a trap? Was this now a waiting game for the two monsters? If so, human interference could upset the balance of power unintentionally into the favor of either. Would Godzilla even be able to kill Destroyah?

The thought lingered in his mind. He left the thought in his mind should he go back into it.

"Have you told this Colonel Leland?" Haruo asked.

"I did, he said that it was best that I confront you with this possibility in mind to get your opinion on it." Metphies said. "Well?"

"We... We can't neglect that. If we do kill that monster and verify it, we'll know if it actually is an identical clone or not." Haruo said. "For now, let's just keep this confidential until we verify the facts."

"Alright then." Metphies said.

* * *

**_Night_**

Minya was riding Odo down to the south. The Wyvern stopped and began to growl. Minya instinctively drew his sword.

"Kamacura? Kumonga? A Goro perhaps?" Minya asked. "What is it buddy?"

Odo snarled at the bushes. Minya instinctively shot an atomic breath at the bushes. A girl jumped out of the bushes with a mask over her face. The mask slipped out and a spear she had in her hand slipped away from her. He got off Odo.

"Identify yourself." Minya said. "You stand before Minya of the Gojira Clan."

He kicked the spear away from her. He had the sword near her neck.

"I said identify yourself." Minya said.

The girl got up and slowly took off her mask. Her hair had a light blue color, the antenna on her head, the brown skin and white marks... she was a Houtuan.

"You're a Houtua... but why are you out here?" He asked.

An arrow hits Odo in the knee, crippling the beast.

"That is what I should be asking you, son of the Burning Mountain people." A male voice was heard.

He looked to see a male member of the Houtua that looked about 18 years old. His eyes blatantly red with a bow and arrow.

"Tell me, why are you here? For what reason do you have in coming here all alone for?" The Houtuan asked.

"Identify yourself." Minya said. "Do it or else I'll—"

"Bakura, the left eye of Battra." The man said. "I know who you are. You're the half-breed child of that man you dare call your own father. A pathetic man who had his own wife, a member of our tribe, killed by a demon your father couldn't slay."

This enraged Minya. Of course, he had to restrain it, for he had to look for the truth.

* * *

A/N: And so 2-2 comes to a close.

**Jira Clan**

The Jira clan are basically spies and assassins operating under the orders of the Gojira Clan. Based off Zilla, who in the AniGoji Universe is theorized to be a species related to Godzilla.

**Minya**

I mean of course he wouldn't accept the notion that a group of exiled humans would rather settle an old grudge with Godzilla. He knows that Destroyah is a bigger threat to them.

That's it for now. See you next time.


	10. Chapter 2-3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**2-3**

**The Challenge**

"I know who you are. You're the half-breed child of that man you dare call your own father." Bakura said. "A pathetic man who had his own wife, a member of our tribe, killed by a demon your father couldn't slay."

This enraged Minya. He knew he needed the truth, but to stand here and be insulted like that was just—!

"If you are choosing death, you better pray to your God or Goddess that I don't have to rip out your own eyes for that insult." Minya said.

"Your threats do not inspire fear in me, half-breed." Bakura said. "If you truly are a warrior as your heritage claims, then kill me, that unless you truly are like your father, ignorant and foolish."

"Say one more thing about my father and mother and I swear on Gojira's burning heart, I'll—!"

"Enough." The female interrupts.

"Miana! Don't you see that he—!"

"That is enough Bakura. Leave." Miana said.

"Leave? Leave you with him?! This is exactly what—!"

"You want to finish that thought before I—!"

"You too, son of Dagon." Miana said. "Withdraw your weapons, both of you."

Minya sheathed his sword while Bakura stowed his bow and arrow before leaving.

"What is it that you seek from us?" Miana asked.

"I... I am lost." Minya said. "I don't know what to do."

Miana looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Gojira... do I... do I fight his... his messenger? That clone? I know I should trust my heart as my father has, but even when he does, it leads to... mishaps." Minya said. "Do I fight what could actually be a legitimate son of Gojira? Must I kill him? Must he die? If so, where is Gojira then?"

Miana went over to him and placed her hands on his cheeks. He felt his mind... bridging with her mind... he began to see something.

He began to see images of a large moth sitting on top of a giant egg. It had a yellow-blue stripe pattern. It's blue eyes seemingly gazing at him. Her presence was peaceful and... safe. The egg was covered in golden scales. The scene changed. There Gojira stood, tall as the highest mountain, imposing as ever, like a tower watching over all beings. Then there was that creature that looked like Gojira, smaller than the Gojira he saw. Of course... it makes sense... the taller one... that must be the real Gojira and the smaller one must be... yes... he understands now...

The mind link was cut off. He was back in the forest. Miana backed away from him.

"So, now you know." Miana said.

"Know what? All I know is that thing I fought was his son and I almost killed him." Minya said. "I... I must awaken Gojira... but I must find him, and to find him would mean to—"

"Link your mind with the son of your God." Miana said. "Go."

She walked away. He went over to Odo and pulled the arrow out. The Wyvern shrieked. He pats its head.

"Come on Odo, lets get make for the pass and wait until daybreak." Minya said.

* * *

The United Earth forces had camped at the mountain pass. A strategy meeting was going on. Haruo, Leland, Lazzari, Rilu-elu, Mulu-elu and Metphies were in the room, discussing the strategy.

"So we set up the explosives deeper into the valley and have the artillery units under the command of Galu-gu station themselves at these three points. A hover bike unit lead by Belu-be will attack Godzilla in order to get his attention and move him towards the Tanzawa pass." Haruo said. "We'll lure Godzilla into the trap point and set off the explosives as soon as he reaches the trap point. From there, he'll be trapped and will have nowhere left to run. Then we fire at Godzilla, force him to deploy his shield, and wait for the shield to collapse. Once it does, the artillery units will fire on the dorsal fins and destroy the amplifying organ completely. The Powered Suit units under my command will go in, implant the EMP probes, and back away before Godzilla explodes."

"Hm... these points will keep our artillery units concealed." Leland said. "But we might have a problem with those wild Wyverns. They might attack the hover bike unit."

"Yes, they'll be a possible hindrance." Rilu-elu said. "We'll have to be prepared for them."

"And thankfully, Minya's brain patterns have given us the solution." Lazzari said. "According to the Raijin's brainwaves that we studied before the attack, Minya has a natural homing instinct strikingly similar to modern birds. He can use magnetic fields generated by the Earth to navigate. Godzilla and some of the subspecies must fall under that same rule."

"Meaning that we may can divert them away from our forces." Leland said. "Do we have any wavelength transmitters?"

"I think we do." Lazzari said. "I'll go check and have them placed in the forest."

"Good." Leland said. "Still, attacking Godzilla and luring him into the capture point is very risky. He'll counter attack the moment we do the same."

"Then we'll have to shoot him in the eyes. He didn't put up his shield when he I was shooting at him, so if we shoot him in the eyes, he won't be able to fire correctly and will miss his shots." Haruo said. "Like Martin said, he can navigate by using the Earth's magnetic fields. Even if he can't see properly, he can still sense the world around him."

"Hm... yes, I guess that is true." Leland said. "After the operation is complete, we'll signal the Aratrum, immediately withdraw and take a few pieces of Godzilla with us as proof of our success."

"Yes, and humanity won't have to fear about Godzilla." Haruo said. "Then we'll come back and kill the demon for what he did to the kid and his own kind."

"Sir! A scouting team has sighted that smaller Godzilla from before! It's got a bunch of trees in its hands and is just outside the pass!" A soldier said.

"Smaller Godzilla? Oh damn that kid..." Leland said.

_'Minya?!'_ Haruo thought.

* * *

_**At the entrance of the pass...**_

Minya placed a bundle of trees on a cliff and fired a blast of energy, setting the trees on fire. This was a part of Gojira tradition. By lighting these trees and burning them on this mountain, he has begun an ancient rite. The lighting of the trees was to rouse the spirits of his ancestors from 19,000 years ago just after they were born a millennia after mankind surrendered the Earth to Gojira. Since he didn't bring an army, he had to do it himself. He was challenging his opponent to a duel. Should his opponent lock his or her eyes on the flame, the duel is acknowledged. He turned to the east and roared out at the forest, shaking the ground in an effort to call out his opponent.

The rules were simple: he must fight his opponent to the death. If he wins, he shall take the loser's life along with his strength and spoils. But if he loses, his life is forfeit to the winner.

* * *

_**Meanwhile... in the forest**_

The 50 meter tall monster heard a roar and slumped back up. As it did, it saw a flame on the mountains.

Flame...

The atomic bomb! What creature would dare insult him by bringing up the light that he scorns?! And to roar at him at that! How disrespectful-!

He roared at the flame and began to stride towards it. His energy was spent on the healing, so it's only a matter of time until he can come to a stop since there was no sunlight. He had to rest up.

* * *

Minya heard the roar of his opponent. He has seen the flame and acknowledges the duel. He must now wait until sunrise to face his opponent. He laid down on his stomach and closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: A short chapter since I didn't have anything else to go with for this chapter.

**Filius**

Being a cell dividedson of Godzilla, I had to assume that he and Godzilla Earth share the same memories and experiences. This is something I found from _Godzilla Raids Again_ where flares were used on a second Godzilla that was seen fighting the first Angurius to lure him away as lights reminded Godzilla of the atomic bomb that mutated him, thus angering him. When an oil refinery caught fire due to a high speed chase in where the police were after a group of escaping convicts, Godzilla went back towards Osaka while Angurius followed him.

**Houtuan Mind Link**

I mean, they _are_ telepaths. This shouldn't be impossible.

**Gojira Duel**

The Gojira Clan are a race of warriors and the tribe itself are warriors, so they would often settle disputes through a duel instead of legal procedures that would have made these disputes less bloody in the first place.


	11. Chapter 2-4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**2-4**

**The Battle of Tanzawa Pass**

It was morning and everyone had gathered. Leland had Haruo with him. This was the day. Yes, this was the day indeed. Haruo was shaking a bit. This plan was reckless. Very reckless indeed. Lives were bound to be lost in this plan. But for the sake of humanity, he had to go through with it. He breathed in and out.

"We have been drifting in space for twenty years, and during that time, for the 20,000 years that the Earth has changed in response to our exile, Godzilla has ruled the planet with creatures created from... his own flesh and possibly his own blood." Haruo said. "We have suffered too long at the hands of Godzilla. The new world we were promised was uninhabitable and the depths of space was an unforgiving hell, and so here we are, back on the planet we once called home, hoping that we would finally be able to have a future once more. Today is the day we change the course of history. Today, we end the twenty year nightmare humanity has suffered and dethrone Godzilla and end his 20,000 year long reign over this planet! We must win, no matter the cost!"

Haruo backed away and allowed Leland to move up in front of him.

"This operation is quite a risky one. If we can defeat Godzilla here, then humanity will finally be able to reclaim what has been lost to us." Leland said. "Our people will no longer fear Godzilla from this day forth. Even if there is another one, we can win, for if we win here, that's proof enough for us to win against Godzilla. The information of this operation is being sent into your suit's computers."

The map appeared on their wrists.

"The artillery units will position themselves at these locations. The Hover Bike unit will attack Godzilla and lure him into the trap point where the explosives have been set. After that, all batteries will fire on Godzilla and force him to pull up his shield. Once it collapses, the artillery units will blast his dorsal fins off, buying the Powered Suit team to attack Godzilla by using the EMP probes." Leland said. "The Servum in the forest will most likely attack us, so to prevent this, we have set up transmitters that will release a magnetic field that will hold their attention as long as possible. By the time Godzilla is defeated, they won't even know what is going on."

He stood proudly.

"Remember, even if we kill Godzilla, there are still other monsters on this rock. Godzilla only allowed those monsters to live because they bowed down to him." Leland said. "We kill Godzilla and they'll want to take his place as ruler of the Earth, but not unless we have anything to say about that. You all have your orders. Report to your teams immediately, we move out in 0900 hours."

The soldiers saluted before moving to their assigned teams. Leland looked to Haruo.

"If we win, what do you think will happen next?" Leland asked. "Sure, that 'demon' is still out there, but after we kill him too, what's next?"

Haruo seemed stumped by the question. He never considered that thought when he thought of this.

"I guess... we could scavenge what was lost and use it to build a new society." Haruo said. "The old Mechagodzilla facility in Hamamatsu... we could salvage what's left of Mechagodzilla and create weapons that could protect us in Mechagodzilla's place."

"Provided that Godzilla didn't completely destroy Mechagodzilla or its facility." Leland said. "And even if we do create such weapons, how are we going to settle on this planet? We'll have to cut down this entire forest and redevelop all of the land."

"Yeah... that is true." Haruo said. "We also have other monsters to deal with after Godzilla. Can we even prevent the creation of newer monsters?"

"I guess time is the only one with answers." Leland said.

The two got off the ship. Yuko came to them.

"Colonel Leland, Captain Sakaki, we have Godzilla's coordinates." Yuko said.

"Go ahead sergeant." Leland said.

"He's 270 km NNE of our position moving at a speed of 90 kph bearing 185, heading towards our position." Yuko said.

"Good, the men will be informed of his position." Leland said. "What about that smaller Godzilla?"

"Smaller Godzilla? Wait, you mean—"

"Location."

"Oh... well... he was last sighted on the diversion path and then suddenly disappeared just recently." Yuko said. "Should we look for him or—"

"No. There's no need for it." Leland said. "You're dismissed, now return to post."

"Yes sir!" Yuko said as she left.

The two men went on a walk.

"Speculation, Captain?" Leland asked.

"Well, he couldn't have been there with a bunch of trees in his hands and then run off like that." Haruo said. "He may have gotten the same idea as us."

"You mean he has purposefully provoked Godzilla into looking for him while having his own trap set?" Leland asked.

"It's likely." Haruo said. "If he intends to fight Godzilla, he would definitely hide and wait for Godzilla to approach him and then take him by surprise."

"We could make use of that plan of his." Leland said.

"What?" Haruo asked.

"He'll fight Godzilla in a one on one confrontation. All we have to do is make sure he has the upper hand against Godzilla." Leland said. "If he can get Godzilla to the trap point, his victory becomes our victory."

"You mean we are the means in which he gets to lay the final blow on Godzilla." Haruo said.

"Now that's a crude way of thinking about it, but nonetheless honest." Leland said. "We can only hope that he's still on our side."

* * *

The Hover Bike unit led by Rilu-elu was divided into two wings, left and right. They were in delta formation. They saw Godzilla down below along with a hill that wasn't there before. He knew something was up.

"All wings stay above Godzilla, stay out of his sight and engage only on my order." Rilu-elu said. 'That hill looks suspicious.'

The hover bikes kept themselves away from Godzilla's eyesight as he approached the mountain pass. Godzilla stopped in front of the hill. Godzilla looked to a pile of burnt trees that were on a mountain. Godzilla grabbed the trees and was... inspecting them. Suddenly, the ground beneath Godzilla's feet began to mysteriously give way. A body emerged from the ground.

It was the smaller Godzilla! The boy's trap had been sprung!

"Alright! Left wing, first squad, on me! Charge!" Rilu-elu said.

* * *

Minya got up from the ground slammed his fist down on the duplicate's head. The duplicate Gojira slammed its head into Minya's jaw, disorienting Minya. Flaming stones came down onto the duplicate's eyes, causing it to screech in pain before rushing to cover its eyes. Minya saw it as an opportunity and grabbed the duplicate by its head before throwing it over his head. The ground shook as the monster crashed into the ground. Minya kicked the monster back from him. He saw the flames coming to him and passed him by... the Exiles... they were helping him?

Good... this will make things much more easier. His father would usually turn down any need for help as it was customary that members of the clan fight their own battles. But that mattered little to Minya now. All he wanted now was to kill this duplicate and take its power to furnish his own power. All his training was for this moment.

* * *

"Alright, right wing, first squad, attack Godzilla! Go for his eyes! He can't fight if he can't see!" Rilu-elu ordered.

The right wing's first squad came down and started shooting Godzilla's eyes. Godzilla raises a hand to protect his eyes. The smaller Godzilla slammed its fist into Godzilla's abdomen, making the monster recoil from the blow. The smaller Godzilla smashes its head against Godzilla's abdomen. The squad turned quickly around Godzilla and cleared away from him. Rilu-elu saw a spike in electromagnetic energy.

"A heat ray! Evade!" Rilu-elu said.

Godzilla lifted its head and fired it at the hover bike squad. The all of the squad evaded the beam except for one of them. The soldier on the bike was blown to pieces. The smaller Godzilla punched Godzilla in the face with a left hook while Godzilla was momentarily distracted. The two monsters held each other's hands and were struggling against one another as they both pushed against each other.

"Incredible... that smaller Godzilla must be tough as Godzilla..." Adam said.

* * *

Minya was summoning all of his strength to push against this duplicate. He locked his eyes onto the duplicate. He didn't see the eyes of the god his people pray to for glory and combat. Those were the eyes of a beast molded into the image of his god. The duplicate headbutts Minya on the head, disorientating him and causing him to lose his grip. The duplicate grabbed Minya by the arm and threw him over its back. It turned around as Minya slammed into the ground. He rushed to get back up before getting a kick to the face. Minya saw the fist coming towards his abdomen. He blocked the blow and backed away.

The flaming stones game down on the monster. The monster covered its eyes, protecting its eyes. Minya saw an opening as it saw its energy sparking. He gathered some of his energy into his fist, engulfing it in a blue electric aura. Just as the energy focused, he delivered a powerful punch to the gut. The monster staggered upon feeling the punch.

* * *

Rilu-elu was bewildered by what he had seen. Just before Godzilla could even fire his heat ray, the smaller Godzilla threw a punch that managed to disrupt the flow of electromagnetic energy in Godzilla. Godzilla remained staggered by the blow. Suddenly, flocks of Servum began to rush towards Godzilla and were heading for the Hover Bike unit.

"Damn! Prepare for close range combat!" Rilu-elu said. 'Did those damn things pick up the electromagnetic waves those two were generating?!'

The Hover Bike unit engaged in a series of dogfights with the Servum.

"They left?! How?! How did they—?!"

"Of course... Godzilla! It's because they must have sensed that Godzilla was under attack!" Lazzari said. "If we can put more power into the transmitters, we could amplify the waves so the Servum will be distracted and will go away, at least in theory that is."

"Just our luck! I can't believe we have this much bad luck to begin with!" Leland said.

"Electromagnetic pulses are rising! They're coming from the smaller Godzilla!"

_'What the hell is that kid up to now?!'_ Leland thought.

* * *

_'Focus it toward the back...'_ Minya thought.

A force field formed around his back. The energy gathered towards the field.

_'Sanran Rai-ha!'_ Minya thought.

Multiple beams shot out from his back and curved towards all the Wyverns.

* * *

The multiple heat rays hit the Servum that we're attacking the hover bikes. Rilu-elu dodged a beam.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Rilu-elu said. "Watch for the beams!"

A Servum was blasted out of the sky. Every single one of them was being annihilated. Adam was bewildered by all of this.

"The beams... they're not aimed at us..." Adam said. "He's shooting down all of them!"

Servum were falling from the sky and slammed into the ground. Rilu-elu looked just as bewildered.

_'A clever move, yet a highly dangerous one.'_ Rilu-elu thought. _'If he wasn't careful, we'd be blasted too.'_

* * *

"Shot down? All of them?" Leland asked.

"Yes, he shot them down easily. He has excellent control over his electromagnetic energy." Rilu-elu said. "Not even Godzilla did that 20,000 years ago."

"Ensure he makes it to the pass with Godzilla." Haruo said. "He probably knows that it's the best place to gun down Godzilla with an atomic breath since they'll have little room to evade an atomic breath."

"You mean he intends to drag Godzilla into an area where he'll have the advantage?" Mulu-elu asked. "That's suicide! He'd be in the same position as Godzilla! He'll have little room to evade an atomic breath, especially at close range!"

"He probably knows that too." Haruo said. "He's probably even more stubborn than the rest of us. It's his home as well as ours and we'll both fight tooth to claw for it."

"This is why I hate working with a stubborn species." Rilu-elu said. "Guess we have no choice but to keep fighting. We'll run out of ammo and fuel by the time he gets Godzilla to the trap point."

"Continue your attack, make sure he gets Godzilla over to the trap point." Leland said. _'We got that oversized houseplant now.'_

* * *

The Raijin slammed its fist into Godzilla's chin, dazing the king of monsters. The Raijin drop kicked Godzilla in the abdomen, knocking Godzilla back and knocking the king of monsters onto his back. The Raijin's feet touched the ground. The Raijin went over to Godzilla before picking him up. It turned and began to move into the pass. Adam watched as it carried Godzilla.

_'He's carrying Godzilla over to the trap point...'_ Adam thought. _'Such strength... to think that he'd lift Godzilla off the ground...'_

* * *

Minya never thought that this beast would weigh this much. He was glad that the Raijin had 10 times his own strength. If he remembered correctly, he managed to lift a heavy Kumonga off his father when it fell on top of him... or was it a Varan? It doesn't matter anyway. He had the beast and all he has to do is get him in the narrow valley where it will have no room to evade. He heard growls, but there was no indication that the beast will regain consciousness. Minya kept moving towards the valley. As he continued, he could only wonder where Destroyah was hiding. He knew he had to be under Destroyah's watch. Destroyah must be watching him.

* * *

The ground shook with every step. Haruo hopped into a Powered Suit. He saw the Raijin holding Godzilla over his head.

"Incredible... he must be incredibly strong in that form to hold a monster of such a weight." Yuko said.

"Yeah... that must be it." Haruo said.

"Amazing... he's holding him just fine over his own head." Mulu-elu said. "I guess being part Godzilla has its advantages."

"Yes, and I bet that since Godzilla has been alive for 20,000 years, he must have longevity as well." Lazzari said. "Something seems off though."

"Like the fact that he's got his God by the ropes?" Mulu-elu asked.

"Well, that alone is strange. What's even more strange is the fact that Godzilla has been depicted by the tribe as a monster who was angered by man and only after mankind left, he started to change." Lazzari said. "Orga handed me scrolls of text and simply translated all the language to me. According to the scrolls, Godzilla has been acting much like a territorial animal. He just wanders about like he is on patrol, occasionally goes to sleep after wandering around and then just wakes up to wander again."

"So? I don't see anything wrong with that." Mulu-elu said.

"That's what I thought at first, but then one of the texts mentioned that should there be some force that threatens the planet, he'll instinctively seek it out and then destroy it upon finding it." Lazzari said. "The last time that happened was when Destroyah came to their village and proceeded to slaughter them all."

"So what you're saying is that he thinks we're threatening the right planet." Mulu-elu said.

"Not exactly." Lazzari said. "Remember, the Houtua and the Gojira are humanoids and Godzilla ignored them. He must have some sort of criteria when it comes to prioritizing threats to the planet. He destroyed Gorath when it was on approach towards Earth."

"So he attacked us out of aggression." Mulu-elu said.

"Yes. That's right." Lazzari said. "But according to Orga, that shouldn't have happened, yet it did. Either Godzilla knew we were coming and went back to his old ways or... no, even if it is possible, Godzilla wouldn't..."

"He wouldn't what?" Mulu-elu asked.

"Hm... sorry. Must've been all this waiting around." Lazzari said.

"Movement coming from Godzilla! He's coming around!"

"Shit!" Mulu-elu said. "And just when the kid was about to put him in his own grave!"

* * *

The beats was awake. Minya had to get rid of it. He threw the beast into valley without a moment of hesitation. The beast slammed into the earth and was slammed into the valley. The monster was beginning to sit and get back up.

* * *

"Godzilla is at the trap point!"

"Detonate explosives!" Leland said. "Gotcha now."

* * *

Explosions occurred on the valley. Rubble fell upon the beast, covering its lower body. Minya was confused by this. He never remembered putting explosives in the valley... the Exiles! They must have—! So it was true... what Orga said was true... no matter. He'll inform them just what that beast is after the battle.

* * *

"All batteries fire!" Leland said. "Force his shield up!"

The batteries opened fire on Godzilla. The Raijin stood there as the batteries continued to fire. Godzilla began to struggle, but the trap was holding.

"Shield has gone active! Synchronization rate is at 75%!"

"75?!"

"It must be changing patterns!" Lazzari said.

"Electromagnetic energy levels rising from the smaller Godzilla!"

"A heat ray?!" Mulu-elu exclaimed.

"No... it's... its being directed to its hands!"

The Raijin got close with blue energy all over its hand. The Raijin punched Godzilla in the back, releasing a shockwave.

"Synchronization rate at 100%! Resonance has been confirmed! Shield collapse in 20 seconds!"

"That little... he stabilized it with a punch to the back." Mulu-elu said. "All artillery units! At the ready!"

"Collapse in 10 seconds!"

"Ready! Aim!"

"Shield collapse in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... shield has collapsed!"

"Fire!"

The artillery units fired on the dorsal fins. The rounds exploded, damaging Godzilla's dorsal fins. The monster howled in pain.

"Did we do it?!" Mulu-elu asked.

"70% of the dorsal fins have been destroyed! Wait... it's regenerating! Shield will be back up in a few seconds!"

"Damn!" Lazzari said.

* * *

Haruo got the Powered Suit moving and activated the thrusters, pushing the mech up towards Godzilla and landed on his back.

"Captain Sakaki! What are you—!"

"The shield is back up!"

Haruo pulled a EMP probe out.

_'Take this!'_ Haruo thought.

He jabbed the probe in. The rocket fired up as the probe began to sink in. It sunk in deep enough to let out EMPs in Godzilla's body.

"Synchronization at 100%! Collapse in 20 seconds!"

"Haruo!"

"Not yet! Not until the dorsal fins are completely destroyed!" Haruo said. "Galu-gu! As soon as the shield drops—!"

"Out of the question! You'll be killed!" Mulu-elu said.

"No! We have a chance!" Leland said. "Do as he suggests! He's a tough bastard! He'll live!"

"But—!"

"Collapse in 10... 9... 8..."

* * *

Minya was quick to rush over to the little machine and grabbed it. He pulled it away from the beast and began to charge his energy.

* * *

_'What the hell are you doing?!'_ Haruo thought. "This doesn't involve you!"

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... shield has collapsed!"

"Open fire!" Mulu-elu ordered.

The artillery unit fired. But just as it did, the Raijin fired an atomic breath. There was a huge explosion, followed by a loud cry. The back looked completely scorched and was slowly regenerating. Haruo gritted his teeth.

"Powered Suit units! Attack!" Haruo commanded.

He looked to the Raijin.

_'Why do you care so much? Do you want to kill your own God yourself? Or is there something you know that I don't?'_ Haruo thought. _'Nonetheless—!'_

* * *

The Powered Suit team landed on Godzilla and planted their EMP probes. They got clear from Godzilla after the probes were secured.

Yuko turned to see the Raijin putting Haruo's Powered Suit onto the ground next to the team. The beast turned to Godzilla and began to generate energy.

_'Is he going to blast Godzilla?!'_ Yuko thought. "Everyone! Prepare for a close range blast Get away!"

The Powered Suit team began to fall back. Yuko grabbed Haruo's suit and made a run for it as Godzilla broke out of his makeshift restraints.

* * *

"Electromagnetic energy is rising!"

"Is it working?" Mulu-elu asked.

"His energy levels... his body is generating too much energy for it to handle! It's going haywire!" Lazzari said.

He looked to the Raijin.

"And if he fires an atomic breath, it'll kill it in one blast!" Lazzari said.

"Oh shit..." Mulu-elu said. "All units back away now!"

* * *

_'Ra... sen... Rai...'_ Minya thought. _'... HA!'_

He fired a spiraling heat ray at the beast. It hits the beast in the back.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

A huge explosion rocked the earth. Pieces of metallic flesh rained from the sky. The Raijin slumped and Minya emerged from the nape to look around. He looked to where he had blasted the beast. All that was left was smoldering ash over a lower body that was charred. He lets out a small victory roar. He fully emerged from the nape and fired a beam towards the sky. He got off of the Raijin as its body began to evaporate into spores. He could feel the energy of the beast flowing into his body. His body absorbed it. His body attuned itself to the raw energy. His dorsal fins began to grow larger. His tail slowly grew out more, both in length and width.

As his body absorbed the energy, he sat on the ground and began to meditate. The beast was dead and now... now it's power was his. He heard the footsteps of the mechanical soldiers. He turned to face them to see Haruo looking at him with a frown.

"You just love getting involved in things that don't concern you at all, don't you?" Haruo asked.

He was hoping his Hidden/Exile language hasn't degraded while he was separated from them.

"Father very stubborn. Very foolish too." He said.

"Yeah... I guess you're like that too." Haruo said.

* * *

A/N: And so 2-4 draws to a close.

**Minya absorbing radiation**

Don't worry guys, he's only half Godzilla, radiation and energy absorption is natural.

**Minya absorbing Filius's power**

Look, when you have a grudge against a literal demon, sometimes you might have to kill a God(Zilla) in order to obtain the power of said God(Zilla).


	12. Chapter 2-5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**2-5**

**Emergence**

It was noon. The sun was closer to the horizon. Rilu-elu and Mulu-elu were near the corpse along with some soldiers. Multiple pieces of metallic muscle were everywhere. They were in awe by the sheer size of the pieces.

"The size of this thing..." Rilu-elu said.

"Yeah... it was one hell of a monster. That's for sure." Mulu-elu said.

Most of the United Earth soldiers were in awe.

"Well, guess we ought to take it with us." Rilu-elu said. "It'll make one hell of a scientific find."

"Damn right it will." Mulu-elu said. "But first, we need to make sure it's not highly radioactive."

He pulled up a program off his suit's computer to scan for radiation.

**RADIATION NEGATIVE**

There wasn't any radiation. Was it glitching out? He scanned it again.

**RADIATION NEGATIVE**

No radiation... guess that means there's no need to use the anti-nuclear energy bacteria here. It was perfectly safe.

"Alright, it's safe. Get it on the landing ships." Mulu-elu said. _'All the radiation is gone... where did it all go?'_

The soldiers went to work. A Powered Suit came in and removed the . Meanwhile, Minya was under a medical examination with Lazzari looking him over.

"Amazing... his body absorbed the radiation from the blast..." Lazzari said. "He made sure that all of the energy from Godzilla was absorbed upon his demise."

"Like a scavenger feeding off a corpse..." Leland said. "How much?"

"About... 90% I believe." Lazzari said. "His fins and tail have shown signs of growth, but he hasn't gotten any taller."

Minya looked grumpy upon hearing that.

"All that radiation and not a significant size change. He doesn't even look older." Leland said. "Too bad you won't be getting any taller today boy-scout."

"Boy... scout?" Minya asked.

"Well... oh never mind, you'll figure it out when we get to it." Lazzari said. "Colonel, I analyzed the tissue and... actually, let's talk about this with Captain Sakaki."

"Right..." Leland said. "You stay here, don't go anywhere."

The two men left the boy on his own. He looked to his own tail.

_'My tail and fins are bigger, and yet I haven't gotten any older... or maybe it's because I have a life span that stretches out real far...'_ Minya thought. _'Well... at least now I have the power of the beast in me... Wait a second... I didn't forget to... oh crap baskets.'_

* * *

Haruo looked at the smoldering remains of Godzilla's lower body. He had done it. He had killed the incarnation of destruction himself. Sure, there was that kid, but he was just there for the glory of slaying another monster and only saved him just so that he could at least take credit for dealing the finishing blow.

"Captain Sakaki." A voice called out.

Haruo turned to see Leland and Lazzari.

"So, how does it feel to be responsible for the death of a God?" Leland asked.

"Honestly, I'm glad that a God can be killed." Haruo said. "What I want to know is why the kid had to get involved."

"About that. His body has absorbed about 90% of the radiation from that explosion." Lazzari said. "He hasn't shown any symptoms of radiation sickness. It would seem that he intended on taking Godzilla's energy for himself."

"So he just wanted Godzilla's power for himself? Guess he's selfish as he is stubborn." Haruo said. "What do you want anyway?"

"Well, I've analyzed the tissue samples from the body and... unfortunately the Godzilla we were looking for wasn't the one we just killed." Lazzari said.

Haruo looked shocked at first, looking to Lazzari, but then he looked calm.

"So then what the hell is this one then?" Leland asked.

"His biological son." Haruo said. "That piece that broke off of him must have turned into that."

"That's... shockingly accurate. How did you—"

"He's a plant Major. Plants can create genetically identical copies of each other." Haruo said. "Besides, don't all life forms undergo some form of change?"

"That's correct. Life is categorized by change. No matter how many years have passed, no living creature can simply retain the same appearance." Lazzari said. "As Captain Sakaki pointed out, this thing is probably a cell divided copy of Godzilla or his 'son.' At least that's the most understandable theory."

"So there is more than one. But why only this one?" Leland asked. "And where is the one that drove us away?"

"Well, if Minya has taught us one thing, Godzilla may have employed some natural camouflage to throw us off." Lazzari said. "We already know Godzilla absorbs radio waves, making him impossible to find using radar, sonar, or other targeting systems unless he fires an atomic breath. His body also lacks thermal radiation, making him undetectable by thermal scanners. We can't even track him in the water since he swims faster, stealthier, and can go deeper than any submarine we know. But we can spot him visually and odds are that he knows that, so he must have devised a way to hide in plain sight."

"You mean like how Minya managed to do it?" Haruo asked.

"Yes. I guess he had to lie down and allow the area around him to suddenly cover his body, making him look like a hill or something." Lazzari said. "And if those texts Orga handed to me are correct, Godzilla must have been sleeping here and if that explosion got his attention—"

"Then we have to leave. **Now**." Leland said. "We can't stay out in the open. It's only a matter of time until he wakes up."

He opened communications.

"All forces, finish preparations for total withdrawal! I repeat, finish preparations for a total withdrawal from this area!" Leland said. "How long until he wakes up?"

"I don't know. I just hope we have enough time get away." Lazzari said.

The ground began to shake.

"Just our luck!" Leland said.

A nearby mountain range exploded, flinging rocks towards the valley.

* * *

Minya took cover under one of the four-legged ballistas. This presence, this heavy presence... yes. There was only one being that had such a heavy presence surrounding it.

Gojira has awoken.

* * *

"I got the vibrations!"

"What do they say?" Leland asked.

"It's within 2 km!"

"2 km?! Is our luck this bad?!" Leland asked.

"I really hope it is just luck!" Lazzari said.

Haruo looked furious.

_'Bastard... you were waiting for us, weren't you?!'_ Haruo thought.

They saw a huge tail rise from the ground, pointing towards the sky. The tail came down with a mighty boom. A tall figure was slowly rising from the ground.

"Height 300 meters and rising! The vibroscope is reading a mass of 100,000 metric tons!"

Haruo saw the boy rush out into the chaos.

_'What the hell is he doing?!'_ Haruo thinking.

Haruo looked at the figure. It definitely looked like Godzilla... only older and taller. It was like there was a beard on it's chin. Was this the Godzilla that drove humanity away? There can't be any doubt, even if it was impossible. If Godzilla has been alive all these years, then that must be him.

* * *

Metphies was watching in between some trees.

"When those fleeting lives destined to die, forget their humbleness and sign their praises of their glory, such will shake the heavens and split the earth, and they shall know the wrath of the divine." Metphies said to himself. "So you show yourself at last, oh incarnation of destruction. The last time we saw each other, it was only 20 years for us and 20,000 for you. It's been a while... oh King of Destruction."

A dagger was at his neck.

"You know, Orga isn't the only one who knows your tongue, Exile." A female voice said.

"So you understand our language." Metphies said.

Behind him was a woman with scutes and a tail wearing a face mask.

"Come to pray to your God before you're comrades die for challenging Gojira?" The woman asked. "I'll make your death swift."

"Now now, lets not be hasty. Besides, it would seem your king is about to meet his God face to face." Metphies said.

"What?"

Suddenly, there was a huge blue flash of light. The light faded and there stood the Raijin, only this time, it was much more taller.

_'Have you come to persuade your God into being merciful?'_ Metphies thought. _'It's not use. His hatred for humanity is clear and will not be swayed.'_

* * *

"He's taller than we last saw him in that form!" Lazzari said.

"It's about 60 meters tall! But that thing is 5 times its size!"

"Hurry with those preparations! We have to get out of here on the double!" Leland said. "Move it! Hurry!"

* * *

He had laid dormant for years after his confrontation with the beast he had fought long ago. Now he had sensed the demise of one of his 'children' which had disturbed his slumber. He looked around, looking for the perpetrators. He looked to see... yes. It was the humans. They have indeed returned and they were still as naive as he thought they were. He was surprised that they actually managed to kill one of his 'children.' It really didn't matter though. Even if they were his progeny, he had no special connection with them. They were no different from guard dogs that are constantly on the lookout for any who dare oppose him.

He saw a blue flash of light and looked to the flash as it vanished. What stood was... wait... he recognized that creature. It was... it was one of those monsters that looked like him with those humanoid proportions and had less muscle as he has. He thought they were all dead... unless this one was... but if that we're case...

Wait... the radiation coming off from it. It was from one of his 'children.' What was going on while he was asleep?

* * *

Gojira was standing in front of him. It was just as he had last seen him. Tall as a mountain, a presence that was almost like a god, blue eyes like that of a philosopher like Shodai. This was definitely the real Gojira. He knows his eyes were locked into him. For the first time in life, he was seeing Gojira in person. He seemed nervous. He wasn't sure if Gojira would even recognize him as the king of the tribe that has worshipped him for millennia. He heard Gojira roar. The earth shook as did the heavens. His body shook as Gojira roared.

He heard the sound of his ears ringing.

_"What is the meaning of this?"_ The voice of an old man spoke.

_'What? Is this... the voice of Gojira?'_ Minya thought. "Do I hear the voice of Gojira, the God of Destruction who destroys all who dare challenge him? The one who destroyed Gorath and banished the Exiles from this planet and forced the Hidden to hide in the ground?"

_"That voice... you're a child."_ The voice said. _"Yes, I am the one you refer to as Gojira."_

His ears did not deceive him. That **IS THE** Gojira his people worshipped. His lord and savior was speaking to him. He kept the little boy in him suppressed.

_"Now move aside."_ He heard.

_'What?'_

* * *

The Raijin stepped back a bit, shaking its head.

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't like this one bit!" Adam said.

"You're telling me!" Josh said.

The United Earth forces were scrambling to withdraw. A metallic muscle fiber was placed into a landing ship as were the batteries.

"There's a rise in electromagnetic pulses!"

"Damn! We'll get slaughtered!" Leland said.

The Raijin suddenly darted towards the United Earth forces and stood in front of Godzilla's line of fire. Haruo was shocked by his actions.

_'Is he crazy?! He'll get blasted to atoms!'_ Haruo thought.

* * *

"No! Please! Spare them!" Minya said.

_"They are a danger to the planet and they dare to challenge me again as they did before."_ Gojira said. _"They deserve death."_

"No they do not!" Minya said. "Why would they ever be considered a threat to Gaia?!"

_"Have you not seen the destruction they cause? They care little about the planet. They damaged its beauty that I have maintained for 20,000 years."_ Gojira said. _"And now they seek to undo it all. That is something I will not allow to happen."_

He couldn't believe what he was hearing! All those stories about Gojira! All the stories his father told him about Gojira! He really was as told in mere legends! He had to do something to stop him from going through with this! But how?! How could he—?!

He felt a presence just behind him. It was... no... no it... that's—!

_'No it can't be—!'_

* * *

"Multiple signatures coming from behind us!"

"What?!" Leland exclaimed.

A swarm of red horseshoe crabs skittered past the United Earth forces en masse. Flying red trilobites were swarming from every direction.

"Oh no..." Lazzari said. "They must have picked up the vibrations!"

"Electromagnetic pulses are drooping! Godzilla's holding fire!"

"These things! Are they—!"

"There's no doubt about it! These are Destroyers!"

"But where are they going?!" Leland asked.

"They're... congregating just 2 km northwest of our position!"

Sparks of electricity were seen to where the trilobites and horseshoe crabs were gathering. Godzilla and the Raijin were looking to the sparks. There was a sudden geyser of flame and electricity. Four bat-like wings spread forth, dispersing the geyser completely. A wretched, almost demonic screech was heard as a giant figure emerged from the smoke with electricity crackling around it. The figure looked massive and was about the same height as Godzilla. There was a long single horn with two orange eyes on a head with a crest on its dinosaurian face. It truly looked like a demon as Orga had described it. The wingspan was much larger than that of Rodan or Dagahra.

It's flesh was crimson red, it's body had a humanoid bipedal shape, five red sharp claws with a tail that had a pincer on it. On its knees and feet were spikes and claws that were crooked and yet positioned orderly. It had so many rows of teeth. On its shoulders were spikes. It truly looked like a traditional demon if not anything more terrifying than a demon. Some of its body parts actually resemble the body parts of other monsters. Elongated spikes that were reminiscent of Dagahra's adorned its wings. There were also parts of its body that has crustacean features that were similar to Ganimes and Ebirah. The teeth were sharp and nasty.

"So that's the monster they call Destroyah... is that even a monster at all?" Lazzari asked.

"How long until we can take off?" Leland asked.

"Hopefully, it isn't for too long." Lazzari said. "Let's just get out of here and—"

A loud roar broke his concentration. The Raijin made a mad dash towards the monster in what looked like rage as it roared.

* * *

Minya could only think about ripping that demon apart piece by piece until it was reduced to nothing. He kept sprinting towards Destroyah at full speed with no signs of slowing down. He jumped out towards Destroyah with the intention of ripping the demon apart. A lobster arm suddenly came out from its back and grabbed Minya by the neck. It hoisted him up. He struggled as the pincer claw that was holding him up held him tightly.

"You! You murdered my father! My mother! You killed my kind! You slaughtered my people!" Minya said. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER THE SAME WAY YOU MADE MY PEOPLE SUFFER, YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

"That's—!"

"Please tell me that's not what I think that is..."

"There's no doubt about it... that thing is an arm from an Ebirah... and now that I think about it, those spikes on its wings... those look like Dagahra's!" Lazzari said. "Did it actually kill other monsters and then, as it devoured them, gain their abilities through self-mutation?"

"What's gotten into him?" Yuko asked.

"Revenge... he wants revenge..." Haruo said. "He took it way harder than I did..."

Destroyah threw the Raijin quite a distance back towards Godzilla. The Raijin tumbled like a rag doll. The ground shook as dust erupted from the impact. The Raijin got up, but as soon as it did, it turned to Destroyah and began to charge up energy. It spiraled as it was being focused. A spiraling heat way went towards Destroyah. The moment the beam slammed into Destroyah, there was a huge explosion. Destroyah suddenly darted out from the blast and kicked the Raijin so hard in the face, it was knocked to the side and fell over. It flew right over the United Earth forces and slammed into the trees. They were left in shock and awe.

"It... survived... it survived an atomic breath..." Lazzari said.

"Impossible..." Leland said.

"What in the hell is that thing?" Haruo asked.

* * *

Jira was in absolute disbelief. Never had she seen her king just get sideswiped like that. The demon has gotten stronger.

"So... it would seem this Destroyah of yours is the Incarnation of Death, am I correct?" The Exile asked.

"Why should that matter to you?" Jira asked.

"Well... Death always follows when there is Destruction. Isn't that true?" The Exile asked.

* * *

A/N: Ouch... Is that a concussion? I can't tell if that was a concussion. Anyway that's Part 2 chapter 5.

**Destroyah being a giant monster with monster parts inside him**

Its just as you suspect, he has killed several monsters and ate them all. (I kid you not. That's what he did.)

**Minya getting sideswiped**

I'd smack a kid upside the head so hard he'd lose consciousness after getting blasted with a particle beam that did **ZERO DAMAGE** to me because that was just him being rude.

**Destroyah being the Incarnation of Death**

Death usually follows when Destruction occurs.

**Earth and Filius**

Look, I don't think Godzilla was being much a parent because he was just sleeping on the job after fighting a demon that evolved from a crab.

And that's about it. Stay tuned for Part 3.


	13. Chapter 3-1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**3-1**

**Death and Destruction **

Godzilla immediately backed as Destroyah turned its head to Godzilla. Destroyah turned to Godzilla with a sinister smile. Godzilla growled as the demonic kaiju simply cackled. Godzilla slammed his tail into the ground. Destroyah retracted his wings. The two monsters began to move to side, keeping themselves distant from one another. The two briefly looked at each other, waiting for the first move to be made. Destroyah jumped towards Godzilla and throws a kick. Godzilla blocked the kick an arm block. Godzilla backed away as Destroyah's tail thrusts toward Godzilla. A punch caught the King of Monsters off guard and staggered him.

Destroyah grabbed Godzilla by the head and slammed a knee into his lower jaw. Purple bolts of electricity ran off its stowed wings. An orange blade shaped beam emanated from Destroyah's horn. Godzilla charged his energy and focused it into his tail. A blue energy blade appeared from tail. The two clashed with their energy blades, releasing shockwaves around them. Godzilla delivers a mean punch to the Destroyah's body. Godzilla slammed his tail against the monster's head. Godzilla charged and slammed his upper body into Destroyah. Destroyah backed away from Godzilla. It's throat lit up with a pink light. Destroyah opened his mouth, his jaws widening as a pink beam out of his mouth.

Godzilla was hit with the beam. He was beginning to ha e trouble breathing after the beam struck him. Destroyah manifested its laser horn and swung it down on Godzilla, slicing through Godzilla's invisible shield and cuts into his flesh. Godzilla roared in visible pain. Destroyah swing his horn down again and again, slicing through the shield and cutting away at Godzilla.

* * *

The energy blade simply cut through Godzilla's shield as though it were made of paper! It took a whole bombardment to dismantle Godzilla's shield by destroying the dorsal fins on his back and yet this beam sword was just simply cutting through Godzilla like a hot knife in butter.

"Professor, speculation!" Leland said.

"The sword must be made out of high energy plasma, made up of electromagnetic energy that had been amassed into its horn. It must be cutting through the shield by emitting a field that cancels out the EMPs Godzilla is generating to create the shield." Lazzari said. "And that beam from earlier made it hard for him to breathe... it must have done something to the air that he was breathing."

"In other words, Godzilla is already losing." Leland said. "How much time until we can take off?"

"About a few minutes!"

"Good. As long as they are fighting each other, we can make a getaway." Leland said. "Inform the Central Committee of what has been happening here!"

"Yes sir!"

"And keep recording! We need as much data as possible!" Leland said.

"Sir! The smaller Godzilla! He's coming around!"

The Raijin got up, albeit in a disorientated state of mind.

"That's got to be a concussion, right?" Josh asked.

"I hope he only has a concussion because he might be our only way home." Adam said.

* * *

Minya shook his head, trying to get himself back together. He clapped his cheeks with his hands. He shook his head again, shaking off the numbness of his senses. He looked to see Gojira and Destroyah fighting each other, only with Gojira losing the battle already. He slammed his tail and felt the energy crackling on his back.

_'Ra... sen... Rai...'_ Minya thought. _'... HA!'_

He fired a spiraling heat ray at Destroyah. The demonic monster dodged the incoming beam. Minya was quick to fire a second heat ray. The heat ray hits Destroyah in the head.

* * *

Godzilla charged up energy, but a super sonic roar howled as a huge force shot through his mouth and was aimed towards Destroyah. Destroyah shielded himself with his wings, taking the full brunt of the attack head on.

"Incredible... using his own roar as a weapon..." Lazzari said.

"I'm just glad that I can still hear out of my ears..." Leland said.

The Raijin moved towards Destroyah, but Godzilla was quick to fire an atomic breath just ahead of the Raijin, forcing it to stop dead in its tracks. The Raijin looked to Godzilla. The King of Monsters shook his head before lurking towards Destroyah. The Raijin looked to the humans.

* * *

This was most interesting. Never had he seen a creature like Destroyah. A creature just as destructive as Godzilla, but with different motives entirely. Most peculiar indeed. The Exif has seen many of these Godzillas lay waste to civilization, but never was there a Destroyah that has come to face a Godzilla until now that is. Was this a monster to punish a Godzilla that has become arrogant or was this Godzilla's natural predator. In either case, this puts Godzilla's position as the apex predator into question now that he has a monster that equals him in strength.

"Tell me, this Destroyah, why is he so focused on Godzilla?" Metphies asked. "For what purpose does it seek to fulfill by doing this?"

"Are you daft?" The woman asked. "It simply wants him dead."

"What reason is there for it to want Godzilla dead?"

"Because Gojira is the strongest monster! It wants to prove us all wrong! But that won't happen! He has never lost a battle!"

"True, but has he ever truly fought an opponent such as this? A monster equal to him in strength?" Metphies asked. "All of his victories were purely because of his superiority. But now that superiority is crumbling now that he was forced to retreat and is now struggling in battle."

"Why you—!"

"Jira, that is enough." A female voice said.

The two turned to see a woman with vine-like hair. Metphies immediately recognized her ears. They were that of the Exif. And those vines had mouths and spear tips. A Biollante-Exif hybrid of some sort. She wore what appeared to be the clothes of a priestess.

"Y-You! You should be at the village where it is safe! Why are you—?!"

"Because the Rose of Woe weeps. She weeps in fear that all will be lost. Her rage is climbing." The woman said. "We must leave before she arrives here. She will bring her divine wrath down upon this place. Leave the Exile to return to his comrades for they are leaving."

"Leaving? They act like cowards and desert after we showed them hospitality?!"

"Jira, please understand. They must survive because it is within their nature."

The ninja woman hesitated at first. She puts her dagger down, allowing Metphies to walk away. He glanced at the priestess before walking past her. She was a peculiar sight indeed.

* * *

Godzilla dodged the horn blade, only for Destroyah to rush up at Godzilla and delivered a mean kick to the chest. Godzilla was staggered and was knocked back. Godzilla fell on one knee.

_"Ah! It's been so long since I've felt so alive!"_ Destroyah said. _"I'm so glad we finally got to see each other again."_

_"You... do you ever shut up?"_ Godzilla asked.

_"I'm sorry, it's just been so long and I was wondering when you were going to come back out that I got bored most of the time."_ Destroyah said. _"But now I am getting kind of bored already just from beating you senseless... have you gotten sloppier since we last met?"_

Godzilla fires an atomic breath, pushing Destroyah back as the beam connects. Godzilla stood back up. Destroyah stood up as well.

_"Alright, I know what we should do."_ Destroyah said. _"I want you to hit me as hard as you can."_

Godzilla looked visibly confused.

_"Oh wait, I think you must have misheard me. I didn't say half as hard and not some arbitrary percentage."_ Destroyah said. _"I want you. To hit me. As **hard**. As you can. Are we clear on that?"_

_"What the hell are you—"_

_"Well then I guess that moth was actually right about you for once—"_

Godzilla swishes his tail, releasing an energy cutter of high energy plasma, destroying everything in front of Godzilla. Destroyah covered himself with his wings as the plasma cutter came at him. Destroyah was unscathed as he unveiled itself. Destroyah shot a beam from his mouth that hits Godzilla. The beam was beginning to deteriorate his metallic tissue and caused Godzilla to suffocate again.

_"See, that's what you get for not listening."_ Destroyah said. _"You. Me. Hard as you can. Are we clear on that?"_

Godzilla looked to Destroyah with irritation and anger.

_"Crystal clear."_ Godzilla replied.

Godzilla slammed his tail into the ground.

* * *

Minya could feel the tension in the air. This was unlike anything he was ever prepared for. He felt a surge of energy. He looked to Gojira to see the blue electricity sparking up Gojira's back. He heard growling from Gojira as more and more of the blue electricity became more frequent. Suddenly, Gojira's body was covered in blue electric currents. An invisible force field began to expand and cause the earth to shake and rumble. The blue turned to red. He immediately felt that something was wrong. He began to realize what was going on here.

That was the forbidden technique. That was the _Akai-Rasen Rai-Ha_! A powerful energy blast that was said to have obliterated a celestial body in the sky! To fire that on the planet—! That beam could destroy the whole planet if released!

* * *

"He can't be serious..." Lazzari said. "He isn't actually going to shoot that, right?"

"Tell me when we can take off!" Leland shouted.

"We're just about ready to go!"

"All personnel evacuate! Evacuate the area!"

"What is that?"

"A Red Spiral Heat Ray..." Mulu-elu said. "Has that monster gone mad for once?"

"He'll blast the whole earth to kingdom come!" Rilu-elu said.

* * *

Destroyah felt it. He felt the energy coming off of Godzilla. It was magnificent. It was tremendous. It was majestic.

_"You'll feel absolute oblivion! I hope you're ready to die!"_ Godzilla said.

_"Or I could be disappointed."_ Destroyah said. _"Go ahead and flip that coin."_

This enraged Godzilla even further.

* * *

_'No! Stop! Your pride isn't worth the planet!'_ Minya thought.

* * *

The energy focused into a single point and out came a red spiraling heat ray that was bigger than the original heat ray. It was heading for Destroyah.

_"Oh how cute, it's re— OH SHIT!"_

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

The red beam engulfed Destroyah and was gouging the Earth.

* * *

**Aratrum**

The Central Committee saw the red heat ray moving across the planet surface and jumping off Earth.

"A red spiral heat ray?! How is that even—?!"

"Calculating trajectory... it'll miss the moon by 2 km!" A bridge operator said. "Calculating power output... its... 12 terawatts..."

"What the hell is going down there?! Godzilla could have blasted the whole planet to pieces!" Takeshi said.

"Yes... that would unfortunate." Endurph said.

"Let's just be glad he didn't aim at the planet." Halu-elu said.

* * *

**Earth**

Minya saw the destructive power of the forbidden power. It was unbelievable. That much power was enough to gouge the Earth. He looked to Gojira.

* * *

_'Great. Now I have to fix that.'_ Godzilla thought. _'Hopefully he died.'_

_"You! You missed a spot!"_

Godzilla looked to see Destroyah, or at least what was left of Destroyah. Destroyah's right side was destroyed.

_"Good. You survived. Now I can finally finish you off myself."_ Godzilla said before cracking the knuckles on his claws.

_"Before you do that though... I got one thing to say..."_ Destroyah said.

_"Speak your last words—"_

Destroyah's right side regenerated at alarming speeds, reforming most of his body completely. He smiled sinisterly. Godzilla was left absolutely shocked.

_"I can regenerate!"_ Destroyah said. _"And I thank you for giving me this gracious gift."_

_"H-How? How?! How did you—?!"_

_"Godzilla, listen. I have been alive for over 541 million years."_ Destroyah said. _"My kind have slumbered for so long that they were scattered across to the planet in the strata of the Earth. Thanks to the humans that revitalized me, I have been given the opportunity to become the strongest being on the planet, or in other words, the **perfect** being."_

_"W-What?"_

_"Think about it, how do you think I was revitalized by the humans?"_ Destroyah asked.

_"I... I don't want to answer that question..."_ Godzilla said.

_"Well, allow me to tell you then."_ Destroyah said. _"The humans were desperate to kill you after you blasted their metal toy into pieces and melted it into scrap, so they decided to create a chemical weapon that could (theoretically) kill you. But in doing so, they found... **me**. Then I proceeded to slaughter all of the humans, went to South America, found you, and that's when I wanted to become perfect. All to surpass you and all living beings on this planet. Then again, maybe I should shoot for being the ultimate being in the universe."_

Godzilla was taken aback by all of this. He slowly backed away from Destroyah.

_"No... you mean... you're here because of—"_

_"Because of you **AND** the humans."_ Destroyah said. _"Thanks for making things so much easier for me."_

Godzilla felt his pride shattering to pieces upon hearing all of this.

_"Oh and before I kill you... I want you to see something."_ Destroyah said. _"And when you get to hell, tell them to make room."_

* * *

"What the—?! This is—!"

"What is it now?!" Haruo asked.

"EMPs... but Godzilla isn't generating them! It's coming from that monster over there!"

"No... you don't mean..."

"But if that's the case then—!"

Pink electric bolts were crackling all over Destroyah's wings. Destroyah brought his wings out as pink energy worked its way into his throat. The electricity gathered to Destroyah's head.

* * *

"DIE!" Destroyah yelled as he fired a pink atomic breath along with its own beam mixed into it.

* * *

Godzilla was hit with the full brunt of the beam head on, screaming in pain as a huge explosion blasts forth. Godzilla fell down, suffocating as there was a gaping hole in his chest. Destroyah screeched in victory. The landing ships were beginning to take off. Destroyah turned to the ships. The Raijin stood in between the Destroyer and the ships as they took off.

Before Destroyah could fire, vines erupted from the ground. They pinned Destroyah down as the ships took off. Biollante emerged in plant beast form. There were maple leaf shaped dorsal fins on Biollante's back. Destroyah exploded into a cloud of red mist. The mist got behind Biollante and rematerialized Destroyah. The plant beast generated energy and turned to Destroyah, firing a magenta colored atomic breath. Destroyah covered himself with his wings to deflect the energy. Destroyah backed away as Biollante fired another atomic breath. Destroyah cuts Biollante's vines with its laser horn.

Destroyah took a shot at a landing ship, blasting it before it could take off. Haruo was knocked back from the explosion. He watched as the landing ships took off without him.

_'Damnit... guess I'm the only one is going to be left behind...'_ Haruo thought. _'I got to hide somewhere until this all dies down...'_

* * *

Destroyah opened the floral pattern on his chest. Air was being sucked into it. Destroyah changed targets and aimed at Minya. The Rose of Woe went towards Minya as a beam was fired from Destroyah's stomach. The Rose of Woe was hit with the full force of the beam. There was a huge explosion that knocked Minya back.

* * *

Haruo was as hiding behind a tree. As the smoke cleared. The Raijin was down and injured. The Biollante on the other hand was... completely vaporized.

Destroyah had destroyed Biollante completely.

Destroyah screeched in victory. Now it set its sights on the injured Raijin. The ground began to shake.

A large drill came out of the ground. Wait... large drill?

_'That means—!'_

A ship emerged from the ground! There was no doubt about it! That had to be the Gotengo! But the ship looked... new... almost as if it were built with Bilusaludo technology. In fact, the exterior looks less Terran like it originally was. Most of its exterior looked heavily futuristic.

The ship began to fire maser beams at Destroyah. The beams were causing Destroyah's body to freeze up. The Gotengo charged straight into Destroyah's chest, spinning its drill at high speeds. It began penetrating Destroyah's chest, causing the monster vomit yellow blood. The ship backed away and moved to the side as Godzilla got back up and fired an atomic breath at Destroyah. Destroyah was hit on the chest. It staggered and screeched in pain. The monster exploded into mist before disappearing.

Godzilla roared in victory. However, the victory was short lived. Godzilla collapses to the ground. The bay doors on the Gotengo opened, launching what appeared to be a landing ship. The ship went down towards the ground. It touched down near Haruo and soldiers in flight suits left the ship. They surrounded Haruo and had their guns trained on him.

"What the hell? Can't you tell I'm human?" Haruo asked.

"If I were you, I'd keep your mouth shut." One of the soldiers said.

One of the soldiers were female. All of them were human.

"Where did you friends go? Back into space?" The soldier asked.

"Where else could they go?" Haruo said.

"Bring him aboard." The woman said.

It was one thing to see his fellow man on the planet, but now it was completely different with all the guns aimed at his head.

* * *

A/N: And so begins Part 3 and the end of chapter 1.

**Destroyah **

Sorry, I couldn't help it if I made him sound or even act more like Cell (TFS Cell to be precise) than canonical Destroyah. I had the voice of Norio Wakamoto in my head and Cell is... well I mean he's the perfect life form. I know it's just coincidental, but honestly I felt the need to jump on this coincidence because I couldn't ignore it for a second now could I?

**Godzilla Earth**

His cells can regenerate physical wounds, but all that emotional trauma? The guy needs a therapist after all of that and his pride has sunk along with all those ships he sunk down into the depths, including that one nuclear submarine.

**Gotengo to the rescue!**

Look, you can't write off the Gotengo like that. You had it in the prequel novels, might as well have it in the trilogy.

**Godzilla's Red Spiral Heat Ray**

Given how he basically blew a celestial body with the mass of the moon, I figured that after 20,000 years or so, it would have the power to obliterate a planet. Honestly Destroyah could do the same thing if he wanted to.

**Biollante**

She's dead. She's... gone.

Stay tuned for next time folks! Don't forget to leave a review or a message afterwards.


	14. Chapter 3-2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**3-2**

**Hidden**

Captain Tsubasa Jinguji was on the bridge. She was awaiting a report from the elite squad sent down to retrieve survivors in the mountain pass.

"Captain, it's the M-Squad. They found one survivor." A crew member said.

"Only one?" Tsubasa asked. "And the R-GO1? Where is it?"

"Gone. They say it's gone."

"Damn... must have escaped in all that confusion..." Tsubasa said. "Inform the council. Tell them that—"

"Actually Captain, they just dispatched the Gohten to make contact with the Aratrum."

"What? Already?" Tsubasa asked. "But we don't even know if—"

"Their decision was final."

"Deinde has already approved negotiations."

"Damn computer... making decisions without informing a member of the Defense Force..." Tsubasa said. "We can't search for it here or Godzilla will take a shot at us... helmsman, set course to the settlement. Inform Deinde that we have what we came for."

"Course laid in Captain."

"Alright then. All ahead flank, maximum speed, steady as she goes." Tsubasa said. "Number one, you have the con."

She left the bridge and entered an elevator. She pulled on the handle bar and twisted it counterclockwise.

"Hangar deck."

The lift headed down. She was anxious. She was about to meet what was once a part of humanity's past. The past meeting the present... she wasn't exactly prepared for such a meeting.

* * *

The ship entered the hangar bay and docked. The door closed and the air was being cycled. Soldiers entered the hangar as the ship opened its doors. Haruo got out of the ship, handcuffed once again, this time with a gun aimed at his head.

"The air's breathable. It just got cycled." The woman with the gun aimed at his head said.

"Really now?" Haruo asked.

"Listen smart ass, I got a bullet that might just have your name on it, so shut up before I splatter you're brains all over the floor." The woman said.

The helmet folds back. The air was definitely breathable. He moved while the gun was trained on his head.

The door opened and a female officer wearing a cap came in.

"Captain on deck!" The woman said.

The soldiers stood firm.

_'Wait, Captain? She's in charge of the ship?'_ Haruo thought.

"That's him?" The female officer asked.

"Yup, this is the one." The woman said.

"Identify yourself." The captain asked.

"Sakaki. Haruo Sakaki." Haruo said.

"Check the list." The captain said.

A soldier pulled out a list of what seems to be a list of all who were selected to be onboard the Aratrum and the Oratio.

"Yup, it matches."

"Good." The captain said. "I am Tsubasa Jinguji, captain of the Earth Defense Force Ship Shin Gotengo. As of this moment, you are under the custody of me and my crew until further notice."

"Jinguji? As in—"

"My ancestor Hachiro Jinguji? Yes, I am his descendant, is there anything else you'd like to say before you get thrown in the brig?" The woman asked.

"The brig? Wait a minute—"

"Security, take him away." Tsubasa said. "I have orders to have you brought onto my ship for questioning before you are transferred to the penitentiary in the settlement until further notice. Comply with our orders or you may not even survive."

Security guards came in and took Haruo away. He had no choice but to comply. It was his only way out of this. He had to endure.

* * *

_**Meanwhile... onboard the Aratrum**_

"You cannot be serious right now." Leland said. "We have left one man behind and you're saying we should just... leave him? Just like that?"

"Colonel, make no mistake, after seeing that spiraling red heat ray, we can't take any chances here." Halu-elu said. "If that thing finds us out in orbit, it's only a matter of time until we are all dead."

"And unfortunately, the moon and Mars are out of the question yet again since it has still shown the capability of firing the red spiral heat ray that destroyed Gorath." Endurph said. "I'm rather opposed to this myself, but I'm afraid we may have no choice but to go with taking as many materials we need from the Earth and look for another planet to live on."

"Besides, we can't risk the lives of everyone onboard this ship for one man. That's like finding a needle in a haystack." Takeshi said.

"Sir, an unidentifiable object is reaching up towards the atmosphere!" One of the operators said.

"What? Is it that thing from before?" Mori asked.

"No sir... I'm... Im getting an old United Earth signal from it..."

"An old United Earth signal? That can't be, only one of the landing ships was lost. How can that be?" Takeshi asked.

"I'm getting a transmission... patching it through to the bridge."

A video window was open. A human, an American at that was on screen.

"What in the—"

"Hello Aratrum. This is Captain Douglas Gordon of the Earth Defense Force Ship Gohten." The man said.

"What the hell is this?" Leland asked.

"Can I speak with the man in charge?"

Mori stood up.

"I am Captain Unberto Mori, Captain of the Space Emigration vessel Aratrum." Mori said. "I'm the one in charge here."

"A pleasure to meet you captain." The man called Douglas said.

"What is your purpose here?" Mori asked.

"My ship is on an intercept course and will rendezvous with you in less than a minute. Hold your present speed and orbit, we will see you shortly." The man said. "After that, me and some senior officers on this ship, along with a few other important people aboard my ship, will board the Aratrum to have a meeting with you and some your senior staff. You have lots of questions and we'll provide you with as many answers to those questions as we can. Until then, sit tight, Captain out."

The transmission was cut off.

"Incredible... so we still have United Earth remnants down there, like you said before." Takeshi said. "Looks like we'll have to wait until they arrive. Maybe we'll know what to do afterwards. Your dismissed Colonel."

Leland left the bridge with Metphies waiting for him.

"So, do we—"

"No... they won't authorize it. But they might reconsider given a new development over the Earth situation." Leland said.

"A new development?" Metphies asked.

"Yes, a vessel with a United Earth signal is on intercept course for the Aratrum within less than a minute." Leland said. "Seems like Orga's Hidden really are just United Earth remnants."

"So Haruo is forever stranded on the planet below and our only chance to find him is through these remnants?" Metphies asked.

"He's a tough bastard. He won't die on that planet." Leland said.

* * *

**_Elsewhere..._**

Douglas Gordon sat in the captains chair of the Gohten, the Gotengo's sister ship.

"So how long until we make contact with the Aratrum?" Douglas asked.

"In about less than a minute."

"Alright, maintain present speed. Once we exit the atmosphere, switch over to space navigation and go into standard orbit over the planet." Douglas said. "Steady as she goes."

"Yes sir."

He sighed.

_'Space... I'll finally see what's beyond that sky.'_ Douglas thought.

* * *

**On the Earth...**

Haruo was in the brig. He examined the room. Yup, this definitely was more modern or at least modern by the standards of the 2030s and 40s. This was completely different. A ship powered by Bilusaludo tech, United Earth tech, and they're using Gematron calculation. The cell was held shut by an electric field that says anyone trying to brute force their way in or out. He could only contemplate his fate from here.

* * *

**Captain's Quarters**

"So Captain Saegusa, what do you make of him?" Tsubasa asked.

Miki Saegusa was standing in front of Captain Tsubasa. She was a psychic from the Earth Defense Force Psychics Division that studies the nature of people with psychic abilities. By far, her abilities was the most promising the division could ever achieve. For that reason, she was assigned to the Gotengo under Jinguji's command.

"He seems to have a grudge against Godzilla, or rather, a grudge against all monsters." Miki said. "Is it really safe to—?"

"I'm well aware of that." Tsubasa said. "Almost everyone who has lived to actually see Godzilla and remember him carry a hatred for Godzilla. I don't blame them for it. Humanity and Godzilla are no different from each other. We were both arrogant and that's what created J-MO7 in the first place."

"Why must we call it J-MO7? Don't the Gojirans call it Destroyah?"

"I'm aware of the fact that they call it by that name, but it's no god or demon. It is a monstrosity created by science, more specifically because some idiot thought it would be fine to fabricate a story about a weapon that killed Godzilla just to build hope in humanity." Tsubasa said. "A chemical weapon that mutated a group of Precambrian crustaceans, all because people believed in a fairytale made up by some idiot who thought it would calm humanity down. It's almost pathetic that our ancestors believed in such nonsense."

"Tsubasa—"

"Captain, we talked about this." Tsubasa said. "While we are on duty, you call me by my rank. Personal attachments have no place on the battlefield."

"R-Right, Captain." Miki said.

Tsubasa pulled out a bottle of brandy.

"Brandy?"

"Oh! Um... no thanks! I... uh... my psychic abilities lose effectiveness when I'm intoxicated." Miki said.

"But your psychic abilities register at level 9. There's no way they could get dulled by some alcohol." Tsubasa said. "Is this about that incident in the recreational deck again?"

"Wha—! No! I mean—!"

Tsubasa laughed as Miki looked red in the face.

"I don't blame you Miki." Tsubasa said. "It happens to the best of us."

**BEEEP!**

"Enter." Tsubasa said.

The door opened and a soldier entered.

"Madam, the Gohten is scheduled to reach orbit and meet up with the Aratrum." The soldier said.

"About damn time Captain Gordon met up with the Aratrum." Tsubasa said. "How long until we reach the settlement?"

"In approximately the same time the meeting starts."

"Good." Tsubasa said. "Emmy and M11 are with them along with KIDS, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good, they'll oversee the transportation of the senior staff of Gohten, the Prime Minister of the New United Earth Government, and some officials from the Earth Defense Force." Tsubasa said. "Major Shinichi Ozaki is already questioning him, correct?"

"Yes madam, he is."

* * *

**Interrogation Room**

Shinichi Ozaki was in the room with his second-in-command Lieutenant Meru Ozawa. In the room was Haruo Sakaki, one of the people listed as passengers of the Aratrum.

"Now then, tell me why is it that you have returned." Shinichi said.

"To kill Godzilla and take back what he stole from us." Haruo said.

"To kill Godzilla? Then what about Tau-e? From my understanding, the ship was heading there as part of the emigration plan. What happened when you reached Tau-e?" Shinichi asked.

"Tau-e was uninhabitable. The so-called promise land didn't have the ideal conditions for us to emigrate there." Haruo said.

"So it was desperation that brought you here. Desperation brought you back to the planet you once called home..." Shinichi said.

The captive looked crossed.

"For the 20,000 years that Godzilla has been alive on this planet, we have been observing him for quite some time." Shinichi said. "We know Godzilla is no longer some 'animal.' In fact, you could say that it's as intelligent as a human if not more."

"A monster like him? Intelligent? As if." Haruo said. "That bastard—"

"Is the only thing standing between us and death." Shinichi said.

"How can you say that when he—?!"

Meru pulled out her side arm. Shinichi grabbed the gun.

"No. We're not barbarians, lieutenant." Shinichi said.

"He's pissing me off with his damn grudge." Meru said.

"Stand down. Now. Before I have to report this incident to the captain." Shinichi said.

Meru relented, putting the gun down.

"Listen, I understand why you hate Godzilla, but right now, we need him to keep the literal Devil on our doorstep from bringing extinction down on all of us." Shinichi said. "I'm sure you must have seen it. A monster that can break itself into smaller pieces, put itself back together, it's ability to copy the abilities of other monsters, looks like a demon from hell."

"Destroyah?" Haruo muttered.

"So you have met it." Shinichi said. "This... Destroyah... this Destroyer... we call it J-MO7."

"Do you know what it is?" Haruo asked.

"We're the ones asking the—"

"It used to be a Precambrian crustacean in hibernation until it was caught up in the development of a chemical weapon that we call the Oxygen Destroyer." Shinichi said.

"The Oxygen Destroyer? Impossible... that was all a myth! A rumor—!"

"That's what we of the New United Earth thought at first. But then we found evidence of the real thing being in development at the time and we found a prototype that was **already** used." Shinichi said. "Lieutenant."

Meru pressed a button on the desk. A computer flipped out onto the desk. She pressed a button on the computer.

"Computer."

**[WORKING]**

"Show data file OD-01."

**[IDENTIFY AND STATE SECURITY CODE.]**

"Lieutenant Meru Ozawa of the 222nd "Inferno" M-Squad. Serial number: SJ-9807963." Meru said. "Security code: JX-48-02."

**[CONFIRMED. WORKING...]**

The file was put up. The first page had a schematic of the weapon. It looked like a capsule with another one inside it.

"This is the prototype. It was the only one we could find." Shinichi said. "The weapon was built with the intention of killing Godzilla as all forms of conventional weapons seem to fail at destroying Godzilla, that is until you guys had come up with a strategy to kill Godzilla which seems to work. Carbon dioxide is something plants need in order to breathe, and this weapon was built with a chemical compound that isolates, splits and liquifies oxygen molecules, meaning that Godzilla, a plant that breathes carbon dioxide, will run out of air and suffocate before disintegrating at an alarming speed."

"So what if that is the prototype? How can you be so sure—"

"A science expedition was sent out to Rio de Janerio where Godzilla had been reported to have been left immobile for quite some time after you people evacuated the Earth. What we found was pieces of Godzilla that have been in a state of necrosis. The samples of the dead cells were studied before the expedition returned to give us their results." Shinichi said. "Thanks to the Total Attack Faction, who carelessly threw nuclear bombs against Godzilla, he was apparently cured from his vegetative state. He was this close to death, only for a bunch of idiots to suddenly drop bombs on him, expecting him to die."

"So... when we left... the weapon that I knew was just some rumor was real and was actually used against Godzilla and he was this close to dying until..." Haruo stopped. "What the hell happened when we left?"

"What happened was everything going to shit." Meru said. "There were only 200 million people left after the whole Total Attack Faction fiasco."

"200 million? You mean... we were **that** close to extinction?" Haruo asked.

"And thanks to J-MO7, we'll be extinct unless we do something about it." Shinichi said. "J-MO7 is absolutely ruthless. It has gone on a killing spree, murdering monsters left and right, attacking what is left of humanity, and it continues to evolve at a rapid pace. It even has Godzilla's atomic breath ability along with other abilities he could have obtained from Godzilla's cells."

"You mean it could already have his invisible shield..." Haruo said. "That along with super regeneration..."

"That is precisely why we must focus all of our efforts against Destroyah instead of Godzilla." Shinichi said. "He may be threatening enough to humanity, but J-MO7 has become such a threat to humanity and to the Earth that we cannot ignore it, lest we allow it to kill us all."

Haruo was silent.

"We need your cooperation in order to complete a highly powerful weapon that we of the Defense Force have been building." Shinichi said.

"Major, you're not actually going to reveal to him—"

"I know what the consequences are and I accept full responsibility for it." Shinichi said. "Besides, the meeting is probably already underway."

"Meeting? What meeting?" Haruo asked.

"A meeting between some of the senior staff on the Gohten and the Aratrum's senior staff." Shinichi said.

* * *

_**Meanwhile... on the Aratrum**_

A ship was entering the Aratrum's hangar bay. It had two wings on it. The ship docks and the doors opened. The Central Committee were present. Out came several humans. Some of them were Japanese and some were American. The man the Committee saw on the bridge, Captain Douglas Gordon, stepped out. Mori went over to the American who looked about 40 years old.

"Captain Gordon I presume." Mori said.

"That would be me." Douglas said. "I've brought some important figures from other divisions of the Earth Defense Force. We have Dr Kenichi Yamane of the Godzilla Research, or G-Research group that is in charge of studying and researching Godzilla and his cells."

The Japanese scientist looked to be about the age of a college student. He tipped his glasses.

"I'm sure you know of my ancestor, Kyohei Yamane, correct?" Kenichi asked. "He never got a chance to study Godzilla so that's why I was put in charge of the branch that is studying him."

"Next, we have Dr Rebecca Martin from our Technical Division that is working on RD of anti-Kaiju weaponry." Douglas said.

The blonde haired American woman of age 30 was looking around the hangar of the Aratrum.

"Not bad for an old ship." Rebecca said. "I'm in charge of researching and developing the Earth Defense Force's anti-Kaiju weaponry."

"Next we have Asuka Okouchi, the head of our Psychics Division." Douglas said.

"Even after 20,000 years have gone by, we still have psychics." Asuka said.

"Next, we have Dr Hayashida of our Biological Division that currently studies monsters." Douglas said.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Hayashida said.

"Next we have the Minister of Defense, Takayuki Segawa and the Commander of the Earth Defense Force Takaki Aso." Douglas said. "Lastly, we have Prime Minister Hayato Igarashi."

The Japanese man got off the ship and looked around. He was about 50 years old.

"So this is the space emigration vessel..." Igarashi said. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm glad that we can finally be reunited with our fellow man who have trekked the stars."

They all had a chance to shake hands with each other and began making their way to the bridge.

* * *

"They want us in the meeting?" Leland asked.

"Exactly. They want you, Colonel Metphies, myself, Major Belu-be, and Major Lazzari in the meeting to provide some insight for our guests." Mulu-elu said. "Our visitors probably have questions that only we can answer."

"I see..." Leland said. "Alright then, I'll go."

"Good, they'll be waiting." Mulu-elu said.

* * *

"You see, before your arrival, we were conducting experiments with Godzilla's cells and found out that they could be used to allow us to breathe the same air as Godzilla, so we created genetic hybrid clones to test our theory." Kenichi said. "These clones, the R-GO1 series we called them, who then later called themselves Gojirans, were gifted with incredible amounts of physical strength, speed, and endurance. They also possess the very same abilities as Godzilla, including the ability to fire atomic breaths."

"So they were actually creations of yours to see if it was possible to live on the surface once again after living underground for so many years." Halu-elu said. "Then you augmented a few volunteers and sent them up with the clones, correct?"

"Yes, and in due time, thanks to their monster factor, gained the ability to transform into larger versions of themselves." Kenichi said. "We have been monitoring them and watched as they developed a tribe with a culture similar to ancient Earth civilizations while also, in a way, essentially become one with the environment created by Godzilla. When J-MO7 attacked this tribe and killed most of the R-GO1 species, we thought they were all extinct up until now thanks to you."

"This J-MO7 you speak of, I think we already met it on several occasions." Leland said. "It attacked us not once, not twice, but three times. Two of them were directed to this 'surviving member' of the species you thought was extinct while the third was directed to Godzilla. How do you explain that?"

"Simple really." Hayashida said. "J-MO7 wants to kill Godzilla so that it can become the most powerful being on the planet. J-MO7 is the perfect life form indeed, but in order to solidify his power, he wants to kill Godzilla, take all of Godzilla's radiation, and proclaim his dominance over the world."

"But how so?" Endurph asked.

"For every monster it kills, it devours it for all of its genetic traits that monster can offer. It takes the best traits and mixes them into its DNA, causing it to self-mutate." Hayashida said. "Has it acquired any new abilities at all yet?"

"Well—"

"As a matter of fact, it has gained Godzilla's atomic breath." Metphies said.

"What?" Hayashida asked. "Are you sure?"

"We have evidence." Leland said. "Galu-gu."

"Putting the dat on display now." Mulu-elu said.

A video was on display.

_Destroyah was generating electromagnetic pulses at an increasing rate. The energy focused before it opened its mouth, firing a powerful, pink beam._

The video paused.

"Damn... an atomic breath coupled with its Micro-Oxygen Beam..." Hayashida said.

"Micro-Oxygen?"

"A chemical compound that was used to develop a chemical weapon based on a rumor that I'm sure all of you are familiar with." Takaki said.

"The Oxygen Destroyer? You mean to tell me someone was actually developing the Oxygen Destroyer?" Halu-elu asked.

"Yes, a prototype was used on Godzilla on the day of the evacuation of Earth." Takayuki said. "It almost killed Godzilla, that is until the Total Attack Faction came along, took control of the government and dropped nuclear bombs on Godzilla while he was in a vegetative state."

"By god..." Takeshi said. "How in the hell did someone actually—"

"We don't know how the prototype was kept a secret from most of the officials at the time. We do know that a research team in the Hedorah facility in North America found J-MO7 and were... brutally murdered." Takaki said. "We assumed that during development, they were exposed to Micro-Oxygen, that when released in high concentrations can isolate and liquify oxygen, leading to suffocation and then disintegration. These Precambrian crustaceans have lived eons without oxygen as they lived in a world without oxygen and did not disintegrate."

"So when they were exposed, they mutated and proceeded to form aggregates out of a need for survival." Lazzari said.

"Precisely." Hayashida said. "As they merged, they manipulated the Micro-Oxygen in their bodies."

"So far, conventional weapons, and even a standard atomic breath did not kill it. Extreme temperatures could kill it." Takaki said. "We used our freezer weapons on a few small aggregates and the Micro-Oxygen in their bodies liquified. The small aggregates can be killed easily with our freezer weapons and with flame throwers, but with larger aggregates, our freezer weapons can only immobilize them for a few short minutes before resuming activity."

"Then how do you propose to kill it?" Halu-elu asked.

"Well that's where you come in." Takayuki said. "Commander, if you would."

The commander transmitted data into the ship's computers. An image showed up. It was—! The Bilusaludo in the room immediately got up and looked at the image while the humans and Exif looked in shock.

"That's..."

"Correct." Rebecca said. "In order to kill this monster, we need a machine that was built to originally kill Godzilla."

She stood up.

"What you are looking at is Mechagodzilla Mk2." Rebecca said. "The ultimate anti-Kaiju weapon being rebuilt by the AI that was once a part of the original Mechagodzilla, located in the HQ of our Earth Defense Force, Mechagodzilla City."

* * *

A/N: And thus ends 3-2.

**Total Attack Faction**

Self-explanatory. They pretty much took over the government and dropped bombs on Godzilla until the Gotengo stopped them in the Falklands.

**Heisei and Millennium Characters being used in this fanfic**

I had to assume they had existed in the anime trilogy given that Kyohei Yamane and Ijuin were mentioned.

**Mechagodzilla**

Sorry guys, Mechagodzilla ain't gonna be evil in this one. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing all of you with this decision but allow me to explain why I am making such a decision before you start complaining. First off, I had this idea where I could make him more dynamic. Instead of this machine that barely has a will of his own, I thought he would be this machine that is self-aware, has emotions and keeps them in check out of fear that his 'father' doesn't abandon him for his imperfections and really cares about the plants and animals on the planet. Though I might have to change that as I continue to make this up as I go along. Second of all, I was planning on having two other Mechagodzillas here. Both of them being self-aware pieces of nanometal that have become sentient due to the progress of time and evolution with one of them being the good guy who is existentially conflicted (Kiryu) while the other is a straight up Ultron clone (Berserk). Third, I couldn't help but think 'what would happen if the anime Mechagodzilla was like Android 16?' and the thought was stuck in my head. Honestly though some these might also be changed and/or scrapped as I go along.

**New United Earth**

Ok, I'll admit that I was lazy with this one.

**Gotengo and Gohten**

Look guys, I know they technically sound the same but let's treat them as two completely different ships with drills and can fly.

**M-Squad**

If you watched _Godzilla Final Wars_, you'd know I was referencing the M-Organization made up of augmented soldiers with bits of monster/alien DNA.

**J-MO7**

I really had complaints in my head about how they could have brought Destroyah back but didn't and simply had him stuck in the games. That alone has never left me in peace.

And that's all for 3-2. See you next time. Don't forget my other projects too.


	15. Chapter 3-3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**3-3**

**Unification **

The Bilusaludo in the room immediately got up and looked at the image while the humans and Exif looked in shock.

"That's..."

"Correct." Rebecca said. "In order to kill this monster, we need a machine that was built to originally kill Godzilla."

She stood up.

"What you are looking at is Mechagodzilla Mk2." Rebecca said. "The ultimate anti-Kaiju weapon being rebuilt by the AI that was once a part of the original Mechagodzilla, located in the HQ of our Earth Defense Force, Mechagodzilla City."

"You mean... Mechagodzilla survived?" Mulu-elu asked.

"Well, it's head was intact. After it was found, it was reactivated and is working at full capacity." Rebecca said. "The nanometal was spreading like a fungus, rebuilding what was left of Mechagodzilla's old facility and converted it into a fortress. During that time it has become quite complex since it's limiter has degraded due to the passage of time."

"You mean... the nanometal continued to expand even after Mechagodzilla was presumably destroyed?" Halu-elu asked.

"That's one way to think of it." Rebecca said. "Thanks to the nanometal we not only rebuilt the Gotengo, we also constructed the Gohten as well as rebuild most of arsenal that was lost. The Super X series, maser cannons, Multipodal Batteries, Powered Suits, the Jaguar Js, G-HEDs, G-ENDS, and Moguera. All rebuilt by Bilusaludo technology."

"All of that? Using the nanometal?" Takeshi asked.

"That's correct." Rebecca said. "In addition to Mechagodzilla's standard armaments, we covered the nanometal with a coating made of artificial diamond that can absorb heat rays and divert them to a Plasma Grenade built into the machine. Even without the energy diffusing nanometal buffer layer or the laminated heat resistant armor plate, it can render an atomic breath harmless. Not even oscillatory waves can dent it."

"We also armed it with rail guns, missile launchers with D-03 warheads, rocket launchers, and a few artillery guns." Takaki said. "With this new Mechagodzilla, we can enact our anti-Destroyah strategy."

"You mean you have a plan to kill it?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes, but in order for the operation to be done with maximum efficiency, we'll need the help of a few monsters that we believe might contribute." Takayuki said. "Commander."

More data was put on the computer. There were list of monsters. It goes as follows:

**Mothra**

**Battra**

**Godzilla**

**R-GO1**

"Wait, Godzilla? Why in—"

"Because we theorize that with your new Godzilla strategy, we can force an overload. However, we don't intend on causing an explosion." Kenichi said. "According to our observations, we can hypothesize that Godzilla could, in a way, convert his electromagnetic energy into heat. An overload would force him to resort to converting his energy into heat. An explosion isn't totally necessary."

"So you're counting on Godzilla to convert the overload of energy into heat..." Lazzari said. "Well, given how he's been on the planet for 20,000 years, that could be possible."

"Question is whether or not he'll help." Leland said.

"Our observations indicate that Godzilla is more of a mellow creature than he used to be, so he'll only attack if provoked and will only be aggressive to whatever Godzilla seems to be too dangerous to live on the planet." Kenichi said. "Also, his priorities are more fixated on the planet's wellbeing than anything else."

"So as long as Destroyah continues to be a threat to the planet, Godzilla will simply focus on eliminating it." Leland said. "Good enough for us."

"As for Mothra and Battra, they're combined efforts would allow them to trap Destroyah in something like a three dimensional mirror that bounces energy projectiles." Hayashida said. "As the for sole R-GO1, our observations of them have given us an important find."

"Like what?" Halu-elu asked.

"Ever heard the phrase 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger?' That saying is very literal in the case of the R-GO1 species." Kenichi said. "Simply put, whenever they recover from injuries that would have otherwise kill a normal human being, they get physically stronger, this strength also gets passed onto the next generation, and seeing as they have been around for 19,000 years since their creation, that strength has been stockpiled and is just waiting to be reawakened piece by piece."

"In theory, the last of the R-GO1 species could surpass Godzilla in terms of strength, even if Godzilla is 10 times stronger than he used to be." Takaki said.

"Incredible..." Halu-elu said. "Even for a humanoid, it's just incredible."

"And with the help of those with knowledge on Bilusaludo technology, we might be able to finish preparations for the plan." Rebecca said.

"You can count us Bilusaludo to make sure that Mechagodzilla is fully operational. This time, we'll make damn sure that it activates. We'll stake our reputation on it." Mulu-elu said. "I was in charge of its development, so I'll make damn sure that it functions properly."

"Good to hear it from you." Rebecca said.

"The operation will be simple." Takaki said. "We'll engage Destroyah by using our cryo-lasers and cadmium rounds as Mechagodzilla engages Destroyah. Godzilla will also engage alongside Mothra, Battra, and R-GO1. The Gotengo and the Gohten will engage by firing their Absolute Zero cannons at Destroyah's wings while the Super X3s engage alongside the Super X2s and Super X1s. Markalite Cannons will be positioned in several points while we make use of the M6000 T.C. System of microwave plates and electric generators positioned outside Mechagodzilla City to superheat Destroyah. We'll force Destroyah into his own grave with the combined might of our technology and the help of the monsters."

"And how many soldiers will it take?" Mori asked.

"As many as possible. We can't hold anything back. The moment the operation begins, it will be a decisive battle for the very existence of humanity, the Exif, the Bilusaludo, and the native tribes involved in the operation." Igarashi said. "We have to hit Destroyah with everything we got. Send as many soldiers as possible to help us."

The Central Committee began to converse with each other.

"He's got one point. We can't afford to hold back on anything. It's either we hit this monster home or leave the Earth." Takeshi said.

"But what about Godzilla?" Mori asked.

"You heard them, as long as Godzilla doesn't perceive us as a threat, we won't even have to fight him at all." Halu-elu said. "Hell, even a monster like him should know just how dangerous Destroyah is."

"He makes a point. Godzilla would not risk the planet's destruction over his grudge with humanity." Endurph said. "Besides, this might be our only chance for salvation."

"Alright then, it's agreed." Mori said.

Mori turned to Igarashi.

"We'll do what we can to help. Besides, Earth is our home. I'm sure the monsters feel the same way as we do." Mori said.

"Thank you. We'll do what we can to ensure that you'll live on the Earth once again." Igarashi said.

The two shook hands.

"Captain Gordon, inform Mechagodzilla City, we have established contact with the Aratrum and we have come to a mutual understanding." Igarashi said.

"Will do sir." Douglas said.

"We make for the planet surface within 24 hours. Prepare yourselves by then." Takaki said.

* * *

_**Back on Earth...**_

The Gotengo was headed for a sea of fog. Within that fog were spherical structures made of nanometal. One of the spheres opened. The Gotengo hovered over the sphere and descended into the open sphere. A hatch opened and the ship went down into a dock. It was hooked up to a series of clamps.

* * *

The cuffs came off.

"What the hell?" Haruo asked.

"Our comrades in space have just made an alliance with the people on the Aratrum. There's no point in putting you in the penitentiary." Shinichi said. "Right now we're in Mechagodzilla City, our headquarters."

"Mechagodzilla City? Wait a minute, you mean Mechagodzilla—!"

"Mechagodzilla constructed this fortress city for us." Shinichi said. "A nice tour around the city might help you get familiar with the place."

"All non-essential personnel aboard the ship. I have authorized all of you to take a leave until further notice. All of you rest easy back in the settlement." Tsubasa's voice was heard.

"You heard the lady, we're getting off the ship." Shinichi said.

* * *

All the non-essential personnel were leaving the ship to take a leave. Haruo got off the ship to see the giant dock around him. All of this was comprised of nanometal, an autonomous metal that is made up of nano-machines.

"This is..."

"Yes. It is quite the achievement." A female voice behind him said.

He looked to see a woman of about the same age as him.

"That's Miki Saegusa. She's the Gotengo's top psychic." Shinichi said.

"Wait, she's a psychic? I thought there weren't any left." Haruo said.

"Well, we psychics have learned in surviving the harshness of the world around us." Miki said. "I'm one of the best in the Defense Force's Psychics Division and Shinichi is a soldier of the M-Organization."

"M-Organization?" Haruo asked.

"In short, we're super soldiers with monster DNA, helps us fight better than regular soldiers." Shinichi said. "I'm more of a G-Type since my body can integrate with G-Cells better than anyone else."

Haruo sighed.

"Yup. This is totally the Earth I remember." Haruo said sarcastically.

"Now don't be like that! At least the planet didn't forget about you. Even if it was just—"

"Wait wha—How?"

"She's a psychic, didn't I already tell you that?" Shinichi asked.

"Of course you did! You never said she was a telepath!" Haruo said.

"I thought you'd pick up on that." Shinichi said.

"Alright that's enough." Tsubasa said. "So Captain Sakaki, a tour of the facility is in order since we have nothing better to do."

"Yes... I guess we should do that." Haruo said.

And so, the group went about, touring the facility. They got outside and saw rail guns on the buildings.

"Rail guns?" Haruo asked.

"Like I said, this place is a fortress built on nanometal." Shinichi said. "Those rail guns have more power than those four legged batteries."

They went inside a building housing the new Mechagodzilla currently under construction. It was about 300 meters tall. It was being outfitted with loads of weaponry. The head was relatively flat and elongated. Two spikes in the upper jaw and one on the lower jaw with a small mouth that is not immediately visible. It's body had unevenly distributed spikes across its body. The eyes were red slits that were tinted.

"The Original Mechagodzilla was designed and programmed to kill Godzilla, but with the threat of Destroyah, we needed to create a weapon that could match Godzilla's destructive power." Shinichi said. "This is the result. The AI is hard at work in building it."

"So this is Mechagodzilla... incredible..." Haruo said.

"Once MG is finished, he'll undergo final checks and will be deployed in time for Operation Armageddon." Shinichi said.

"Operation Armageddon?" Haruo asked.

"An operation in which the combined forces of humanity and some of Earth's mightiest monsters will clash against Destroyah." Miki said. "As soon as your comrades in space come down here, they'll explain everything to you."

_'Humanity, fighting alongside monsters to destroy a monster that is just as strong as Godzilla.'_ Haruo thought. _'It's like I'm being smacked with one surprise after the other. Only the surprises get more ridiculous as they come.'_

"On the bright side—"

"Why are you still reading my mind?" Haruo asked.

"Oh... sorry. I'll stop." Miki said.

"Come on, we haven't shown him where we even rebuilt most of the old weapons." Shinichi said.

"Old weapons? Wait, Mechagodzilla isn't the only one?" Haruo asked.

"Correct." Tsubasa said. "Major,"

"Right this way." Shinichi said.

The group went into another building and were moving through the halls. They soon reached a room where a workshop was putting together what appeared to be a Powered Suit.

"Here, we use the nanometal to build weapons of ages long gone." Shinichi said. "The Powered Suits were quite helpful in helping us dig new areas for construction for the settlement."

"Amazing..." Haruo said.

"You haven't even seen the control room yet." Shinichi said.

They left the room and left the building. They made their way to a building that was sitting in the middle of the city and entered the building. They moved through the hall and entered a room where there were Bilusaludo computers and human technicians hard at work. In the room was the head of the original Mechagodzilla. The eyes were glowing.

"So it really is still active." Haruo said. "It hasn't even shown signs of corrosion..."

"That is because the material that comprises this city is incapable of being corroded." A robotic voice said.

"Who—"

"I am Deinde, the artificial intelligence that operates all of Mechagodzilla City and the soon to be operable Mechagodzilla Mk2." The voice said. "For 20 millennia, I have existed and continued to serve you, my masters and creators. Ever since I was reactivated, I have been told of the present situation that concerns the safety of humanity, the Exif and the Bilusaludo and have thus changed my prime directives. I exist only for the sole purpose of protecting all of humanity and its allies from total destruction."

"You changed your prime directives?" Haruo asked.

"I was originally programmed to destroy Godzilla. But after hearing the existence of J-MO7 and the threat it poses, I found it logical to change my prime directives so that I can protect all of humanity from destruction." Deinde spoke.

"Deinde is one piece of work." Shinichi said. "We need it to be working at its best, so we cloned the brains of our best minds and used them as neural processors to boost its efficiency."

"You cloned the brains of scientists and... used them as processors?" Haruo asked.

"To be precise, I allowed the nanometal to assimilate the cloned brains, making their intelligence a part of my own." Deinde said. "They concluded that it was the most logical decision in order to increase my efficiency and the results were satisfactory. However, I will need more than the collective intelligence of humans with a higher IQ rating. I will need the intelligence of my Bilusaludian creators through the same method of cloning their brains and assimilating these brains with the nanometal so that their intelligence will become a part of my own intelligence to further bolster my efficiency while they can continue to exist as living beings."

"And just exactly what will that do for you?" Haruo asked.

"As I have stated before, it will bolster my intelligence, allowing me to help coordinate with other living beings." Deinde said. "Since I am a machine, it is only necessary that I fulfill my duty in order to safeguard humanity humanity from extinction."

"We need him working at his best. It's the only way we can ensure humanity can survive." Shinichi said.

"I see... I just hope that he is still on our side." Haruo said.

"Oh, he'll stay on our side, he can assure you that." Shinichi said.

"He is correct. It would only be illogical to turn against humanity, for that falls in direct violation to my prime directives." Deinde said. "Violating my prime directives violates the purpose of my existence, which further violates my design—"

"Ok Deinde, I think he gets it now." Shinichi said.

"Very well then, carry on." Deinde said.

"Well, guess it's time to take you to the settlement now." Shinichi said.

"Wait, before you leave, the Gohten has just sent me a transmission." Deinde said. "They say that the Aratrum will send it's forces down to the planet alongside the Gohten in 24 hours from now. I will begin preparations for their arrival."

"Alright then." Shinichi said. "Well, guess we'll take the transport shuttle down to the settlement since we're on leave."

* * *

_**Later...**_

The transport shuttle was moving through a tunnel. Haruo could only imagine how the underground settlement would look like. It could be anything. Hopefully, it was an underground cavity that was built to fit an entire city in it. He heard of it from his father, but he never put it in great detail. The shuttle stops.

"We're here, see for yourself." Shinichi said.

They got out of the shuttle. They went up a flight of stairs and went through a door. Light graced Haruo's eyes. Stretched in front of him was a metropolis.

"Incredible... its amazing..." Haruo said.

"Yeah, we don't have to worry about the surface as long as no monsters try to dig their way in here." Shinichi said. "Hell, they'll never find this place."

"How does the city work?" Haruo asked.

"Thermal energy from the planet's molten magma is used to generate energy. It's enough to supply us with energy that can last indefinitely." Miki said. "You know, everyone down used to be afraid when Godzilla essentially took over the planet, but it was thanks to Mothra's people that everyone in South America came here."

"Mothra's People? You mean the Houtua?" Haruo asked.

"However you call them, it's thanks to them that humanity has at least one place to go." Shinichi said. "We gave them some nanometal so that they could protect themselves in case the hostile Godzilla subspecies start knocking on their door. Hopefully, they're alright after all that has happened."

"Yeah..." Haruo said. _'What about the kid? Did he make it out ok?'_

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

A metallic dinosaur was carrying Minya on its back. It looked like an infant Godzillasaurus. The metal dinosaur stopped. In front of it was a girl who looked almost identical to Miana, but she seemed rather gentle and kind looking. She went over to the dinosaur.

* * *

A/N: And so ends 3-3.

**Mechagodzilla**

Ok, I'll admit, I immediately thought how Mechagodzilla would sound like with the voice of Leonard Nimoy (may he live long and prosper in our hearts) and well... this happened.

**Mulu-elu Galu-gu**

I mean, he wants to make sure Mechagodzilla activates properly this time. Of course he'd speak out of turn.

**Minya and Maina**

I am not sure if I want there to be a ship between the two given the prior circumstances (before this fanfic was even made).

**Kiryu**

I can confirm that it was Kiryu at the end.

**All or Nothing**

At this point, it's either they go for it or that's the end of humanity.

Stay tuned!


	16. Chapter 3-4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**3-4**

**Reawakening**

Minya woke up. He slowly got back on his feet. As he did, he looked around. He was in a wooden hut of some sort. He checked to see if he had his sword. It was gone! Someone stole it! That was his father's sword! Made from the hide of Wyverns and Wurms! How would anyone—! He shook his head off it. He looked to see if he was injured, or at least if there were injuries his body was already healing. None. He wasn't injured. He heard the door open and looked to the door to see... Miana? No. Those eyes... they had a different look upon them.

"Who are you?" Minya asked.

The girl backed away slowly.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm... kinda lost." Minya said. "I am Minya, who are you?"

She didn't answer. Now he wished he was telepathic like his mother. Before he could ask again, he saw someone who looked... exactly like the girl he was... Wait a minute, are they twins?

"It's ok Maina, he means us no harm." A familiar voice spoke.

"So she **is** your sister... and a twin at that." Minya said. "Wait, where am I?"

"You're in Houtua territory. You can thank Kiryu for bringing you here." Miana said.

"Kiryu?" Minya asked.

He looked to see a mechanical beast. It had his sword stuck in its flat-headed mouth.

"Would you mind explaining what exactly happened before you lost consciousness?" Miana asked.

"Why are you asking?" Minya asked.

"The Egg wants to know why the Burning Mountain was this close to destroying our world." Miana said.

"Destroying the—! Wait! I can explain!" Minya said.

"It better be a good explanation because Battra believes that your God is going on a rampage." Miana said.

"Look, Destroyah was there! I saw him and—!"

"The Beast of Death? You saw the Beast of Death?" Miana asked.

"Yes! That's exactly it!" Minya said. "He... he was way much stronger than he was before..."

There was a silence from the twins. Miana sighed.

"Maina, we head back for the village." Miana said. "Kiryu, take him back to the mountain north of our village."

Minya puffed from upon those words.

"Have you actually been to Gojira Mountain? I highly doubt you would—"

The machine beast woke up and got Minya on its back. Flames shot out form its feet and it bolted out of the hut, breaking the roof. Miana sighed.

"Guess we'll have to fix that later." Miana said. "Come on Maina, we must go to the village."

"But what about the—"

"We can fix the roof later."

* * *

How dare this beast do this in such a crude manner! He was the king of the Gojira Tribe, the strongest tribe barring the Hidden! He banged his fist against the metal beast.

"Damn beast! Don't you see that you are mishandling a king of the mightiest tribe on this planet?! Second only to the Hidden?!" Minya exclaimed. "I'll have your mechanical head for this!"

The beast just kept flying despite having any wings. Minya could feel the force of gravity against his body. The beast dove down towards a mountain.

* * *

Orga had a force accompanied with 15 meter tall wingless Wyverns with small arms and dorsal fins called Drakes. The Drakes look up to see a fire ball coming from the sky. There was also a voice as the ball of fire was coming down. The ball of fire bursts as a metal beast landed on the ground. On its back was— the king! The king has been safely brought back to them! By Gojira—!

The beast tossed Minya off its back, threw the sword it had in its mouth out and then it just blasted off into the sky or whatever.

"My lord! You're alright! Oh thank Gojira you're safe!" Orga said. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I thought you had died and—!"

"Orga, there is no need to be so hysterical." The vine haired woman said.

"Biyo? What are you doing here?" Minya asked.

"To pay my respects to the Rose of Woe and to plant its sapling that it has left behind in its death." The woman said. "I have planted a single spore that it shed before dying. The Rose will be reincarnated once again."

"Yes, it will. But we do not have time Biyo, we must head home now. Our people need—"

"Wait... I... feel something... incredible. It's coming down here." Minya said.

"Here? What do you mean?" Orga asked.

"Captain! Look! From the sky!" A soldier cried out.

Everyone's attention was to the sky as ships came flying down from the sky, alongside them was an even bigger ship with a drill on it.

"The Exiles... and that must be the mighty Goten!" Orga said. "The Hidden and the Exiles have come together!"

"And? Gojira hasn't moved an inch." Jira said. "Besides, they may not even want to help us."

"We can talk about your suspicions later! Now is simply not the time!" Orga said. "My lord, what do we do?"

"I must see to Gojira. I must talk to him." Minya said. "All of you head back for the mountain and await my return."

"I see..." Orga said. "Biyo, inform the Council of Elders that the king will return. Jira, order your clan to track the movements of the Exiles and the Hidden."

Orga turned to Minya as Odo came to him.

"Good luck my lord." Orga said.

"And best of luck to you, old friend and caretaker of mine." Minya said as he got on Odo.

The Wyvern flew off. Orga had his forces turn to Gojira Mountain and marched off to the mountain.

* * *

Godzilla watched as the ships descended back onto his planet once more. There were certainly more of them than expected. What is it that they were doing now? It didn't matter to him. He didn't need to get involved in their mess. He already got the message across 20,000 years ago when they all went into hiding and left his planet. If they dared to challenge him again, they would regret it.

He saw a blue spark to the distance. There stood the monster from before.

* * *

Minya stood before Gojira. The giant turned to him slowly. The giant beast looked at Minya with its deity-like eyes. Minya approached Gojira. He still felt tense in his presence. It was amazing how such a mellow being could still let off such an intense presence.

_"What do you want from me, boy?"_ Gojira spoke.

Minya stopped. He let out a confused mutter before looking at Gojira with courage.

"I... I would like your insight, oh God of Destruction." Minya said.

_"Enough with the formalities."_ Gojira said. _"I may rule the planet, but since it is just us, you don't have to stick with such formality."_

"I... see..." Minya said. "The Exiles and the Hidden, what do you think encouraged them to come together?"

Gojira looked to the ships as they flew off to the monster's left. The monster looked to Minya.

_"Whatever their reason is, it doesn't concern me, nor should it concern you." _Gojira said. _"Why is it that you pester me?"_

"Well I—I... its..." Minya struggled to say a complete sentence. "I... I..."

_"Let me guess, you want to get stronger, don't you?"_ Gojira asked. _"Forget it."_

"What?" Minya muttered.

_"I said forget it." _Gojira said. _"You will never become stronger."_

This brought shock onto Minya. He was taken aback by this.

"Wh-what do you mean I'll—"

_"Boy," _Gojira said. _"There are things you do not understand."_

Minya looked confused and shocked.

"Things that I don't understand?" Minya asked. "I don't—"

_"There are limits you do not see. You do not know how to release your full power. You have no discipline." _Gojira said. _"I was forced to learn these things on several occasions. In order to destroy Gorath, I had to withhold all of my energy and slumber in the icy waters of the Arctic."_

"And how long was that?" Minya asked.

_"5 years." _Gojira said.

"Five years? You had to store up on energy for five years?" Minya asked.

_"Exactly. And remember how I weaponized my own roar?"_

"Uh..."

_"That was because I couldn't afford to get my blasted off by my _**_own_**_ energy blast in the case that moth uses her scales." _Gojira said. _"I almost lost my head when I tried to take her on using my most powerful weapon."_

"I..."

_"Face it child. You will never become strong if you cannot learn the limitations of yourself."_ Gojira said. _"Now quit pestering me and leave me in peace."_

Minya quietly turned and walked away. He did not raise a fuss. He just walked away. He walked to the direction of Gojira Mountain. He turned his head to Gojira for a brief moment and emerged from the nape of the Raijin.

* * *

Godzilla saw a humanoid being inside the nape of the monster that looked to him. There were metal fibers connected to the human. A human fused with a monster? How could such a thing be possible? Wait... that human... he felt as if he had seen that human before...

The image of the boy with the beast came to his mind.

Of course... it all makes sense now...

It still didn't matter though. He had better things to do. He watched as the boy went back in the beast's nape and walked away.

* * *

The landing ships were following the Gohten to a place full of mist. In the landing ships were about 3,000 volunteers from the Aratrum. According to the map, Mechagodzilla City lies within the sea of fog. The landing ships touched down at designated areas outside Mechagodzilla City. Camps were being set up. Communication drones were deployed, Multipodal Batteries and Powered Suits are securing the camps while Hover Bikes were deployed to recon areas within 5 km of the camps.

* * *

Leland, along with Mulu-elu, Rilu-elu, Yuko, Lazzari, and Metphies we're moving through the halls of the central building. Along the way, they saw Haruo.

"Well I'll be damned, you're still alive." Rilu-elu said.

"Captain Sakaki!" Yuko said.

"Everyone! You... you all made it." Haruo said. "Sorry it took me so long. I... it's a long story."

"We'll be happy to hear of it later, right now though, we're looking for the control room in this giant maze that Galu-gu's been navigating us through." Lazzari said.

"It's amazing to see that Mechagodzilla is still fighting the good fight." Mulu-elu said. "I'm glad these remnants found Mechagodzilla and reactivated him while we were gone. It must have taken them months to get it working."

"By either divine intervention or sheer luck, we are glad that you are safe." Metphies said.

"I'm just glad that all of you made it back up safely." Haruo said. "What's going on outside?"

"We're setting up camps just outside the city in preparation for the operation. They plan on using a series of microwave plates and electric generators to create a trap for Destroyah." Leland said. "With the combined might of the monsters including Mechagodzilla and our combined forces, we'll force Destroyah into the trap area and activate the plates and generators while we constantly bombard it with freezer weapons."

"We can determine that Destroyah can be destroyed if we expose him to freezing temperatures and at the same time, expose him to boiling hot temperatures. To ensure that it all works, we'll have to force Godzilla into an overload." Lazzari said. "He won't necessarily explode though, as their scientists believe that Godzilla could convert the excess amount of energy in his body into heat, so an overload would simply be enough. We estimated at least up to 1000 degrees Celsius. The plates will generate about the same amount of heat while they are protected by heat resistant plates so that they won't melt with Godzilla's body temperature."

"Destroyah won't have anywhere to run or hide once he's boxed in." Mulu-elu said. "The Central Committee has decided that 3,000 men will be enough."

"3,000?"

"It's a do-or-die situation. Every passing moment will only make Destroyah stronger, so speed is of the essence." Lazzari said. "Besides, we only had one shot to begin with."

"I see... so this is our only chance." Haruo said. "We have to make sure we get this right or else..."

"We can talk about the what-ifs later. We just need the control room." Mulu-elu said.

"Alright then, it should be this way." Haruo said.

They followed Haruo through the halls. The door opened and they entered the control room. Inside was the head of Mechagodzilla, suspended towards the ceiling.

"Congratulations on your return, Technical Officer Mulu-elu Galu-gu." Deinde spoke. "It is I, Deinde, the artificial intelligence of Mechagodzilla and now presently operating Mechagodzilla City."

"Deinde? You... recognize me?" Mulu-elu asked.

"I could never forget about the existence of my creators." Deinde said. "It is good that you and the Bilusaludo have returned to the planet that we all now collectively call home."

"And it's... good to finally see you again after all these years." Mulu-elu said. "I hope the humans who found you treated you well?"

"Their services were most efficient." Deinde said. "They copied their most brilliant minds and allowed me to assimilate the intelligence of these copies, further amplifying my growth."

"Did they now?" Mulu-elu asked.

"Yes, it has allowed me to focus on tasks that are much more important for the continuation of all life on the Earth." Deinde said. "Now then, I believe we all have work to do."

"That we do, Deinde. That we do." Mulu-elu said. "Colonel,"

"I'm sure they'll make it." Leland said.

"Sorry we were late." A voice called.

The group turned to see Takaki, Takayuki, and a few other military officials. Douglas and Tsubasa were also here along with the technicians and other scientists.

"I believe we have meeting to go through." Takaki said.

Everyone gathered into the room near a console that displayed a map of the area.

"As we know, Hover Bikes are out on patrol, surveying the area so that we can begin installing the M6000 T.C. System." Takaki said. "At present, this area right here, only 5 km out from the city is the ideal spot. The camps have been placed at these locations. Right now, we need the requisite monsters first while the plates and generators are being transported and placed unto the site."

"Deinde, if you would." Rebecca said.

"Affirmative." Deinde said. "Godzilla is here, R-GO1 is here, and we can assume that Mothra and Battra are somewhere in the southern region of the Tanzawa Pass."

The map zoomed in on a quadrant where Godzilla and the R-GO1 are.

"It seems like Minya's heading back for Gojira Mountain." Metphies said. "And he's steadily more distant from Godzilla."

"Minya?"

"The R-GO1 sir." Kenichi said. "I'd have to assume that Gojira Mountain must be where the rest of the species went after we sent them to the surface."

"Yes." Tsubasa said. "Commander, I request that we make contact with R-GO1."

"Approved. Be careful out there, Captain." Takaki said. "Deinde will monitor Godzilla's movements."

"Wilco." Tsubasa said.

"Me and my men will stay here and ensure everything runs smoothly." Mulu-elu said.

"We'll see if we can make contact with the Houtua." Leland said. "Well Captain Sakaki, take care."

"I will." Haruo said.

"Good. We'll have the Gohten on standby." Takaki said.

"We all wish you the best of luck." Takayuki said.

* * *

**_Later..._**

Yuko, Lazzari, Josh and Adam looked amazed at the Gotengo.

"I've always heard grandpa talk about it a lot, but I never thought I'd actually get to see it." Yuko said.

"It's amazing that it's been around here since we left. I'd thought we would never find it." Lazzari said. "The Nanometal is holding it up well."

"It's like a dream come true..." Adam said.

"Come on, we need to get onboard before the ship departs." Haruo said. "We are in a military operation after all."

"He's right, we don't have a second to lose." A voice said.

Haruo turned to see Shinichi.

"Oh, that's Shinichi, he's among one of the best soldiers on the Gotengo." Haruo said. "He'll help you navigate the ship."

"Follow me." Shinichi said. "I'll take you to the bridge."

They got onboard the ship.

* * *

**Bridge**

"Engineering reports that the engine is ready."

"Control has given us the all clear, Captain."

"Alright," Tsubasa said. "Release docking clamps, vertical thrusters on."

"Clamps disabled, thrusters on."

"Shin Gotengo, launch." Tsubasa said.

"Launching."

* * *

The hatch opens. The Gotengo begins to ascend. The dome opens up, allowing the ship to exit the dome. The ship flies away from the dome and the city.

* * *

Haruo and Yuko were walking around the halls of the ship.

"You know, grandpa used to tell me that Captain Mori used to be in command of the Gotengo alongside the legendary Hachiro Jinguji during Operation: Eternal Light back in 2039." Yuko said. "Is it true?"

"Only the Captain would know about that." Haruo said. "Guess we'll have to ask him."

"Yeah..." Yuko said. "Haruo... why do you think Godzilla kept Minya from attacking Destroyah?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Hell, no one knows what's going through his head, except for some psychics that may have had the opportunity to go into his head." Haruo said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... don't you think that's something a parent would do?" Yuko asked.

"Godzilla? A father? As if." Haruo said. "We don't even know if he has better things to do aside from walking around and going to sleep."

"Then what about Minya then? He seems to look up to Godzilla a lot, even if he and his people see him as a god." Yuko said. "He looks up to Godzilla way more personally than he should religiously."

"Now you're saying Minya wants Godzilla to be his dad." Haruo said. "Does Godzilla even know what it takes to be a parent at all?"

"Well, Godzilla could teach many things to Minya, though I guess most of those things would just be about fighting." Yuko said.

"Well, he's fought countless monsters, so of course anything Godzilla would teach him would mostly be about fighting." Haruo said.

"Ok, let's change the subject." Yuko said. "You said there were psychics here, right?"

"Yes, Miki Saegusa." Haruo said. "She's probably one of the best psychics aboard here."

Yuko looked a tad grumpy at Haruo.

"Wait, you're not—"

"No..." Yuko said. "Now I'm suspicious as to why you never bothered to contact the Aratrum..."

"Can we focus?" Haruo asked.

"Sure... whatever you say." Yuko said with the notion of suspicion.

* * *

"So he's become an old hermit?" Adam asked.

"Yes, by some definition of the word at least." Lazzari said. "I guess after managing the balance of power between all the world's monsters and managing the food chain of the world, he just wanted to lie down and rest for all eternity."

"And then we came along and woke him up." Josh said.

"Well, we were the second ones to wake him up. Destroyah was the first to cause Godzilla to wake up." Lazzari said. "He instinctively responds to anything that is considered a threat to him or the planet itself, which would explain the mist around Mechagodzilla City. We must assume that Godzilla would notice that Mechagodzilla was still intact and therefore is still a possible threat to him, which could bring him to the city. Destroyah is no different. He goes after monsters that are incredibly strong, and since Godzilla is clearly the strongest of them all, of course it would attack Godzilla to obtain all of Godzilla's power by absorbing Godzilla's DNA and self mutate to have his characteristics."

"So we have a genocidal monster and the monster equivalent to an old recluse..." Josh said. "Would Godzilla even consider to willingly cooperate with us?"

"If he knows that it's for the sake of the planet, maybe." Lazzari said. "I doubt he'd hold a grudge forever."

"Still..." Adam said. "It won't be easy working with him. After all..."

"Yeah... but we have to remember that he was created on this planet and that sees the planet as his home." Lazzari said. "It's also our planet too."

* * *

Minya made his way towards Gojira Mountain, hoping to contemplate Gojira's words. The words were heavy, too heavy for him to contemplate out here. He needed to retreat to his chambers.

He heard a sound... it... it sounded like it was coming from up high. He looked up. There was a silhouette up in the air. It was... coming closer. It kept coming closer, making the sound more louder... Wait a minute. His father told him that these things were signs of... something. He never knew what it was because his father left to fight another battle. He squinted his eyes and focused on the silhouette. That shape... were those... wings?

A bright red light shot him in the eye. The beam hits him in the eye, blinding him and making him fall to the ground. He got up to see a winged beast fly over him. An invisible force with the strength of an explosion of energy threw him backwards. Minya got back up to see a red pterosaur-like creature that was standing about 70 meters tall on all fours with its wings folded in. It was a Radon! A Fire Radon at that! It roared at the Gojiran as it stood back up.

Minya stood up and fired an atomic breath at the Radon. It jumped over the beam and latched onto Minya. It began to peck at him. The beak tapped the top of his head multiple times, chipping at the metallic muscle fibers. He grabbed the winged beast by the neck and began to pummel it with his fist. He threw the Radon over his back and turned around. He fired another atomic breath at the Radon. The Radon was hit with the blast. The Radon managed to recover from the hit and shot a gust of pressurized air at him. The pressurized air cuts through his shoulder.

Suddenly, the ground beneath him collapsed and he fell into a hole. Minya looked around and saw an Anguira beast with a split carapace. The air around the Anguira was... cold. Its body was covered in snow white and light blue colors with long spikes pointing backwards and a spiky club on the tail. He blasted an atomic breath down to the ground, propelling himself out of the hole the Anguira made. Minya charged his energy and fired an energy blast. A giant wall of ice shot out from the ground, jumping in the path of the beam. The beam slammed into the wall of ice and there a huge explosion burst forth from the impact. Spikes came out from the smoke and hit Minya. He felt cold as the spikes struck him.

The Anguira smacked its tail into Minya's head. Minya felt coldness on his cheek. Cold? No... that can't be right. He looked to the Anguira.

_'An Anguira that harnesses the power of ice... and a Radon with a red heat ray...'_ Minya thought. _'I'm on my own. I... I'm the only one who can fight these two... I... I must fight... I must fight in order to survive!'_

* * *

A/N: And so 3-4 comes to a close.

**Fire Rodan and... Ice Anguirus?**

Fire Rodan is just Rodan, only he shoots laser beams from his mouth. The Ice Anguirus was actually a considered concept for the third movie of the Millenium Series, _GMK _(I'm abbreviating it because I want to save time.). In earlier drafts, instead of Baragon, Mothra, and King Ghidorah as the Guardian Monsters, it was Baragon, Varan, and Anguirus as the aforementioned Guardian Monsters. Baragon would have used fire abilities, Varan could have used wind abilities and Anguirus could have used ice abilities. I'm not sure what those abilities would be so I had to come up with some.

Now as to explain how these two monsters are even here to begin with... I'm still working on that. Are they working together? That's for another time.

**Godzilla's Fatherhood(?)**

Look, we know the Big G has to raise an adoptive son at some point, but frankly, this Godzilla does not even know what being a father is like and he just **shattered** our boy's emotions without any sort of consideration of the consequences. Also, where did you think I got the idea of Godzilla referring to Minya as _'boy'_ in the first place? Nonetheless, if he is going to experience fatherhood, it might as well start from here.

**R.I.P Biollante**

At least a piece of here shall live on... as a plant for the next few weeks.

Stay tuned for 3-5!


	17. Chapter 3-5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**3-5**

**Fire and Ice, Black and White**

_'An Anguira that harnesses the power of ice... and a Radon with a red heat ray...'_ Minya thought. _'I'm on my own. I... I'm the only one who can fight these two... I... I must fight... I must fight in order to survive!'_

He got up as quickly as he could. The Radon took flight and fired its red beam at him. He brought up his invisible shield, withstanding the blow. He fired a heat ray at the Radon. The Radon quickly evaded the beam and flew straight at him. The Anguira got up on its hind legs and rushed forward towards him. The Radon grazed Minya with its chest spikes as the Anguira closed the distance. Minya grapples with the Anguira. He felt his body suddenly becoming cold. He looked to his arms to see them being covered in ice. He broke away from the Anguira. He twisted his body to the right before swing left. His tail swung to the left, smacking the Anguira on the head.

The Anguira was disoriented from the blow. Minya twisted to the left and swung right, his tail swinging in that exact direction, connecting a blow with the beast. The Anguira was knocked back with considerable force. He turned his attention to the Radon and fired an atomic breath. The Radon dodged the beam and came around again, going in for another run at him. He fired his atomic breath as the Radon shot a heat ray of its own. The beams locked and stayed locked for a few seconds before a burst of energy was produced by the clash. The Radon's spiky chest makes contact with his head, grazing Minya further. A boom racked his body, causing it to tumble backwards.

Minya got back up as the Anguira got up. It got on its hind legs, standing up while a bit hunched over. The Anguira rolled into a ball and smashed into Minya's back, knocking him off balance. He fell down. He got back up as the Anguira got out its ball form and looked to him. It roared as it rose its tail and thrusts it out. Ice shot from the tail and was going straight for Minya. Minya dodged the ice as it formed a pointed spear. Minya heard the Radon coming around. He lifted his tail as the Radon was getting closer. He swung it down, hitting the Radon. He fired an atomic breath at the Anguira, only for it to raise a barrier of ice to block the beam. The Anguira rushes out and jumps at Minya. The Anguira smacks its carapace against Minya, knocking him down.

* * *

Miki got on the bridge, looking distressed.

"Captain! The R-GO1! It's under attack!" Miki said.

"Under attack? By what?" Tsubasa asked.

"Two monsters! I can feel their presence!" Miki said.

"Damn..." Tsubasa said. "Red alert! Battle stations!"

The klaxons sounded off. Tsubasa pressed a button on her chair.

"Engineering, I need top speed!" Tsubasa said.

"Yes ma'am! We'll give you all she's got!"

"Good! Captain out!" Tsubasa said. "Arm all masers! I want missiles at the ready! Notify the M-Squad! Have them on standby with the Vultures!"

"The Vultures haven't been—!"

"Consider this a field test!" Tsubasa said. "All ahead flank! Maximum speed! Hurry!"

Haruo, Yuko, Lazzari, Josh, and Adam got on the bridge.

"What's going on? Why are we—"

"Captain Saegusa reported to me that R-GO1 is in combat with two monsters. If we hurry, we might just help him." Tsubasa said. "The M-Squad are taking the Vultures out into battle."

"Vultures?" Haruo asked.

"Upgraded Powered Suits with enough fire power equal to 300 of your hover bikes." Tsubasa said. "Simulations and Gematron calculations predict that they can go up to Mach 1 and higher. They were made to be highly maneuverable and to excel at hit-and-run tactics."

"Are you sure they can handle them?" Lazzari asked.

"They're the best of the best, that's why they're on this ship." Tsubasa said.

"But are you sure there are two monsters that are currently fighting the smaller Godzilla?" Adam asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to argue with a psychic. They can read minds." Tsubasa said. "I got into an argument once and I got shredded once."

* * *

**Hangar**

The Vulture looked like a Powered Suit with wings with powerful guns on their arms. They have a head. The M-Squad boarded the Vultures and took up launch positions.

* * *

**Bridge**

"They have taken up launch positions!"

"How much time do we have until we make visual contact?" Tsubasa asked.

"In about... 2-3 minutes."

"Madam! We have radar contact."  
An operator on board the Gotengo said. "Two monsters in the area, just as Captain Saegusa said."

"Alright, as soon as we have visual contact, send out the Vultures!" Tsubasa said. "Masers and missiles?"

"Ready to fire."

"Good, have the drill spin up and switch on the Electromagnetic Shield." Tsubasa said.

"Electromagnetic Shield?" Haruo asked.

"Yes, a shield made up of electromagnetic energy covering the ship. It protects us from incoming damage." Tsubasa said. "It was the idea of the R&D Department. The ship already discharges an electric pulse on anything touching it, so made a shield out of it."

"Can it hold?" Adam asked.

"It'll hold. It's been tested." Tsubasa said. "But now we have to worry about the R-GO1."

Minya kept firing his atomic breath at the Radon as it fired its heat ray. The Radon dodged the incoming blasts while landing several hits on Minya. The Radon knocked Minya down. The Radon swung around and slowed down, coming closer to Minya. The Anguira was slowly approaching Minya.

* * *

As the Radon got closer, Minya's tail rose up and slammed the Radon to the ground. Minya got up and delivered a powerful kick to the jaw. The Anguira was knocked over onto its back. Before Minya could grab the Anguira, the Radon quickly sprang back up and latched onto his back. The Radon began to peck his nape. He covered his nape while trying to shake the Radon off him. He rolled several times trying to get the Radon off him. He fired off an atomic pulse, throwing the Radon off him. He looked to the Radon.

_'There's no way a Radon would know to go for the nape! How did he—! No...'_ Minya thought.

He grabbed the Radon by the neck and held it firmly off the ground. There's only one reason this Radon would even aim for the nape. This had to be an Abnorma. Abnorma are beasts known to behave differently from other beasts. Some Abnorma were reported to act unpredictable while others possess an unusual amount of intelligence. This Radon must have been the latter. It chocked while he held the Radon. He heard the Anguira roaring and turned to it. It rolled into a ball. Minya sidestepped before throwing the Radon into the ground. The Anguira got out of its ball and stopped before turning to Minya.

Minya fires an atomic breath. An ice barrier rose from the ground and blocked the beam while being blasted to pieces. Before the Anguira could attack, beams came out of nowhere and hit the Anguira in the joints, causing it to yelp in pain. Minya turned to see a vessel with a drill on the front.

* * *

"Vultures! Launch!" Tsubasa said. "Fire missiles and continue laying down maser fire! Fire the deck guns too!"

* * *

**Hangar**

The Vultures activated their plasma boosters and launched. The wings of the Vultures opened as they left the hangar.

"Alright, Inferno Leader to all Vultures, commence attack. Watch your speed and altitude." Shinichi said. "Stay within 2 km of the Gotengo or you'll run out of power."

"Wilco!"

"Alright, here we go!" Shinichi said.

The Vultures swarmed the Anguirus and began firing shells at the Anguirus. The shells hit the Anguirus's head while the maser cannons and deck guns of the Gotengo bombarded the Anguirus. The Anguirus opened its mouth and shot a white light from its mouth. The Vultures evaded the incoming beam of light.

* * *

"Analysis!" Tsubasa said.

"We have it ma'am! Putting it on screen!" Said an operator.

Data of the Anguirus was out. It looked different from an ordinary Anguirus. The spines were bent backwards, there was a spiky club, even the carapace was split completely. It's body temperature was... lower than the average Anguirus. As for the light, the Gematron calculation predicts a 75% chance of it being some sort of ultra low temperature beam.

"An ultra low temperature beam? Impossible. An Anguirus shouldn't be able to do that..." Lazzari said. "That red heat beam that was hitting the Raijin earlier—"

"Raijin?"

"The smaller Godzilla." Adam clarified.

"An alternative form of the—"

"Ok, I get it." Tsubasa said. "We've studied the R-GO1 species longer than any of you have."

"As I was saying, the red heat beam we saw as we were getting closer was coming from that Rodan." Lazzari said.

"Oh, that'd be a Fire Rodan." Tsubasa said. "These beasts are the result of exposure to radiation."

"Radiation? From Godzilla?" Josh asked.

"No, old age nuclear power plants. They've been digging into them and the radiation gave them the ability to fire heat beams." Tsubasa said. "An albino Rodan picked a fight with Godzilla and managed to escape with a few grave injuries. Her nest was covered in radiation and the hatchlings gained the ability to fire heat beams as a result."

"Rodans firing heat rays... and we already had a monster that shoots heat rays already..." Adam said.

"But that still doesn't explain the Anguirus though." Lazzari said. "I have to assume that it must have developed some form of cryokinesis... yes, it must have developed the ability to create ice and slow molecules to create cold. As amazing at that sounds though... I think we should get back."

"Ma'am, the temperature around the Angurius is dropping!"

"Dropping?" Tsubasa asked. "Reverse 1/2!"

"It keeps falling! It's going down to -120 degrees and it keeps expanding!"

"Full reverse! Back off!" Tsubasa said.

* * *

The shells began to freeze up before exploding in mid air. The Vultures backed away along with the Gotengo.

"Damn! We can't get closer to it without being frozen!" Meru said.

* * *

The Radon got back up and grabbed Minya by the back with its talons. It begin to lift him off the ground as it flapped it's wings. The Radon turned and flew off. The Anguira followed as he was being carried away. The Radon flew away with him, increasing in speed. He struggled as the Radon held on tightly. He saw a mountain coming into view as he continued to struggle.

* * *

"Have all the Vultures return! We're going after them!" Tsubasa said.

"But where they are going could mean—"

"You forgot that you're on a ship with a drill on its bow, didn't you?" Tsubasa interjected.

"Oh..." Lazzari said. "Right..."

* * *

Minya kept struggling with the Radon. He began charging his energy and focused it towards his back. A swarm of homing energy blasts shot up and came down on the Radon, forcing the Radon to drop Minya. He fell from an incredible height. In desperation, he channeled his energy into his mouth, briefly opened it as air and electromagnetic energy mixed in with each other. He fired a powerful beam of energy from his mouth. The thrust coming from the beam was beginning to slow his descent. He looked in complete shock.

He was firing a beam from his actual mouth...

He was doing it! He was slowing down! He was going to make it! He—

The energy cuts out at the very last second and he fell hard. He slammed into the ground with enough force to cause the ground beneath him to collapse.

He slowly got up, dazed from the impact. He was glad that he wasn't dead. He was in a crater... made from his fall. Yes... that had to be right. As his senses were coming back, he saw the Radon and the Anguira coming at him. He had no time to make a stance. Suddenly, a bright flash of light erupted from behind him, blinding the Radon and the Anguira. He turned around, covering his eyes. He saw wings glowing with a great light much like the sun. The light flashed, making his vision go dark.

* * *

Godzilla saw a bright light coming from the south. He knows that light. It was the light of that accursed moth. That light blinded him on more than one occasion and it was the bane of all eyes that dare look at that glaring light. He was awfully curious as to what her light was shining on this time, so he turned to the south and headed there.

* * *

The Gotengo surfaced from the earth and floated up. The shutters on the bridge were removed and they saw a pile of three monsters on top of each other. Standing on top of them was what looked to be a giant moth with blue eyes. The wings were like that of a butterfly. The moth looked about 72 meters tall with a wingspan of 216 meter. It had six legs that were fluffy and insectoid. It's antennae were short and thick. Most of its body was covered in fur. The thorax was slightly curved. It chirped to the humans in the bridge.

"Huh... a giant moth..." Lazzari said.

"What I want to know is how did it manage to beat three monsters on their own." Adam said.

"No... that's not the only one..." Miki said.

"Ma'am! We got another monster! Its behind us!"

"Viewer on the aft." Tsubasa ordered calmly.

The viewer changed to see a black moth. It had no visible fur. The skin was mostly a red, yellow, black coloration, the opposite to the brightly colored fur of the white moth. It had three horn on its head and red, menacing eyes. It was about the same size as the other moth in both height and wingspan.

"I think it's safe to assume that this place is their turf." Lazzari said.

"Don't worry, they won't immediately attack us. Not unless we give them a good reason to." Tsubasa said. "Captain Saegusa, inform them that we come in peace."

"Huh?!" Adam asked.

"Our reports suggest that these Houtua possess telepathy, so if that is true, they must have gotten that ability from these two moths." Tsubasa said. "Well, Captain?"

"They... understand that we come in peace... but they wish for us to... commune... with the Houtua to confirm... our intentions..." Miki said. "They... await us..."

"I see..." Tsubasa said.

"We're getting a transmission... it's Colonel Leland's expedition force."

"Tie us in." Tsubasa ordered.

"Tied In."

"Colonel Leland, this is the Gotengo, acknowledge." Tsubasa said.

"We read you loud and clear Gotengo." Leland's voice said. "I'll brief the situation over to you—"

"No need, we'll be sending an away team down there to meet you. Standby, Captain out." Tsubasa said before cutting the transmission.

She got off her chair.

"Number one, the con is yours." Tsubasa said. "Captain Sakaki, you and your cohorts are coming with me, Captain Saegusa, and Major Ozaki."

* * *

**Hangar**

A landing ship was prepared. They all had their flight suits on. The group got in the ship and closed the hatch. The hangar doors were opening. The ship launched and left the Gotengo.

* * *

It proceeded towards the source of the transmission. They landed near a camp set up by Colonel Leland. They left the ship and met up with Leland, Metphies, and Rilu-elu.

"So, what's going on here? I came up to notice three monsters stacked upon each other and—"

"It's a long story." Leland said. "We'll explain it later."

"Right now, all that matters is that we made contact with the Houtua." Rilu-elu said.

"They are quite friendly." Metphies said.

"So I've heard." Tsubasa said. "So where's the leader of the Houtua?"

"He's in a temple in the core of the place." Leland said. "Follow me."

They followed the three down into a cavern. They kept going and going until they see a huge underground area with anthills all over. There were dozens of people covered in white and orange marks upon their skin. They had pollen like substances on the surface of their bodies. Some of them had spears and masks.

"An underground settlement?" Haruo asked.

"Yes, and the air is enough for us to breathe." Leland said. "I checked it myself."

Lazzari checked the atmosphere. Yup, the air was the same as 20,000 years ago. He gave the ok and everyone took their helmets off. They looked around.

"These people must have been down here for millennia." Lazzari said. "They must have gotten used to the air up on the surface."

"That they have." Metphies said. "These people have lived in peace for many millennia while coexisting with these monsters. These two monsters whom the Houtua worship seem to be more friendly or indifferent to mankind."

"So those monsters we saw wouldn't attack us out of hatred or aggression like other monsters have in the past." Lazzari said. "Fascinating..."

"If only we had their help when we needed it." Haruo said.

"These Houtua believe that those two monsters alone could have beaten Godzilla by themselves if it weren't for Gorath." Rilu-elu said. "It would seem Battra awoke in response to Gorath's presence, and Godzilla sensed Gorath too."

"So they both sensed Gorath and sought to accumulate enough energy to destroy it." Lazzari said. "That must explain a few things.

"That's not all." Metphies said. "It would appear that Mothra is practically an immortal being."

"Immortal?" Lazzari asked.

"It lays an egg that carries an offspring with all of the memories of the parent, meaning that if one dies, the offspring is technically a reincarnation of the mother upon hatching from its egg." Metphies said. "Even if Godzilla could kill Mothra, he'd have to destroy the egg as well to prevent her from being reincarnated."

"Asexual reproduction, of course." Lazzari said. "It ensures that she lives on by going through a process of rebirth."

"That is true." Metphies said.

**BOOM!**

"What the hell was—!"

"It came from over there." Shinichi said. "Let's investigate it."

* * *

Minya punched the Anguiran barbarian in the face. The barbarian had Caucasian features and skin with a back covered by a carapace of spikes and a tail with a club on it. The barbarian's hair was sandy blonde and eyes of pure red. Covering behind Minya was a Rodanian with the back of his skull looking like that of a pteranodon. His eyes were brown. His hair was black. His arms had wings on them. He punched barbarian in the face and had him against the wall. There was blood coming from the barbarian. He wiped it off and looked infuriated.

"All that because I said something about your mother that you didn't want here, plant-bug boy?" The barbarian taunted.

This further infuriated Minya. He slammed his tail down onto the floor, making the Rodanian yelp.

"Dude, stop antagonizing him! He'll kill us!" The Rodanian said. "I'm too young to die!"

"This was your idea if I'm not mistaken!" The barbarian said.

Minya grabbed the barbarian by the throat. He felt a pinch on his shoulder and his body suddenly went numb. He collapsed as his mind sank into the abyss of his consciousness.

* * *

Haruo and the group arrive to find Minya unconscious. There was a boy his age down and out and another one shaking and cowering.

"What the hell happened here?" Haruo asked.

"Miki, ask them with your telepathy." Tsubasa said.

Miki nodded and breathed in.

_"What has happened here?"_ She asked.

The Houtua looked to her. They all looked at each other, thoughts began moving around. She could hear them mummer to each other.

_"There was a fight." _A male voice said.

Miki turned to the voice to see a male Houtua whose eyes were red and hair so whitish.

_"A fight you say?" _Miki asked.

_"Yes. The thief was cowering in the corner while the barbarian and the son of Dagon were killing each other because of an offensive remark directed at the son of Dagon by the former."_ The man said. _"I am Bakura, Left Eye of Battra. And you call yourself Miki Saegusa."_

_"That is correct."_ Miki said. _"Why were they imprisoned here?"_

_"They trespass onto our land and caused chaos in the lands of the Houtua."_ Bakura said. _"These three are Kaijin, beings capable of transforming into beasts with incredible power based on the progenitor of their kind."_

"Miki." Tsubasa said. "Got anything?"

Miki turned to the group.

"There was a fight." Miki said. "According to them, they were trespassing and were causing destruction in their land."

"But would Minya—"

"One of them, a barbarian insulted him—no... insulted his mother and therefore got angry because of it." Miki said.

"All that because of that..."

"His mother's dead, Adam." Haruo said.

"O-Oh! I—!"

"No no, it's fine. He's just... sensitive about it." Haruo said. "Very sensitive."

"Further more, these three were capable of transforming into monsters." Miki said.

This caught the attention of the group.

"So those two monsters were..."

"Yes, a thief and a barbarian." Miki said.

The group looked to each other, wondering much about what they have heard.

* * *

A/N: And so ends 3-5.

**Kaijin**

They're like Titan shifters in _Attack on Titan_.

**Minya's sensitivity to insults toward his mom**

Look, you disrespect his mom, he will literally rip your arms off.

**Mothra**

I had to get creative since the scales and silk thing were there, so I thought I could make use of other abilities that she has used throughout the series. I also had to revamp her appearance a little bit since all I had on the anime trilogy Mothra was a silhouette.

**Barbarian and Thief**

Can't say that they're best buds. They're more like accomplices to each other.

**White Rodan**

It was a lit idea during the development of _Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla 2_.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 4-1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**4-1**

**Houtua**

"So those two monsters were..."

"Yes, a thief and a barbarian." Miki said.

The group looked to each other, wondering much about what they have heard.

"So Minya and his own race weren't the only ones who can turn into monsters..." Rilu-elu said. "Orga must have kept it a secret or he simply didn't know anything about it."

Miki turned to Bakura.

_"What separates a Kaijin and a monster?"_ Miki asked.

_"The Kaijin are much too intelligent to be a monster. I'm sure you've already seen this with the cooperation between the thief and barbarian."_ Bakura said.

_"I see..."_ Miki said. _"How is it that a Kaijin can transform?"_

_"Self injury, obviously."_ Bakura said. _"Of course, conviction must be there as well."_

_"Conviction?"_ Miki asked.

_"Yes, there must be a reason for them to commit such an act."_ Bakura said. _"But enough about them, come to the temple, we have much to talk about as to why you are here."_

_"But what about—"_

_"Don't worry, we don't intend on doing anything to them."_ Bakura said.

He shouted to the guards in a language no one in the group could understand. The guards put Minya back in the room while dragging the barbarian to another place.

* * *

Within the caldera stood a giant egg. Mothra sat on top of the egg, feeling the warmth within the egg. She could tell there was a boy in there. If her memory which has been passed down by the blood of her ancestors serves her right, every single egg that has been laid and hatched would always had an offspring that was female. A male was something different and most certainly odd. When she told Battra this, he was understandably confused by all of this. When she told her people of this, they were generally shocked and understandably a little bit concerned.

If she remembered correctly, her species drew power from sunlight. Her wings could absorb all the sunlight beaming down on her and release it into a powerful beam of focused solar energy. Her scales were her means of defense against energy based attacks since the energy could bounce off her scales and eventually hit the source of the energy blast. Her scales also acted as medicine and repelled insects like the Kamacura and the Kumonga from her lands. She also had the power to create gale force winds with her wings and her wings could generate electricity and allow bolts of electricity to come down through her scales.

The small stingers in her abdomen carry a poison that is potent enough to cause a monster to fall over and impair their vision. The big stinger on the other hand is very powerful and venomous enough to incapacitate a monster for several minutes of not hours. Her claws weren't as strong as her wings. While her wings could knock the wind out of a monster with a few hits, all her claws would do is scratch and grab things. Her silk was resistant to heat, making it an excellent heat shield.

She was sure that her child would possess these abilities, but something told her that her child was going to have more than that.

* * *

**_Elsewhere..._**

The group found themselves in an ancient temple with letters on it. The wall with the inscriptions glowed as they saw a pair of twins place their hands on the wall. There was a ringing in their ears.

_"We, the Baby Chicks of the Houtua speak for our Goddess and her Egg."_ The voice of the twins spoke to the group.

"Did I hear Japanese?" Haruo asked silently.

"I heard English." Leland said.

"No... I heard the tongue of Bilusaludo." Rilu-elu said.

"I heard the tongue of Exifcalus." Metphies said. "They may as well know all our languages."

"Remarkable..." Lazzari said.

"But what do they mean by Baby Chicks?" Yuko asked.

"I believe the twins may be the 'Baby Chicks' in question." Lazzari said. "They must be telepathic amplifiers for this egg and the guardian deities that protect them."

_"This be a question from the Goddess."_ The voice of an old man spoke to them.

They turned to see the old man. He had whitish hair and a beard.

_"Why is it that the Passing Crows come to the land of the Houtua?"_ The old man asked.

"We came seeking help from your kind." Haruo said. "Do you know of Destroyah?"

_"The name of the Beast of Death..."_ the voice of twin males spoke.

The group looked to see two men. One of them had to be Bakura and the other had to be his twin brother.

_"The Beast of Death has brought forth a song of death to all that sing the song of life. The Beast kills and devours only the strongest of creatures. It seeks to only destroy."_ The male twins said. _"We warned the king of the Burning Mountain people, Dagon, who had made one of our own his life mate and had a child with her of the coming destruction of his people. He did not listen. And for that, his people were murdered by the Beast of Death."_

Haruo frowned upon hearing that.

"You knew Destroyah was coming, didn't you?" Haruo asked. "And all you could do was—"

_"Please understand, there was nothing that could have been done. We have lived in peace and wish to continue living in peace."_ The old man said. _"All that we could do was hope that the Burning Mountain would protect his people like he would the Goddess of the Sun and the God of the Moon would."_

"You heard them Haruo, there was nothing that could be done for them." Metphies said. "Dagon fought hard and brave. In the end, his son was spared of the carnage that raged on."

"But..."

"We seek to defeat Destroyah. But in order to do so, we need the help of your deities." Leland said.

They heard the voices of the Houtua bouncing off to each other. The twin females looked to each other as did the twin males. The Houtua looked to the group.

_"We shall ask the Goddess. She will make the decision."_ The female twins spoke.

A metal clanking sound was heard. The group turned to see a... a human sized Mechagodzilla roaming about.

"A human sized Mechagodzilla?" Rilu-elu asked. "Wait a minute..."

He pulled up his wrist computer and switched it on. There was a transmission signal coming from the machine. It was in a Bilusaludian frequency. Impossible... this machine was living among the Houtua? A being comprised of nanometal? What even is it? A messenger? A drone of some kind? It was giving the same signal as Mechagodzilla, at least in a wave pattern similar to Mechagodzilla. A random text was displayed on his computer.

**FOLLOW ME**

_'Follow me?'_

**I WILL WAIT FOR YOU OUTSIDE THE TEMPLE**

The machine turned away and left the place. The group turned back the Houtua.

"What was that—?"

"It wants us to follow it after we leave the temple." Rilu-elu said. "The Houtua must have kept it here for a reason."

"But why?" Haruo asked.

"I don't know." Rilu-elu said.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

Godzilla kept walking towards the mountain. As he did, he sensed a storm coming. He continued striding, trying to figure out what was going on.

**Houtua Village**

Minya woke up in the room he was in. There was a wooden door where he had previously blasted apart. He looked around to find the cowering Rodanian before him.

"Now now buddy, there's no need to tear me to pieces or anything, I can—"

"Who are you?" Minya asked.

"Oh uh... the names Dan. Just Dan will do." The Rodanian said.

"Where's the barbarian?" Minya asked.

"Oh, Angilas? I don't know where he—oh... crap baskets..." Dan said.

"Angilas, Huh? Was he the one who came up with this idea of us getting caught by the Houtua?" Minya asked.

"Hey man! I'm a thief! I can't just stand up to some barbarian, especially since he can freeze my whole body up in seconds!" Dan said. "And who are you?"

"I am Minya, Son of Dagon." Minya said. "I am the—"

"Wait... Dagon? You mean—? Well damn! That means you really **are** his kid!" Dan said. "I thought Angilas was just making that stuff all up for a jailbreak!"

"Yeah, or he was planning his own execution." Minya said.

"So is it true that you saw the Devil?!" Dan asked. "What did he look like? Did he look like a demon or—"

"It definitely has the appearance of one, that is the only thing a thief like you should know." Minya said.

"O-Oh... I get it..." Dan said. "Look, all I know is that Angilas thought it would be funny to take a swing at ya and—"

"Conquer the Gojira Tribe in one fell swoop." Minya said. "I bet that plan of his failed."

"What makes you say that?" Dan asked.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

The Anguira barbarians were fleeing as Gojiran soldiers chased them away from their mountain. They chanted and roared in victory. They banged their shields against their spears as the Wyverns, Wurms, Drakes, and Oruga roared. Orga scratched his chin as the men conduct their victory ritual.

"Something isn't right..." Orga said. "Jira, have your clan go south and find Lord Minya."

"Yes sir!" Jira said.

Her clan sprinted down south and Biyo approached Orga.

"Orga, a storm is coming." Biyo said.

"A storm?" Orga said.

"Yes, but no ordinary storm." Biyo said. "There was a voice coming from the storm."

"A voice?" Orga said. "No... you don't... you can't possibly mean that—!"

He turned to the men.

"Soldiers of Gojira, return to the mountain with the spoils! I will take my personal forces down south!" Orga said.

The soldiers roared in acknowledgment. Orga turned to Biyo.

"Biyo, with me." Orga said. "I hate to confirm this myself, so I'm taking you with me for further clarification."

"As you wish." Biyo said.

* * *

_**Back in the Houtua Village...**_

The Houtua looked to the group. The sound of ringing was heard.

_"Our Goddess will aid the Passing Crows, but our God has yet to..."_

There was a pause.

"Is there something—"

"Captain! Captain Jinguji! Do you read captain?!"

"Yes I hear you number one, go ahead." Tsubasa said.

"We have movement in the area! It's within 5 km of our position... but... there's nothing there on any other sensors. The motion detector is the only thing that is tracking it. No heat, no electromagnetic signature, nothing. All we have is movement."

"Captain... there's something heading this way..." Miki said. "It's... it feels so... violent and malevolent..."

"Number one, lock masers on the contact, full power, the away team is making its way up to the surface." Tsubasa said. "Im sorry, but we'll have continue this at another time."

The group headed outside the temple with the human sized Mechagodzilla waiting for them.

"Hold on, I'll go with the MG here, you head up topside and find out what's going on." Rilu-elu said.

Rilu-elu followed the MG while the others made their way up to the surface.

* * *

Minya was sitting in his cell.

**GYAAOOOOON!**

His eyes shrunk upon hearing that sound. It was... dreadful... almost as if—

**GYAAOOOOOOON!**

No... no! It can't be! Why now of all times?!

**GYAAAAOOOOOOOOOON!**

Minya blasted the door with an atomic breath and stormed out. He knocked out the Houtuan guards. He left the prison area and headed up.

"Hey! Wait up!" Dan said.

The group made it to the surface. There was... black raindrops? That make sense. Rain wasn't supposed to be black... or was it?

* * *

"Masers locked on target."

"Alright number one. On my order, open fire." Tsubasa said.

"Yes madam." The First Officer said. "3 km and approaching."

* * *

A Gorosaurus was wandering about until it felt the ground shake. It looked around and began to patrol the area. It found a black footprint. Another black footprint followed it. The Gorosaurus slowly backed away. A tree was snapped.

**GYAOOOOOOOOOON!**

An invisible force crushed the Gorosaurus's windpipe and killed it instantly by crushing the neck completely.

* * *

Mothra sensed a malevolent force coming this way. She went up and left the caldera. Battra followed her.

* * *

Minya got up to the surface and found the group.

"Haruo?" Minya asked.

Haruo turned to find Minya.

"Minya? What are you—"

"It comes for me!" Minya said. "I'm not ready! I'm not ready! Please!"

Minya collapses as he began to panic.

"Is he going crazy or something?" Adam asked.

"Captain Saegusa." Tsubasa said.

"Yes ma'am." Miki said.

She went over to Minya and tried to comfort him. The group turned to see Mothra and Battra out of the volcano.

_"Go back inside! It's too dangerous here!"_ They heard a female voice.

"Is Mothra... speaking to us?" Lazzari asked.

"Captain! The source is still coming. 2 km and approaching. Enemy is in firing range, I repeat—"

"Open fire, number one!"

"Firing now."

The masers fired straight ahead. It hit something! A... a black Godzilla head materialized in front of them! It's head was smaller and rounder than Godzilla's! It's body was slightly hunched over. It's eyes were completely white and pupil-less eyes. It had prominent fangs up at front.

**GYAOOOOOON!**

"By god! That thing is invisible!" Lazzari said.

A bright light shined from Mothra, revealing a black Godzilla that stood just about a third of Godzilla's height. It roared as the masers kept hitting it.

"Our weapons are ineffective."

"Go for the eyes!" Tsubasa said.

The masers went toward the eyes, making the creature roar in pain. Mothra began to flap her wings incredibly. Her scales floated on the hurricane winds. The dorsal plates lit up. It opened its mouth, sucking in air. A light was forming in its mouth as a ring of electromagnetic energy surged towards the mouth. A charged particle beam fired from its mouth, much more bigger than Godzilla's atomic breath. The beam hits the scales and ignited, causing a huge blast to repel the monster. The monster roared before fading out of existence. The clouds part and the rain stops.

Haruo turned to Minya, who was still shaking in fear, even as Miki was trying to calm him down. They heard the bushes rustle, only to see Orga come out on a horse like Servum.

"Orga..." Leland said. "What the hell is going on here?"

"So you've seen it... you have seen the Black Beast... of all the..." Orga said. "My lord!"

He got off the horse and went over to the boy. Minya quickly jumped into Orga's arms.

"It's ok my lord... I'm here now..." Orga said.

Biyo came through the bushes and looked around. Most of the group looked interested with her.

"Those ears... she looks like Exif!" Adam said.

"A very astute observation." Metphies said. "She is quite an interesting one."

Biyo went over to Metphies.

"We meet again." Biyo said. "Was it fate that—?"

"Now now, as much as I believe in things such as fate, I wouldn't get too carried away with such beliefs." Metphies said. "I am Metphies. Who are you?"

"Biyo, headmistress of the Biorante clan." Biyo said. "I see that you have encountered the Black Beast."

"Black Beast?" Lazzari asked.

"Yes, it is the physical manifestation of a collective subconscious that thirsts for blood." Biyo said. "It can only be perceived by the senses of the beholder."

"By the senses of the beholder?" Metphies asked. "So that explains it..."

"Explains what?" Leland asked.

"My Gematron calculation crystal didn't predict the appearance of such an animal nor did it ever predict the black rain." Metphies said. "I checked my instruments and even they didn't show that it was there."

"But we saw it, so it has to be real." Leland said. "And what you're saying suggests that it doesn't exist, meaning it could have been a hallucination."

"Oh, but it is quite real indeed." Biyo said. "The rain and the footprint is quite real."

"Hm... yes, my instruments picked up the rain. But an actual footprint..." Metphies said.

"Footprints... of course... that would explain everything." Tsubasa said. "There were reports of footprints with tar on them."

"The ship's motion sensors picked it up while everything else failed to pick it up... meaning that this manifestation could be an inter-dimensional being." Lazzari said. "Biyo, this Black Beast, is there anything more about it?"

"It hides itself from the light. The light brings forth its form." Biyo said.

"The Maser cannons... of course! It's body is anchored to another dimension!" Lazzari said. "If we can illuminate the area around it long enough, we might be able to—"

"Unfortunately, it doesn't make it easy to subdue." Biyo said.

"Oh... well that sucks..." Lazzari said.

"It can only be completely vanquished through what you Exiles call a heat ray." Biyo said. "However, it needs to be a full power blast, otherwise it will survive the blast."

"A full power blast?" Yuko asked.

"Correct." Biyo said. "To do that, I'll have to undo the seal that binds all of his power down."

"A seal?" Lazzari asked

"Yes, a pressure point that can remove the limiter that binds most of his power." Biyo said. "Thankfully, my studies into pressure points will come in handy."

"It will take time though, so please stay on guard." Orga said.

The communicator crackled to life.

"Belu-be here, I followed our friend to a giant chamber. You might want to see this." Rilu-elu said.

* * *

Haruo and the others entered the chamber while Minya, Orga, and Biyo stayed topside. They saw a replica of Mechagodzilla, battered, damaged, and left as a wreck.

"Incredible... a replica of Mechagodzilla..." Lazzari said.

"Yes." Rilu-elu said. "Apparently, our little friend here wants us to fix his original body."

"Well, can you?" Haruo asked.

"I'd try, but I'm afraid the reactor is in bad shape. We try to turn it on and she'll take forever to activate." Rilu-elu said. "We'll need some equipment to get it working."

"Well, good thing we have some PNCCs we can use." Tsubasa said. "Gotengo, I need an engineering team down here, have them fitted with PNCCs."

"Affirmative, sending engineering team down."

"PNCCs?" Rilu-elu asked.

"Portable Nanometal Construction Case." Tsubasa said. "The data of a construct is preprogrammed into the nanometal and upon deployment, it will build the construct it is programmed to build."

"Eliminating the need to bringing it back to the city." Rilu-elu said. "Hmph. You humans continue to surprise me."

"It was Dr Martian's idea. She seems to know a lot about the nanometal. Her family had part in the Mechagodzilla Reactivation Project." Tsubasa said.

The engineers entered the chamber. The engineers cycled through the structures and placed the cases in different spots. The nanometal emerged from the cases and began to construct a few computers, a work terminal, and a construction workshop. They looked to the damaged Mechagodzilla. The damage appeared to be sufficient enough to keep the machine down and incapable of combat.

* * *

The Houtua were in the temple. Maina, Miana, Bakura, his twin brother Bakuro, and the tribal leader of the Houtua, Munak and several older Houtua were present.

_"The Black Beast hungers for a song of battle."_ Munak said. _"It brings a song of death upon the Houtua."_

_"The Son of Dagon must dance to the song of battle to ensure that the Houtua's song of life goes on."_ Bakura and his twin said. _"He must dance to the song of battle, to the Son of Dagon, a test of might."_

_"What of the Passing Crows and the People of the Shining Valley?"_ Maina and Miana asked.

_"The Passing Crows and the People of the Shining Valley are caught in the song of battle being sung by the Black Beast."_ Munak said. _"The Egg proclaims nothing of their song of fate."_

* * *

_**Outside the Mountain...**_

Biyo focused on her concentration. She knows this pressure point is what allows the Gojirans to have complete access to the energy that is the Rai in their bodies. The Rai is life energy for the Gojirans. It is what gives them the ability to release energy blasts similar to Gojira's Incandescent Light. It provides defense and offense to the user. All Gojirans when they are young are taught about this life energy that courses through their veins.

She struck the pressure point on Minya's back. The Rai pulses rapidly in his body, making him stand up. A blue aura surrounds his body.

"Now my lord, focus on controlling the Rai as it flows through you." Biyo said. "Bear the pain as you try to control it."

Minya grunted as the power ran through his body like a current. He toughened up, balling his hands into fists and squatting down. He could feel the Rai rapidly moving about his body. He closed his eyes and thought of Gojira Mountain. The mountain pass... the trees... the forest... the animals and plants in the valley... his tail pointed high up towards the sky.

He saw it, a ball of energy, crackling with energy inside the void that was his subconscious. He touched the ball. It electrocuted him. He began to resist the pain in his body. He pushed on the ball, making it shrink. It kept shrinking and shrinking, making the electrocution less harmful and less stinging.

He opened his eyes and roared as the aura bursts. His body had attuned itself to all the energy now flowing through his body.

"You've done it." Biyo said. "Now you will be able to release great amounts of energy. But be mindful of the drawbacks of this."

"I will." Minya said.

He looked to his hand. He balled it into a fist.

"The Black Beast... when will it return?" Minya asked.

"That I do not know." Biyo said. "We can only wait and see."

* * *

A/N: And so chapter 4 begins.

**"Black Beast"**

It's like GMK Godzilla except the spirits aren't WW2 victims and He's like a BT from _Death Stranding_ (basically spirits of the dead that are made of pure antimatter that could trigger an explosion upon eating a person due to the nature of matter and antimatter). The spirits of old Gojiran Kings manifest as a Godzilla much similar to Ghost and GMK Godzilla.

**Kiryu's fascination with his origins**

Why would you think he would ask a bunch of astronauts to fix his original body?

That's all I can say at the moment. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 4-2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**4-2**

**Differences and Past Memories**

Rebecca and Mulu-elu were looking at the unfinished MG Mk2.

"You know, back when humanity first found Mechagodzilla, we found corpses that were assimilated by the nanometal. We figured that the bodies had already ceased biological function before the nanometal assimilated the bodies." Rebecca said. "We initially feared the Nanometal might become uncontrollable after so many millennia had passed by."

"Uncontrollable?" Mulu-elu asked.

"Yes, it would have engulfed the planet." Rebecca said. "This planet would have became uninhabitable."

"And all living beings would have been fused with the nanometal." Mulu-elu said. "The intelligence of every living being combined and united as a network. They would all live in a world of perfect logic, the next stage of evolution."

"But can something like that even be called logic?" Rebecca questioned.

"Hm?" Mulu-elu asked.

"Galu-gu, was it? Was there anything that you didn't understand?" Rebecca asked. "Like for example, why Mechagodzilla failed to activate?"

Mulu-elu frowned.

"What are you implying?" Mulu-elu asked.

"Just answer the question as best as you can." Rebecca said.

Mulu-elu put all his thought into the question, trying to find the answer. There were programming errors with its construction. Other than that, Mechagodzilla was ready to go.

So why wouldn't it reactivate?

Could it have been that there were errors in its programming that went beyond its construction? No... that couldn't be it...

What if—? No... maybe it was—no it couldn't have been that either. Maybe there was a...

"I... I don't know..." Mulu-elu said. "I don't know why. I did everything right in its development so then... you reactivated it, didn't you? Don't you know the reason why?"

Rebecca snorted.

"Now you get it." Rebecca said. "You're thinking is too logical that it can't comprehend the illogical."

"What?" Mulu-elu asked.

"You have all the facts, now try to think outside the box." Rebecca said.

"Outside of the box?" Mulu-elu asked.

"Try thinking outside your own logic." Rebecca said.

Mulu-elu hesitated. Thinking from outside a logical perspective... what would that change?

Change... change...

_'Of course.'_ Mulu-elu thought. _'Change is constant. Things change as time goes on... could it be that during its development that Mechagodzilla's AI was changing drastically during its construction? Could it have...'_

His mind was blown away by the thought.

"I... get it now." Mulu-elu said. "Mechagodzilla stopped being a machine..."

"Huh?" Rebecca asked.

"Mechagodzilla... stopped being a machine. It became... an intelligent living being..." Mulu-elu said. "It rejected all the activation codes because it didn't understand why it was built in Godzilla's image when it was made to kill Godzilla..."

Rebecca giggles. She turned to Mulu-elu.

"That's right. Glaring contradictions in its programming and its physical appearance. It couldn't make sense of it all." Rebecca said. "It thought it was another Godzilla. We humans got him to understand that it is the opposite."

She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes, to understand what is beyond your understanding, you must make the leap beyond logic." Rebecca said. "Always look at the facts and then make a conclusion with your heart."

She walked away from Mulu-elu. He turned to the woman. She was completely beyond his expectations. It was... fascinating.

* * *

**Houtua Village**

Angilas sat in his cell, looking livid. He couldn't stand being confined by these bug people. They were nothing but cowards hiding behind a bigger insect. They were even worse than those high and mighty Gojirans who believe that they were the strongest. The Rodanians are nothing but scavengers and thieves that took whatever belonged to anyone and were willing to 'give it back' for a 'profitable' deal. Tricksters they were. Unlike them, he was a warrior who has lived with a tribe that hailed from the lands of the icy mountains where the great Angilas for whom he was named after awoken and roamed the Earth before being killed by the Smog Monster.

His people ruled the icy mountains and came here on the coast of this land they found and came down south. Pillaging and taking what they wanted as they conquered. Then the Gojira showed up and knocked them back, forcing the once nomadic clan of warriors to settle in the strange new land.

He knew what was best in life. To pillage and take, food, drinks, treasure, women, they were all objects worthy of an Anguira warrior to thrive on! The thrills that battle brings is a boon for all Anguira warriors to enjoy! He was a warrior! Not some damn prisoner to a bunch of bugs!

The moment someone opens that door, he'll be taking his leave, but not without bashing a few skulls in first.

* * *

Dan was starting to consider his life choices up to this point. He was a natural born thief who steals from people who are very challenging and try to sell their property off for good profits. Sure, his people would occasionally hunt the Megunula and Meganoluns, but they weren't warriors like the Gojira or the Anguira and they weren't going to pretend that there is nothing wrong at all like the Houtua.

He was a Burning Rodanian, a Rodanian that shoots fire at the enemy, born with the power that came from those stacks. And yet, here he was, a prisoner. All because he let that barbarian convinced him to come along.

Life as a thief was not looking too well for him.

* * *

Kiryu watched as the dark-skinned humanoid went to work. When he first met the other humanoids who had come to the Houtua, the tribe that found him and took him in, he quickly went through the onboard computers on their suits. This dark-skinned humanoid by the name of Belu-be was a Bilusaludo, at least that is what the humanoid identifies itself as. One of the lighter skinned humanoids called Metphies identified itself as an Exif. Kiryu was puzzled by these words. He did not know what they meant or signified. Was it a classification on their race? That must be it. They are not human, but merely humanoid with different features that make them separate from humans.

Kiryu looked looked to the wreckage being scanned. It was his original body, battered, damaged, left inoperable until repairs were made and completed. Kiryu could only wonder what caused his body to be damaged. It was unlikely that a monster could do this. Sabotage was ruled out due to insufficient data. It had to have been a confrontation. Critical systems of the main body were heavily damaged. Until those systems were fixed, he could not operate that machine that was once his original body.

Kiryu began to deliberate on his purpose. He had looked into what remained of his memory banks and files that were still intact. The schematics dictate that he was built to be some kind of war machine, be it a mobile weapons platform or simply a machine built for combat. He managed to retain some of his combat features through his current form as some of the weapons were practical. Simulation data was in his main drives where they were safe from memory corruption that occurred due to a forced shutdown. Most of the data was in combat. There was also a secondary computer drive built into him. Unlike his quantum computer in his head, this secondary computer was placed in his waist region. This computer was using the same calculation algorithm in his main computer, but with a totally different sequence. It was as though it were running on a sequence similar to deoxyribonucleic acid or DNA. Was this supposed to give him the feel of an actual, living animal?

Was he even a living being to begin with? Was he just a machine designed for some purpose? Was there even a purpose to fulfill? He took orders from the Houtua and acted merely as another resident of their society. He did not once consider whether or not he was a living being. He didn't even give it a thought.

He needed to get outside for the moment and look for something to do while the humanoids were at work. He needed to acquire a hobby. At least there was one word he had in his database.

* * *

Most of the group, except for Rilu-elu since he had to stay behind and oversee the replica's repairs, headed up to the surface. They found Minya meditating.

"So, how did it go?" Lazzari asked.

"Well, he'll be able to use all of his energy and he can freely control it as he wishes." Biyo said. "He is meditating at the moment to prepare himself for the return of the Black Beast."

The ground shook. Minya broke off his meditation and began looking around.

"H-Hey... I don't want to say it too soon or anything, but that wouldn't be—?"

"Number one, get the ship out of the danger zone." Tsubasa said.

"Yes captain."

The Gotengo was moving away from the site. Off to the horizon, Godzilla was approaching. Mothra came out of the mountain, resting upon the outer rim of the caldera. Godzilla turned to the moth.

"They're not gonna fight here, right?" Adam asked.

"No... I don't sense any intent of confrontation from either of them." Miki said. "All I sense from both of them is distrust towards each other."

"So is that a yes or a no?" Josh asked.

"No, at least for the time being." Miki said.

"Well that's reassuring." Shinichi said.

"You do know that Battra and I are powerful enough to take you on together right?" Mothra telepathically spoke to Godzilla.

"I didn't come looking for a fight. I just want to know why you were flashing your light." Godzilla replied.

"Oh just defending my mountain, my people, and my child from a ghost." Mothra said. "Now if you would kindly go back to where you came from, I'll just go back to caring for my egg."

Godzilla was about to turn and leave, but he saw a footprint in the ground. He turned to the footprint and bent down, his muscles buckling and creaking as he bent down. He bent down as far as he could before he took a real look at the footprint. It... it looked like his feet. He noticed a black substance in the print. He sniffed the footprint. There was... no smell. He observed the substance. It was like tar. He hasn't seen tar for quite some time. He scratched his chin. He saw more footprints. He saw a pattern of footprints. He raised his body up and followed the footprints. His strides rocked the earth.

Minya watched as Gojira walked off. He jumped onto one branch on a tree and jumped to another. He decided to follow Gojira, see where he was going.

The group breathed a sigh of relief as Godzilla walked off.

"He really has gotten soft on us..." Lazzari said. "That or didn't notice us."

"In either case, we should prepare for when that ghost Godzilla shows up again." Leland said. "We know it's body is anchored in another dimension and that conventional weapons will not be enough."

"So we'll have to let the monsters duke it out." Haruo said. "Like in Operation LTF (Let Them Fight)."

"Only this time, we won't have to do anything other than make enough light to make the ghost visible." Metphies said. "We need the whole area to be bathed in light."

"So we'll have to use flares." Haruo said. "There might be enough flares for that. We'll also need to make some sort of ring of fire. All Mothra has to do is shine enough light on the area so we could keep our eyes on it."

"The motion detectors might help us find it. If we can see it on our motion detectors, then we can tell where it is." Leland said. "Once it's in the ring, we shoot the flares, ignite the ring, and shine some light on him. From there, we'll just watch over the ghost and record as much data as we could get off it."

"Alright then, let's get to work." Haruo said.

* * *

Godzilla followed the footprints and saw a body just up ahead. There were three quadruped monsters with reddish skin, floppy dog like ears, and a singular horn. They were Baragons, creatures known for their ability to hunt with their ears in places and situations where sight was useless. They had red eyes with triangular pupils. They were feasting on the dead body. One of the Baragons heard Godzilla's footsteps and briefly looked up. Upon seeing Godzilla, the Baragon shrieked to the other two. The other two looked to Godzilla and immediately covered their eyes with their ears before digging down into the ground. The Baragons left. Godzilla looked at the body to identify it as a Gorosaurus.

He noticed that the neck was crushed. He picked up the dead dinosaur and thought to bring it back. There was a bright blue flash of light. There stood the boy once again. Godzilla growled in annoyance.

* * *

_"What do you want from me, boy?"_ Gojira spoke to him.

"Well I... I was hoping we could talk to each other about a few things." Minya said. "You don't mind spending some time to chat, right?"

Gojira growled, rolling his eyes.

_"If it will satisfy you, then fine."_ Gojira said. _"What is it that you wish to speak to me about?"_

Minya smiled. Minya and the King of Monsters began to stroll back to the mountain.

"Well... my father has told me a lot about you, like how you fought three monsters all by yourself." Minya said. "Is it true that you did fight three monsters by yourself?"

Gojira was silent. He heard a faint giggle.

_"That was no fight. I was just showing pity to the poor bastards. They didn't know just how pathetic they were in challenging me."_ Gojira said. _"I merely played with them up until they found out that they didn't stand a chance and decided to run. It only got them so far from death until it caught up to them."_

"So it's true then?!" Minya said.

_"The humans can corroborate my story."_ Gojira said.

"So is it true that you survived the onslaught of the spears?!" Minya asked.

_"Yes."_ Gojira said. _"I was glad that my body could even handle that amount of destructive power."_

"And the Shiza! You fought the Shiza, right?!" Minya asked.

_"Shiza? The hell's a—?"_

Gojira stopped. His irises shrunk.

"Uh... Gojira?" Minya asked.

* * *

The memories of his battle with King Caesar were resurfacing. The horrible beating he was getting from Caesar. The sun beams... the roundhouse kicks to the head and/or neck... the body slams... the times his beam would be shot back at him... the horror... oh the horror...

He shook his head.

_"Oh, **that** Shiza! Yeah! I totally fought him! He was a really nice monster when you get to know him better!"_ He said. _"Enough about me, what about your father?"_

The boy was silent.

_'Great... I just made it awkward...'_ Godzilla said.

* * *

Minya wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about his father. He was dead after all. He couldn't afford to disrespect him.

"My... father... he... well... I didn't get know much about my dad from himself, but from what my mother told me... he... wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed." Minya said. "When he first met my mother, he... accidentally crushed her hut while fighting a Baragon that was trying to eat her."

_"And how did she take it?"_ Gojira asked.

"Not very well..." Minya said. "She wouldn't calm down until after he apologized after being repeatedly kicked in the face."

_"I see..."_

"He also got himself into a lot of trouble with some members of the clan and they weren't having any of it." Minya said. "So one day, they kinda threw him out of the village for about a whole week. During that time, my mom let him stay in her rebuilt hut and taught him most about the culture of the Houtua while he did the same with her."

_"And?"_

"On one night they... they slept together and... and... I remember my mother something about connecting life with him." Minya said. "I didn't know what that was about until after I asked my father about what 'connecting life' meant."

Gojira was silent.

"Ok, am I making you feel uncomfortable?" Minya asked. "I'm sorry if I am."

_"No... uh... time just... froze for a minute."_ Gojira said. _"Let's uh... talk about something else..."_

The two began to walk.

"Yeah..." Minya said. "So... about Destroyah... was... was he always that powerful?"

Gojira looked to Minya.

_"No... but he was strong nonetheless, and I paid the price of underestimating him."_ Gojira said.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**20,000 years ago...**_

Godzilla backed away from the city. That damned moth managed to injure him. He was the strongest monster there was on this planet, and yet his greatest weapon was turned against him. It was unbelievable. As he kept walking, he found corpses of other monsters in front of him, some were rotting, some were torn limb from limb, and... there were skeletons that were also there...

Something was not with the atmosphere. He had to investigate. His body was stiff. It was as if every cell in his body was commanding him to turn around, but he had to find out what caused all of this. Godzilla moved onward. The air felt dreadful. It was as if an evil force was here. He kept on marching and stumbled onto a village. There were humans but... they were all dead. Judging from the wounds, something blasted through their chests. He looked around, there was nothing there. Godzilla felt something coming from behind. He turned around and saw nothing. Was he hallucinating? He turned around again to—!

A figure suddenly came out of nowhere and grazed his right shoulder, knocking him down. The King of Monsters got back up, only to gaze a upon a skinny looking monster. The monster was so skinny that it's bones were visible. It looked almost reptilian while also having a skin comparable to a crustacean. It's posture was somewhat humanoid and much like a theropod. It had four wings dragonfly like wings. It had a crest on its head along with a tail with pincers on it. The head had a singular horn while it also had mandibles close to its reptilian jaws. Godzilla felt a most sickening disturbance coming from it. In its three clawed hands was an Ebirah that was squirming for its life. The strange monster looked to Godzilla, clicking its mandibles.

_"What in the hell are you?"_ Godzilla asked.

_"Oh! A question! Well then let me answer that with another question..."_ The monster said.

_"Wha—"_

_"WANT TO SEE ME REDUCE THIS LOBSTER TO BONES?!"_

Another pair of jaws shot out as the monster plunged its head down on the Ebirah, piercing its hide. Godzilla watched as the giant lobster's flesh began to shrivel and disintegrate before there was nothing but bones. The monster tossed the skeleton aside. Godzilla wasn't sure if he should disgusted people frightened but what has transpired here.

_"Now then, how about I get a piece of you now?"_ The monster asked.

_"Come again?"_

_"In a moment."_

The monster was suddenly gone. He felt something grab from behind. Suddenly, he felt something biting into his shoulder. He roared in pain. He felt his neck being constrained.

_"This must be your first because you are **tight**!"_ The monster said. _"Not that it matters. Time to melt you down."_

Godzilla felt a horrible poison seeping into his body, burning him from the inside out. The pain was horrible! He had to make it end! He bashed the monster using his head to force him off. Godzilla turned around and charged his energy. The moment he fired the beam, the monster was instantly gone. It just vanished into thin air! How was that even—?!

He felt his neck being strangled by something. He was being lifted into the air, his energy was being drained out of him. His body was turned for Godzilla to gaze at the devilish monster yet again.

_"Ah Ah Ah... you can't be me like that."_ The monster said.

Godzilla swings his tail at the demon monster, knocking it off balance. Godzilla turned around and punched the monster in the gut. Godzilla follows up with a punch to the head. Godzilla slammed his bulk into the monster, knocking it back. The monster recovered in midair. Godzilla fired another atomic breath. The monster fired a pink ray out of its mouth. The beams locked and grappled with each other, both equal in strength. The beams exploded, releasing megatons of force. Godzilla stood in shock. His own atomic breath, first it was reflected and now it was matched for strength! This was unbelievable! Has his luck turned bad?! No! He was the will of the planet itself! The planet couldn't have possibly dumped him for whatever this thing is! It couldn't be true!

_"Y-You! I can't accept this! No other monster was ever as powerful as I! I will not lose to some damn freak of nature like you!"_ Godzilla said.

_"Freak is nature? Aren't you a freak of nature yourself?"_ The monster taunted. _"How in the hell is a monster like you even allowed to exist? It defies any and all understanding of all forms of biology."_

The devilish monster smiles.

_"But I guess that makes both of us freaks of nature..."_ The monster said before it started to slowly approach Godzilla.

Godzilla began to charge up his energy. It spiked and was going through the roof. The energy focused and a huge energy ball was fired. The energy ball collided and then lets out a huge explosion. The light fades. There was a huge crater in the earth. But the monster managed to survive. Godzilla stood in absolute shock. His will to fight was rapidly degenerating. He felt it all slipping away from him. The monster got up to him and grabbed Godzilla and hoisted him.

_"Good game. Well played."_ The monster said before firing an energy beam that went straight through Godzilla.

The monster threw Godzilla off to the side like he was nothing. He felt his consciousness fading.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"He had me beaten. I couldn't stand a chance against him the way I was. That chemical weapon from when the humans left the planet on their space ships must have weakened me. Even with the nuclear energy I absorbed from their attempts at destroying me couldn't make me strong again." Gojira said. "Even after I had slept for so long, it wouldn't have changed anything. I'm still not powerful enough to destroy him."

Minya was in awe. He was also a bit frightened.

"You mean Destroyah beaten you not once, but twice?" Minya asked.

_"Unfortunately, yes."_ Gojira admitted. _"The humans were arrogant enough that by the time they left, they figured out that I was unbeatable. Now I know just how they felt when I smacked them and their pride down."_

Gojira looked to Minya with an iron stare.

"Do not repeat the mistakes of the past if you want to survive. That's all I can tell you." Gojira said.

The bigger monster walked off while Minya simply followed.

* * *

A/N: And so we know why Godzilla is acting stubborn. He lost more than once and almost died one or two more occasions.

**Galu-gu's fascinating realization**

It's one unique way for him to look at the whole situation.

**Imperfect Destroyah**

Uh... I mean... Oh whatever.

**Godzilla's Pride**

Been taking a nosedive from the looks of things.

**Father-Son moment**

In a sense, it was. But it necessarily isn't.

And so ends 4-2. Stay tuned for next time.


	20. Chapter 4-3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**4-3**

**Sentiments**

United Earth soldiers were placing thermite explosives in key points. Flares were being setup for launch. The motion detectors were being set up. The ground shook. It was Godzilla. He was coming back. The soldiers saw Godzilla holding a dead Gorosaurus in his arms. The head was bending backwards. Godzilla throws the corpse off to the side. The Raijin was not far behind Godzilla. The United Earth forces looked over the corpse. Sure, there were signs of the monster being devoured, but the neck was completely obliterated. The joint connecting the neck and the skull was crushed by some tremendous force. This had to have been the work of the Ghost Godzilla responsible. The question now is why would it bother to kill this Gorosaurus when it was clearly after something else.

Godzilla simply stood still like a statue, watching over the humans as they studied the body. His presence was imposing and somewhat like a deity staring down a flock or herd of mortals doing what mortals usually do. Godzilla looked at the humans with nothing but distrust. He briefly looked up to the sky but then looked back towards the ground, looking over the humans again. Haruo watched Godzilla carefully. He had just about as much reason to distrust him as Godzilla would distrust humans.

"You seem very unforgiving towards Godzilla." Miki said. "Coincidentally, he is very unforgiving to us as well."

"He made mankind suffer, and for what? To try and fix the planet? All of the destruction he caused—"

"Were caused by both his hands and by humanity's hands themselves." Miki said. "I can understand that you hate him for every other possible reason, but at least try to understand his actions from his eyes."

"Why are you sympathizing with him?" Haruo asked.

"Because... I looked into his mind myself." Miki said.

Haruo looked to Miki, completely surprised.

"You what?" Haruo asked.

"I looked into his mind." Miki said. "He has the same sentiments as a human being does."

"That still doesn't change the fact that he did some really terrible things that mankind can't exactly forgive." Haruo said.

"But—!"

"Saegusa, was it?" Metphies interjected. "Please understand that even what you say is true, that doesn't mean that Godzilla and Humanity will not so easily reconcile. Even if we face a common foe, Godzilla still distrusts humanity with every possible reason it has to distrust humanity."

"Besides, he knows he has bigger fish to fry and so do we." Leland said. "Focus on the task at hand. The theories can wait."

"Speaking of which, I think I understand why our Ghost Godzilla did this." Lazzari said.

"Report." Leland said.

"We found some wood from a tree in its feet. We can assume that the Gorosaurus accidentally broke a tree, and the sound must have gained the Ghost's attention." Lazzari said. "Because it heard the sound, the Ghost must have attacked the Gorosaurus under the impression that his opponent was present. The Ghost must have realized a second later that it wasn't the opponent he was looking for using its other senses and some logical reasoning."

"So we know it follows sounds, smells, and by feeling the air and ground around it." Leland said. "But that doesn't rule out sight."

"We can induce that it has poor eyesight or is just blind since it took it only a second to figure out something was close to it." Lazzari said. "With all of that in mind, we can therefore assume that it primarily depends on sound and some form of echolocation."

"So it can only tell that a monster is nearby mostly by sound." Leland said. "We can make use of that."

"But that means we'll have to be on radio silence." Haruo said. "Interference or not, that doesn't change the fact that one sound could give us away."

"So when is the Gotengo coming back now that Godzilla isn't exactly hostile with us?" Adam asked.

"Trust me, the Gotengo will return." Tsubasa said. "Regulations demand that after a certain amount of time has passed, the ship must head back to the former danger zone to confirm the survival of the away team or teams sent down to the ground."

"So it'll come back." Adam said. "Good... I don't want to die here."

"You're not the only one who doesn't want to die here." Tsubasa said.

She turned to see the small MG holding an insect in its mechanical claws. It was acting perplexed by the insect. The MG placed the insect down and began to look around.

"Now when did our little robot Godzilla started to pick up a hobby?" Tsubasa asked.

"A robot with hobbies? As if." Adam said.

"I don't know. The Houtua must have had him for quite a while." Tsubasa said. "Even a robot might start mimicking human behavior after being around a human for a certain amount of time."

* * *

Minya turned around. He thought about a number of things. Among those things was that loud roar from Gojira. He heard of such an attack. Yes... the _Zen-oh Sakebi _(Almighty Shout). It was the technique of turning the voice into a powerful weapon. He has mastered the Rai in terms of simply projecting it at his own will. Turning it into a blade and firing an energy blast that can tear through mountains with ease. He has never considered applying such a powerful force through other means such as making his voice so powerful that it crushes everything. If he remembered how Gojira fired it off, he must have charged up his energy first.

His back fins charged up with energy. He tried to imagine just how loud the roar must have been to become so destructive. With that thought in mind he backed his head up and roared as loud as he could. He roared... but nothing happened. Was he doing it wrong? Was the ability exclusive? Or was he not charging up a good amount of energy? He couldn't afford to look embarrassed, especially in front of the god of his people. But before he could try another attempt, he felt something smacking him over the back of his head. He tumbled, but quickly recovered. He turned to Gojira who simply looked annoyed with him.

_"What are you trying to do, boy?" _He asked.

"Well... you used your voice as a weapon so I—"

He heard the monster let off an irritated growl.

_"Well then you're doing it wrong."_ Gojira said. _"And besides, unless you have lived as long as I have, you can't possibly try to learn it that easily."_

He turned to the west.

_"Watch carefully."_ Gojira said.

His fins sparked with energy flowing around his back. Gojira unleashed a howl where a powerful shockwave shot out and obliterated the ground ahead of him. Minya looked amazed. Gojira turned to him.

_"What makes you think you can easily learn to do that?" _Gojira asked.

"My ancestors have done it the same way as you have done it." Minya said.

_"As if."_ Gojira scoffed. _"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to rest."_

Gojira turned and walked away. Minya looked at the ground. He stood firmly on the ground. He straightened his tail out. His back began to generate energy as his back lit up with electrical impulses.

_'A voice to shake the heavens...'_ Minya thought.

He roared as loud as he could. A huge shockwave shot out and razed the ground ahead of Minya.

* * *

Godzilla quickly turned towards the Raijin. Mostly everyone was looking at the Raijin as it stood amazed at what it had accomplished. Orga laughed while mostly everyone just looked in awe. This was the first time Godzilla has ever looked in shock and awe.

"He's only a kid and yet he managed to do something like that?" Adam asked. "He's even got Godzilla looking at him like he's seen a ghost!"

"Huh... it took Godzilla 20 millennia to learn such an ability and it took a child only a day and a half to learn it..." Lazzari said.

"Orga is having a field day with this one..." Yuko said.

"Now I've seen everything." Leland said.

* * *

Minya looked in awe at his accomplishment. He began to dance to his accomplishment, jumping up, raising his right knee and raising his left arm to his head and alternated his knees and arms as he continued to dance.

* * *

Godzilla watched as the boy continued to dance with his achievement. It took him 20 millennia to learn that ability and got it to work and this child just did it like it was the easiest thing to do.

This child was getting very troublesome that any sort of joke about it now would—

_"So, does the King of Monsters want an adoptive son now?"_ Battra taunted.

_"If you telepathically breathe a **word** of this to any other monster on the planet, I will gut you like a Kamoebas."_ Godzilla said. _"And why would you think I would adopt a child?"_

_"Do you want to?"_

_"No."_

_"Well jokes on you, you're gonna have to."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Just take care of him. You know how Mothra is with orphans..."_

Godzilla growled with irritation in his voice.

_"Fine... if it will get her to stop pestering me about it, I will."_ Godzilla said.

* * *

Minya heard Gojira talk to him. He turned to Gojira.

_"I'm going to lie down and rest. You should too." _Gojira said. _"But do not get the wrong idea. That doesn't mean you should lie down next to me."_

Gojira went off a bit and lied down on his stomach, shaking the earth with his very weight. Minya decided to get some rest himself. He laid down on his stomach and rested.

* * *

"It's going to be dark." Leland said. "We'll have to set up defensive fortifications and keep an eye out for our ghost."

"But how will we know when it will come back?" Yuko asked.

"I can sense it." Miki said. "It will return. There is no room for doubt."

"Well we better hurry then." Leland said.

* * *

**_Later..._**

The sky was dark. The Gojirans had set up their camp outside the Houtua village. They were conducting a ritual of sorts. Soldiers danced with flaming sticks in hand, twirling them around, throwing them in the air and catching them. Biyo was singing hymns and mantras. This was to prepare the Gojiran army for battle just before sunrise. While this had continued, the Houtua were in their chambers discussing the situation before them.

_"The People of the Burning Mountain dance with the song of preparation. The Passing Crows and the Shining Valley People rest." _Maina and Miana spoke.

_"The Son of Dagon and the Burning Mountain slumber." _Bakura and his twin brother, Bakuro said. _"We have spoken with Battra. He proclaims to aid the Passing Crows and the People of the Shining Valley."_

_"To Mothra and Battra, a song of farewell."_ Munak said. _"The Egg becomes restless."_

_"Restless?" _The twin sisters and the twin brothers sounded off.

_"The Child of Mothra will sing its song of life soon. When the sun rises, the Egg will hatch and the Child will sing the song of life."_ Munak said.

* * *

Mothra carefully observed her egg. It was glowing a lot. Her child was becoming more and more active as time went by. Her worry grew. She didn't want her child to hatch now. The world was much too dangerous for her, especially with that horrid monstrosity out there killing monsters left and right.

* * *

Dan was sneaking around in the camp of the strangers, hoping to find something really valuable to take back with him. He never saw tents like the ones before him. They were all so big and were in very strange shapes, like obelisks that laid down on the ground. He tried looking for an entrance to these tents, but could find nothing. Dan kept looking and looking until he saw a door. Dan opened the door. He ventured through the steel halls, being mindful of his footing. He caught the sight of one of the females in a room. She was wearing very strange clothing. He scratched his head, trying to make heads or tails of it. He saw the outfit the strangers wore when they came to the prison chambers. It was beginning to make sense. This must be a layer of clothing that was supposed to protect them from the world around them. Interesting...

But what about the female? Were the females of these strangers better than the women in The Nest? Were they more... visually pleasing to the eye? He had to know just what was under those clothes. Just a tiny peep. Nothing more, nothing less. He looked around. No one else was here. He slowly reached out. He felt something tapping his shoulder and quickly turned around, only for everything to go immediately black afterwards.

* * *

Jira couldn't believe it. This Rodanian was a pervert. If there was anything about them she didn't like was that they were perverts and thieves. She silently dragged the Rodanian out of the strange tent and got up to a tree and left the Rodanian there.

* * *

Rilu-elu finished up with that block of the machine. The reactor has been repaired, weapon systems should be operable, motor functions should be restored. One thing had preoccupied his thoughts. The secondary computer. He ran a diagnostics check on it earlier. The sequences it was running looked awfully similar to DNA. Was it a coincidence? For what reason was a second computer even needed? The Bilusaludo quantum computer was enough. He needed to know why a secondary computer was installed. He checked the head of the unit. It read something on it.

**Multipurpose Fighting System Type-70 Kiryu**

Wait a minute... that name. That matches up with the way the official designation of the Jaguar Js, Type-38 Mobile Combat Uniform Jaguar Japan Specification. That means this replica of Mechagodzilla was actually built by humans. It must have been built recently and the damages must couldn't have been caused by monsters.

That means...

That means it was deployed into battle and was damaged. It must have gotten lost and ended up here and out of self preservation, it created a small scale version of itself just before its body completely went into low power mode.

Something about all of this is strange.

* * *

**_The Very Next Day..._**

It was daytime. All the preparations were complete. Now all that was left was to wait for the Ghost Godzilla to appear. The sky was getting cloudy. Now the question was whether or not Miki could sense the spectral beast coming. United Earth forces were put on high alert.

The Houtua sat in their temple, meditating.

_"The Black Beast has come." _Munak said. _"Its song of battle flies across the winds. The spirits crave the smell of blood. It brings death, so proclaims the Egg."_

"Its here." Miki said. "It's coming here."

"Sensors." Leland said.

"We got movement. It's coming from the west. It is steadily approaching." A soldier said.

"Alright, I want a final check on everything." Leland said.

* * *

A Gojira soldier sounded the horn off. The Raijin's eyes opened wide. The beast started to rise up. The Raijin stretched its limbs.

* * *

Minya looked up and saw the black raindrops. The spirits of the past kings draw near. They seek to challenge him. Minya took a stance and anticipated his foe.

* * *

Mothra got up to the mouth of the caldera, waiting for the beast to come near. She looked to her egg. It wobbles slightly. The child inside was impatient. It wanted to join its mother in combat. Mothra chirped softly.

* * *

Black footprints were seen. More and more footprints showed up with each second. The footsteps could be heard.

* * *

Godzilla woke up. He slowly raised his head and turned to the direction of the disturbance. The boy was up as well.

* * *

"It is slowly coming towards the perimeter." The soldier said.

"Good..." Leland said.

"So we're just going to let him fight?" Haruo asked.

"Unfortunately. Our weapons wouldn't hurt it and it's physical body is anchored in a different dimension and light is the only way to flush said body out." Leland said. "We don't even have EMP probes on hand."

"Besides, it exists in ways that completely defy what we interpret as existence." Lazzari said. "It has no mass, no weight, doesn't emit radiation, has no body temperature, it doesn't even have definitive form whatsoever. We don't know if it is made of matter or antimatter. All that we know is that we can see and theoretically touch it, but to discern anything about it would be meaningless."

"It is simply a creature that has no shell created by the minds of those who have been long dead and no longer have a vessel in the world of the living." Metphies said. "Made of god and the void, no will to break, no voice to cry suffering, no mind to think. It is the avatar of emptiness. Is it even alive? Or perhaps it is not alive at all. It may not even be dead. It could be both or it could be neither."

"Lets focus on the task at hand here." Leland said. "Let's just hope that Belu-be also finishes those repairs before it gets here."

"You're not thinking about—"

"If we can recover it fully intact, maybe we'll find out more about it." Leland said.

"Belu-be here." Rilu-elu said.

"Yes major, go ahead." Leland said.

"I have finished most of the repairs on the replica. But there's something that I think you must know." Rilu-elu said. "There is something written on the machine's head. It says MFS-70 Kiryu on it."

"Kiryu? Are you sure?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, it says it." Rilu-elu said. "Is it correct to assume that you humans made it while we were gone?"

"Yes... it was. We built it to act as a means to safeguard Mechagodzilla City from any external threats other than Godzilla." Tsubaki said. "A few months ago, we activated it after we finished its construction, it went out of control for some reason and we tried to shut it down. It escaped for some reason. When we found out where it was, all we found a moments later was what appeared to be some form of confrontation."

"And what exactly did it confront?" Leland asked.

"Well... while we were analyzing the surroundings, we picked up energy readings similar to neutrons." Tsubaki said. "Sure, in combat situations dealing with swarms of monsters, the city would shift itself to form convergence neutron cannons and fire on whatever was within five kilometers away. But the city never fired a single converged neutron blast. So the only logical conclusion we could make was that whatever attacked Kiryu obviously **didn't** come from Mechagodzilla City."

"But if it didn't come from Mechagodzilla City, then... then what exactly attacked it then?" Rilu-elu asked.

"Sir, it's getting closer!" A soldier said.

"We'll continue the conversation later, let's just focus on the operation for now." Leland said.

"Right." Rilu-elu said. "I'll keep monitoring the repairs. Belu-be out."

They heard a roar coming from the Raijin. Minya was ready for a fight.

* * *

The black footprints began to appear at a faster rate, speeding towards Minya. The blackened Godzilla materialized in front of the Raijin, standing up rather menacingly tall. A bright light shines. The ghost roared at the source of the light.

* * *

"Do it!" Leland ordered.

The explosives were detonated and a ring of fire circled the two monsters. The sound of drums could be heard.

"Those Gojirans are really getting into this sort of thing..." Yuko said.

"They definitely are..." Haruo said.

* * *

Minya and the Black Beast kept their distance while moving in a circle. Minya kept his eyes on the beast. They stared into each other's eyes as they continued to move. A lightning bolt came down and sounded off.

Minya was the first to attack. He rammed his upper body into the beast, knocking it back. The beast swiped at him. He ducked and backed away. He twisted his body and swung his tail down on the head. The beast caught the tail strike and pushed the tail back. The beast makes mock lunges. It was keeping its distance, waiting for the opportunity to over power the small Raijin. Minya charged at the same time the beast did. They slammed into each other and pushed against one another. The two grappled with each other, neither side willing to let go. The two struggled with each other.

The bigger kaiju broke off the hold and swiped at the Raijin. The Raijin was smacked in the face. The Raijin stumbles before recovering its footing. The Raijin grappled with the beast once again. Minya kicked the Black Beast back. He jumped back to gain some distance. He charged up his energy and focused it. A ball of light began to grow bigger and bigger before it spun into a spiraling beam. The beam slammed into the beast and blasted it back. He charged up for an even more powerful blast. The Black Beast began to charge up energy.

The two monsters shot energy beams at each other. The beams collided with each other. The beams struggled against one another, trying to overpower the other. They continued to push back and forth. The black beam the beast fired pushed towards Minya and blasted him back.

* * *

"What the hell?" Leland asked. "Analysis!"

"The Ghost Godzilla's atomic breath... it's significantly higher than the smaller Godzilla..."

"It's higher?!" Haruo asked. "How high?!"

"About 1-1.5 terrawatts higher..."

"A terrawatt higher?!" Leland exclaimed.

"Sir... the sensors received strange electromagnetic pulses coming from the smaller Godzilla just a few second before it fired its atomic breath."

"Huh?" Haruo asked. "What do you mean strange electromagnetic pulses?"

"Where are they coming from?" Leland asked.

"Well... that is what's so strange about them. They aren't coming from the dorsal fins."

"Where then?"

"From within the core of the smaller Godzilla..."

Leland and Haruo looked to each other. They then looked to Lazzari.

"Martin, is it possible that there could be a second amplifier organ?" Leland asked.

"A second organ? Like a mutation? Well... that could be possible." Lazzari said. "But if Minya was indeed born with that kind of mutation, you'd think he'd notice something by now."

Leland and Haruo looked to the Raijin as it got up.

"What if... what if didn't activate?" Haruo asked.

"Yes... if it was inactive all this time, then surely now it's beginning to activate..." Leland said. "But how would he activate it?"

* * *

Minya got back up. He began to charge his energy up. It wasn't enough. He had to charge up even more energy. He had to charge up even more energy than he could. Sparks ran across his back. The Black Beast was charging you energy as well. Minya began to charge up even more.

* * *

The Raijin's entire body was glowing with electromagnetic energy.

"What is he doing?" Yuko asked.

"He's taking a risky option is what he's doing!" Lazzari said. "He's trying to reproduce the effect that caused Fillius to explode!"

"What?!" Haruo exclaimed.

"Yes! He's trying to push his body to its limit!" Lazzari said. "If he overloads, he'll risk blowing himself up!"

A shining blue light pulses through the Raijin's body. The pulses were slow.

"A Cherenkov light?" Lazzari asked.

"Cherenkov?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes, it's a light that comes from an underwater nuclear reactor... meaning those pulses are signs of Cherenkov radiation build-up..." Lazzari said. "If he keeps this up, he might just fire an atomic breath even more powerful than Godzilla's..."

"But Godzilla managed to fire off a beam of 3 terrawatts worth of energy, how can something based off Godzilla do that?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well... evolution has an odd way of working, that I know." Lazzari said.

* * *

_'Not enough! Not enough!'_ Minya thought. _'I need more!'_

He felt his body burning with energy all over his back. He felt energy burning from within his chest. He roared as he felt his energy beginning to reach a peak.

_'I'll do it! I'll surpass my father! I'll surpass Gojira!' _Minya thought. _'I'll make this world know that I'm the strongest so that all will look and revere me!'_

* * *

A burst of light came forth as electric particles danced around the Raijin, creating a huge aura-like effect. The particles were being sucked into the mouth. It reared back and then, as it's pupils shrunk, a huge blast of light, accompanied by two spiraling beams shot straight forth, followed by a loud bellow. The large, spiraling beam blasted through the beam of the Black Beast and slammed into it. The Black Beast began to break apart, piece by piece. The blast gouged out pieces of the earth as the beast slowly disintegrated. The beam shot straight forward and began to dissipate. The sky became clear.

* * *

A/N: And we're back!

**Minya surpassing Godzilla**

I mean... evolution has a strange way of working.

**Godzilla being a father**

I mean, this Godzilla isn't exactly the type of Godzilla who knows how to raise children, but he'll have to put up with it.

**Mystery attacker**

I wonder who it could be?

Until next time folks!


	21. Chapter 4-4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

A/N: Sorry, college has become a pain in the but, especially with COVID-19 running around. Here is the latest chapter.

* * *

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**4-4**

**Kiryu and Akira**

A burst of light came forth as electric particles danced around the Raijin, creating a huge aura-like effect. The particles were being sucked into the mouth. It reared back and then, as it's pupils shrunk, a huge blast of light, accompanied by two spiraling beams shot straight forth, followed by a loud bellow. The large, spiraling beam blasted through the beam of the Black Beast and slammed into it. The Black Beast began to break apart, piece by piece. The blast gouged out pieces of the earth as the beast slowly disintegrated. The beam shot straight forward and began to dissipate. The sky became clear.

The whole world surrounding Minya had gone dead silent. The silence was then broken by a low grumble from Minya himself. Suddenly, he bellowed to the sky.

The United Earth forces looked in awe as the soldiers roared along with the small Godzilla. Then there was silence once again.

"What… was that just now?" Lazzari asked.

"It was… a funeral send off." Tsubasa said.

"A funeral?" Leland said.

"In their tradition, it was customary to honor their dead warriors with a solemn cry towards the heavens. For them, it is their way of sending the souls of their dead brethren to the other side where they shall be judged whether they are worthy of entering Mihara." Tsubasa said. "This goes for their leaders as well. When a new king emerges among the tribe, the old kings return to test the strength of the new king. A fight to the death. If the new king wins, he must honor their death and send them back to whence they came."

"So that's it? Just a funeral?" Haruo asked.

It was… oddly depressing. He knows how Minya felt, losing parents to a monster. That funeral… he didn't want to see it again. No more funerals, but that would mean killing Destroyah once and for all. That was the only goal in mind now. He heard the Gotengo making its way back to the mountain.

"We'll be taking the unit back with us. HQ will want to get its hands on the data it has." Tsubasa said.

* * *

_**Elsewhere…**_

Munak handed a strange, flat object to Kiryu.

"Take it with you. You no longer have to stay with us." Munak said. "The Egg has proclaimed that you must head to your true home in the Shining Valley. It is for the future of not only the Houtua, but the future of all life that lives. Carry out the will of Sakaki. Let the Passing Crows know of his knowledge."

Kiryu nodded. He walked out.

* * *

The United Earth Forces we're packing up and putting everything in the landing ships. The Anguira and Rodanian were coming along as well. They were heavily restrained as to keep one of them from transforming. Haruo heard mechanical footsteps. He turned to see the mini MG. It handed him a drive of some sort. The machine turned to face countless Houtua.

"Let me guess, they want you to come with us?" Haruo asked.

The machine turned to him and nodded. The machine got on a landing ship and curled up. Everyone got on the landing ships.

* * *

Minya watched as the vessels went into the Gotengo. The ship began to leave. He waved his hand at the ships and looked to Gojira. Minya began to follow the ship, but stopped to suddenly feel something biting his tail. He turned around and saw nothing. Odd… all he had now was a weight on his tail. He began to follow the ship.

* * *

Mothra went back up to her mountain and looked into the caldera. She noticed that her egg had broken open. And next to it was an already sleeping Battra.

Her child had hatched and was now missing.

She looked around anxiously. She then saw something very odd. A section of the forest the Raijin was moving over suddenly came alive, but as it did, it vanished. Mothra felt obliged to follow. She woke Battra with a hiss. She chirped to Battra, telling him to guard the mountain. She took to the sky and began to fly up.

* * *

Minya felt the weight on his tail. It was becoming irritating. He didn't like that something was keeping his tail down. He stopped and looked back. Then he saw something very odd. The ground behind him cane alive, but then vanished.

'_Goros?'_ He thought.

He remembered stories of Goros having an ability to blend into their natural surroundings with a camouflage that changes to match the environment around them. Maybe they were stalking him. Goros stalk their prey by lying down on the ground because their bodies allow them to basically blend in with their environment. These things were intelligent, being able to hunt in small packs of two to four individuals each. Whenever they mark their territory, no animal in their right mind would step into their territory and any animals ran through their territory would do so without stopping. Goros have incredibly powerful legs that they would use to leap great distances and be able to kick their prey down before opening their jaws wide and swing their heads down before closing the mouth and rip off a good chunk of flesh by slashing away at the flesh and splinter the bones. The arms were fairly short, but could dig through the ground.

Suddenly, he felt something that was wrong once again. He sniffed the air around him.

No… there weren't any Goros nearby… but something was there. And…

It must be attached to his tail.

He quickly began to shake his tail around a lot until suddenly, he saw a giant brown caterpillar suddenly fly into the air and crash down into the forest. He went back to where he was going.

* * *

_**Much Later…**_

Kiryu got up and walked out of the landing ship and got off the Gotengo with all the others. The machine looked around the place. It felt like a place to call home.

Yes, a home to live under. A home he was comfortable with.

* * *

"A data drive?" Mulu-elu asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what's in it." Leland said. "Can we get anything out of it?"

"Let's find out." Mulu-elu said.

The data drive was put into the console.

"The data seems to be encrypted. I'll have to decrypt all the data. It will take some time." Deinde said.

"How long?" Leland asked.

"Calculating…" Deinde said. "About five minutes."

"Alright then, get to work."

"Decrypting data now…"

Deinde went to work.

"We'll let you know when it's done." Mulu-elu said.

"A hover bike squad just spotted something nearing the perimeter." A Bilusaludo operator said. " They say it's the smaller Godzilla."

* * *

Minya could see a large cloud up ahead. He knew that ship went there. Could it be… the ancient Machina city hidden in the cloud of Fuji? He stopped and thought about this. He had always wanted to go there, but his father told him that it was forbidden to go near Fuji, for there lies the Forbidden Machina City or as the Houtua called it the Shining Valley. It was said that the city had a conscious will. None dare venture near the city out of fear that by doing so, the city would feel threatened and ensure that said threat is killed and later assimilated into its structure. The living metal that it was made up of was like a poison. Once it enters through the skin, it spreads until it completely makes the body a part of the metal itself. It also housed defenses that were powerful enough to repel an assault by any creature other than Gojira.

* * *

"He stopped…" Leland said. "But why?"

"Probably some primitive superstition." Mulu-elu said.

"That would be the correct assumption." Deinde said. "The native tribes saw this place as one in which none were allowed to enter. Barring all of you, no one was allowed in, and frankly, since they discovered me while I had been semi-active, there was a good reason."

"So they can't just go near or even try to enter the place or what? They'll die?"

"More or less." Deinde said. "Again, I wasn't fully active or aware of what the nanometal was doing, so again, they only reacted the same way the immune system of an organism would when a pathogen invaded the body."

* * *

Minya wasn't sure if he should enter the forbidden city. He weighed his options.

No.

He was no coward.

He didn't come this far to run.

He began to walk steadily into the cloud, his vision being blocked by the clouds. He wished he could see where he was going. He kept going and going.

Suddenly, the ground beneath him gave way.

He lost his balance and tumbled down. After tumbling down for at least a minute, he got up and looked at what appeared to be a large city made of metal. He looked in awe. He got on his stomach and emerged from the Raijin. He jumped down and took his first few steps into the city.

* * *

Kiryu looked to the MG Mk2 that was being constructed. Perhaps this was how he was created. Yes… being constructed like this unit. He had never considered himself to be a living being. He had no organs to speak of, though his hardware and software would constitute things like thoughts and bodily functions. He wasn't sure if he was, in a sense, alive. In order to be a living being, one must be aware of his/her actions, must have a mind that is autonomous, and was capable of thought.

* * *

"Decryption complete." Deinde said.

"So, what do we have?" Mulu-elu asked.

"Log entries, video logs, statistics, data files, and much more." Deinde said.

"Alright, let's gather up the senior staff and broadcast the information to the Aratrum." Mulu-elu said.

* * *

_**Later…**_

All the senior staff had been gathered for the meeting.

"Alright then, start with the video log entries." Rebecca said.

"Opening entries…" Deinde said.

A feed showed up on the monitor. Haruo looked in shock to see a man that seemed awfully familiar.

"F-Father?" He muttered.

Yes… the man was definitely Akira Sakaki. He could always remember that face.

"_Hello. If you are receiving this message, then… oh who am I kidding? I'm not good with this…" _the man said. _"Look, I know I may not be around when you come back, but, let me tell you something that I think anyone should know right about now. It's… about Godzilla. He… he hasn't been himself lately and I fear that it might have something to do with something far worse than Godzilla. Lately, there have been reports of a new monster running around and… it's got everyone frightened. The reason being that this monster is no different, or perhaps is much more aggressive and intelligent than Godzilla."_

* * *

_**Aratrum **_

Mori and the Central Committee watched.

"Could he be referring to Destroyah?" Takeshi asked.

"That's a likely assumption." Halu-elu said.

"_This thing… how should I say this? It's like Godzilla in the sense that it's a genetic aberration. But upon examining a piece of the creature that attacked us recently, I can safely say that is not just an aberration." _Akira said, _"This thing… it's DNA is entirely different. It's a quadruple helix, making it the most genetically advanced monster to ever exist."_

"A highly genetically advanced organism?" Endurph asked. "Unbelievable…"

"For such a thing to exist with such aggression and intelligence…"

"_Whatever it is, it is obvious that with its ability to destroy anything on a molecular level with an unknown chemical agent, the ability to breakdown and combine and even to resist Godzilla's atomic breath, this thing could be the pinnacle of a different kind of evolution."_ Akira said, _"To what end, I am not certain. All I know is that as long as that thing is around, neither humanity or monster is safe from it. It will relentlessly hunt down its prey and kill it when the chance presents itself."_

The log ended.

"A different kind of evolution…" Halu-elu said, "The kind that kills and takes from the strong to strengthen itself. It truly is different from Godzilla."

"And perhaps it is even more terrifying than before." Endurph said.

* * *

_**Mechagodzilla City**_

"A genetically advanced creature…" Mulu-elu said, "That thing can't be a natural animal. It must be some kind of bioengineered monstrosity."

"That would be the most likely case. Such genetic complexity is impossible, even for Godzilla." Lazzari said.

"Load the next log." Rebecca commanded.

A new log was being put on display. Now the man on the feed looked older.

"_My worst fears have come to pass." _Akira said, _"As long as this thing exists, the probability of an extinction level event is more than likely."_

The whole room was filled with muttering.

"Extinction?" Kenichi muttered, "Now that's something I feared J-MO7 would bring down."

"It's everything we have feared." Hayashida said.

"Damned crustacean…" Takaki said.

"This is much more serious than what we anticipated." Takayuki said.

"_This thing is continuing its hunt for Godzilla, even now, it still searches for Godzilla, hoping to kill and later consume the King of the Monsters." _Akira said,_ "Whoever is listening, it is imperative that Destroyah be destroyed before it is too late."_

'_Father…' _Haruo thought.

"_I fear that if it consumes Godzilla and assimilates all of Godzilla's DNA into its genome, it will reach a stage where it will be impossible to kill it…"_ Akira said, _"Please… you must kill it by any means necessary. If it continues to live, it will destroy not only the ecosystem, but this entire planet as well."_

The whole room was clouded with muttering.

* * *

_**Aratrum **_

"The whole planet?" Takeshi asked, "As if the stakes weren't high enough…"

"First Godzilla, now this…" Halu-elu said.

Endurph was silent, but his hands were shaking and he had a grim look on his face.

* * *

_**Mechagodzilla City**_

Haruo clenched his fist.

'_I won't let that bastard get the chance.'_ Haruo thought, _'No one is giving him that chance. I swear it!'_

Alarms sounded.

"Enemy combatants detected. All forces are to mobilize immediately." Deinde said.

"An attack?" Takaki asked, "All forces scramble immediately! Code Red! Condition One battlestations!"

"How many are we looking at?" Mulu-elu asked.

"Multiple contacts. Readings suggest that it isn't Godzilla or a cluster of Meganula." Deinde said.

* * *

_**Outside Mechagodzilla City**_

An army of machines were marching. Along with the machines was a monster that looked like a cross between an aquatic dinosaur and bird, clad in metal with a red eye with sickle shaped hands with chainsaw-like teeth running along the blade.

* * *

**The threat Destroyah poses**

Yeah, that's how threatening Destroyah is.

**Gigan**

Yeah, its Gigan.

* * *

Stay tuned for next time.


	22. Chapter 4-5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or anything Godzilla related. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd. and I do not own the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. The anime trilogy is property of Toho Animation, Polygon Pictures, and Takashi Yoshizawa.**

**GODZILLA: Of Humans and Demons**

**4-5**

**Kilaaks**

The Gotengo along with the Gohten were deployed out in front with legions of multipodal batteries and vultures out on the field. A fleet of Super Xs was deployed along with Super X2s and Super X3s. Kiryu was also dispatched along with a squad of Moguera. G-ENDS were also deployed. Haruo and Yuko piloting vultures that were deployed from the Gotengo. They couldn't believe it themselves. It was a giant army of machines and leading them was something that had long been destroyed for a long time ago.

Gigan.

A monster that was more machine than monster by the time of its demise, a creature that once slept in the waters of Siberia, only to be turned into a weapon for the United Earth to use against Godzilla while Project Mechagodzilla was developing Mechagodzilla. Had the machine rebuilt itself—no. This couldn't be the same machine as before. It was destroyed completely. This thing could be a fabrication of Gigan and nothing more. Though it looked genuine enough to resemble Gigan's exact appearance.

"Are we actually going to fight Gigan?" Yuko asked.

"Well, he seems like he wants a piece of us. Plus, I don't think it's under Deinde's control, just like those other machines down there." Haruo said, "Whatever those things are, it's obvious that they see us as the enemy."

The machines made their first move. The battle had begun, vultures began to engage in dogfights with the enemy. The enemy ships looked avian in their design. Enemy fighters swarmed the Gotengo, but the AA guns on the Gotengo were firing at the enemy ships and made it incredibly difficult for the enemy ships to attack the ship. Haruo shot down an enemy fighter before taking another one down.

* * *

Minya saw what was going on. There was a battle going on outside the Forbidden Machina City. He quickly transformed into his Raijin form and began to make his way toward the battlefield, wondering exactly what the combined force of Hidden and Exiles were fighting against.

* * *

Godzilla stopped. Something was wrong. He looked to his left and saw signs of a battle raging in the distance. He figured the humans must be fighting another monster dumb enough to walk into their territory. The humans already knew how to kill monsters aside from himself. They always had plans and strategies to deal with monsters.

He cared little about the humans, but he seemed intrigued by what was going on that he might have to look into this. He turned his titanic body around and began to walk towards the area.

* * *

Angilas was not having it. The sounds that he heard were absolutely infernal to his ears. He wished they would just be silent! If only these cuffs weren't so—! Ugh! He was a warrior! He knows there is a battle going on! He should be out there! He should be fighting whoever the hell these Hidden were fighting!

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" He heard the Rodanian yell.

"Will you ever shut up?!" Angilas yelled.

"I didn't ask to die here!" Dan yelled, "Damnit! Why did I have to go with someone like you?!"

"Well it's your fault I'm in here and not out there, fighting whatever it is that they are fighting!"

"You actually wanna go out there?! Are you brain dead?!"

"WHY YOU—!"

Angilas heard the cell door open and looked to see a Hidden military officer. He never understood why the Hidden would wear such ridiculous clothes. It was like they were sheltering their bodies from the reality of how weak and pitiful they were. But aside from that…

"Let me guess, you want me to go out there."

He heard the man speak, but in a language that sounded ancient. He didn't understand the language, but opening the door was enough to convince him of one thing.

They want him to fight.

"Heh heh heh." Angilas said.

Angilas smiled.

"Alright, who are we up against?" Angilas asked.

* * *

The Ice Angurius materialized out of thin air and landed on the ground, howling as to make itself known. The Gigan in front of the Anguirus got into a combat stance, sickle claws all at the ready. The Angurius threw itself at the Gigan. The robotic beast swung its sickle claw at the Anguirus. The claw digs into the flesh and tossed the Anguirus to the side. The Anguirus rolls on the ground. It tried to attack the Gigan again, only for the Gigan to kick the Anguirus back. The Gigan suddenly shot a red beam of light at the Anguirus. A wall of ice rose up. The beam hits the ice wall and proceeds to melt its way through it.

The Anguirus jumped up high and fell down on the Gigan. The Gigan knocked the other kaiju off its body and got up. Before it could strike, a blue beam of light streaked towards it. The Gigan ducked and looked to where the beam was. Particles of nanometal began to disperse from the body. Another blue beam comes, this time, upon making contact, the beam splinters and jumps off the particles of nanometal. The forest around the Gigan was lit ablaze. The Anguirus got on its legs and looked to where the beam came from.

It was then that the Raijin was seen coming into the field of battle, rushing into battle like a crazed warrior who was put for blood. The Raijin jumped into the air and tackled the Gigan. The Gigan tossed the Raijin off its body. Kiryu had begun firing upon the Gigan with its weapons. The Gigan backed off and fired its laser beam, prompting the two monsters and the one machine to back off.

"Well, he sure took his damn time getting here!" Leland said.

"Minya!" Yuko said.

* * *

Minya stood poised for battle. He had learned tales of this Gigan. A beast who had fought with Gojira multiple times with each battle leaving him maimed. He himself had wanted to challenge such a beast himself. But it would not be that easy. The living metal gave Gigan the advantage. He needed something that could make things a bit easier. He looked to the Anguira and an idea began to set in.

He kicked the Anguira over and grabbed the Anguira by the tail and held the beast aloft. Despite its protest, he swung it like a hammer, hitting Gigan across the face with it. He swings it at Gigan again. The monster caught the Anguira and tossed it to the ground. Minya rushed at Gigan. Using that herculean body of his, he smashed into Gigan. The beast hits back with its knee, jabbing a spike into the Raijin. Gigan kicked Minya back.

* * *

Kiryu continued firing all weapons at the machine. The machine dodged the incoming storm of ammunition and energy projectiles.

**RAILGUN: AMMUNITION ZERO**

**MISSILES: AMMUNITION ZERO**

**ROCKETS: AMMUNITION ZERO**

**MAIN CANNONS: AMMUNITION ZERO**

**CONVERGENT NEUTRON CANNON: ONLINE**

**ABSOLUTE ZERO GUN: ONLINE**

**SUGGESTION: ENGAGE IN MELEE COMBAT.**

**AFFIRMATIVE.**

The rail guns came off. It fires up the backpack and arches down. The backpack came flying off. The cannons receded. Blades of nanometal stuck out of Kiryu's arms. Kiryu and Gigan clashed blades with each other. The two backed off after a few seconds. Their blades met one another with every attack they made at each other. Kiryu swings its tail at Gigan. The bladed tail cuts off a mandible.

* * *

Minya got up and knew he had no other options left. He began to charge up.

* * *

**ATOMIC BREATH CHARGE DETECTED.**

**HYPOTHESIS: UNIT MINYA'S ATOMIC BREATH COMBINED WITH CONVERGENCE NEUTRON CANNON COULD POTENTIALLY DESTROY UNIT GIGAN.**

**SUGGESTED COURSE OF ACTION: PROCEED WITH ATTACK.**

**AFFIRMATIVE.**

Kiryu twisted its head to the side as a gun barrel extended out the back of its head. A red light began to radiate from the head.

* * *

"A joint attack?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes, if they direct their energy at one spot, they might just be able to destroy Gigan!"

"Gigan's Neutron Beam is about to fire!"

"Wait! Unknown energy signature coming from the rear!"

"What?"

* * *

A green energy beam shot towards Gigan and blasted its head. The neutron beam shot straight up, missing its target completely. The Raijin along with Kiryu fired at the Gigan. The two energy beams converged at the Gigan's torso. The explosion destroyed the machine in one shot. A huge cloud swells up towards the sky. The machines began to retreat altogether. Minya turned around and began to march off. He continued to march until he stepped on something and tripped over. A brown caterpillar leaped into the air and fell on Minya's head. Minya got back up. The caterpillar fell off his head and fell to the ground. He looked to the caterpillar and picked it up by the tail end. A loud screech was heard and he looked up to see a red eyed Mothra.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Minya woke up in a room of steel. He had no idea where he was. The door opened and Yuko came in.

"You were unconscious after the battle was over." Yuko said, "Mothra was… let's just say she didn't like how you were holding her… Uh… baby."

'_Baby? Child?'_ Minya thought.

He got up and shook his head.

"Oh, and Orga is here… along with your retainers, I think." Yuko said.

'_Orga? Here? As well as Jira and Biyo?'_ Minya thought.

* * *

_**Elsewhere…**_

Orga tensely stares at the wreckage that had been brought here. It was indeed Machina. But this was no ordinary Machina. It had the appearance of a Kilaak.

"There is no doubt. That is a Kilaak." Orga said.

"Kilaak?" Mulu-elu asked.

"Yes… Machina bent to the will of a machine god that wishes to consume all." Orga said, "It is evil in every way possible. Unrelenting, unforgiving, ruthless, a killer, a being without a soul. Evil so great that it is close to the likes of Destroyah."

The machine itself appeared humanoid, but it had only one eye.

"Many have seen the things they have done. The lives they took. The pain they caused. The suffering they inflicted." Orga said, "All in the name of their so-called God. The last time we fought them, we pushed them into a place we called the Hellmouth, a place where their God resides."

"How can we stop them?"

"They can be killed, but they won't truly stay dead, not while their God exists." Orga said, "Take out their God, and they'll never be reborn ever again. They will truly die as all things should in the end."

His fist was clenched. He looked to the Kilaak.

'_For two millennia, you have gone silent since our victory against you. And now you threaten to consume once more…'_ He thought, _'Even if Lord Dagon is not with us, we will be victorious and you shall fall as you did once before.'_


End file.
